DBZ:Legends, Saga 1
by Sephiroth
Summary: The first saga,chapter of my fanfic sort of like the regular series but set in an alternate universe
1. Default Chapter Title

First I would like to say I know none of these Chars are mine, and basically its a story as I make it, so forgive me if its not exactly the same as the show, but I'll try and make it so. Anyway enjoy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legends.  
Chapter 1: The beginning.  
  
  
Thunder roared over the Planet of Nameku, the Namek's new home planet. It had been some time since Freiza had been defeated, Garlic had been defeated, and even Cell had been defeated.   
  
  
The man dressed in black stood and smiled. He looked at the seven dragon balls that layed before him. "Finally." he mumbled.  
  
  
Lighting crashed down a few feet from him but he didn't budge. He smiled again. He yelled out something, in Namekian. The sky turned darker then it was before, and the dragon balls seemed to glow.  
  
  
The man laughed. The eternal dragon soon towered over him. "Who has called me."  
  
  
"I have." The man said. It is so big, he thought. I must make my wishes.  
  
  
"You, make your wishes, you have three wishes, make them now." The beast bellowed.  
  
  
The man in black swollowed hard. "Yes of course." He raised his hands and yelled out a wish in Namekian.  
  
  
The dragon growled and his eyes went red. "It is done, the one you call Freiza is alive. You have two more wishes, make them now."  
  
  
"O-ok!" He shouted, and again yelled out his wish in Namekian.  
  
  
Once again the dragon growled. His eyes glowed red. "It is done, the one named Cell is alive."  
  
  
Good, he thought, everything was going according to plan, Frieza and Cell are now alive, and now all I have to do is wish them immortallity, and they will not be stopped.  
  
  
He swollowed hard again and raised his hands, saying the wish again in namekian.  
  
  
The dragon grumbled. "I do not know if I can do that."  
  
  
"Why not you have to, the plan is useless if you can't do it!" He screamed, instently regretting it as the dragon screamed at him.  
  
  
"I cannot grant immortality, unless the person making the wish is the one who will become immortal." He bellowed. "I can make them stronger...but that is all."  
  
  
The man nodded. "Make them the strongest in the galaxy!" He cried.  
  
  
The dragon grumbled and his eyes went red. "It is done, thier fighting power has been increased far more then they have ever been able to dream about being." He said.   
  
  
"Thank you dragon!" The man cried.  
  
  
"My work is done." The dragon bellowed and in a flash of light he flew up and disapeared. The seven dragon balls then flew up into the air, stopped glowing and were shot out in different directions.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
Guru cried out.   
  
  
"What is is Guru?" Dende asked.  
  
  
"Something very bad has just happened my son." He said.  
  
  
"What is it?" Dende asked again.   
  
  
"Someone has used the dragon balls, to to wish Frieza and Cell back to life, and to make them so, very very strong..." Guru said sighing.  
  
  
"But... I thought that when someone wished for someone to be brought back they would come back where they died. Wouldn't that mean Frieza would be brought back at Namek?" Dende asked.  
  
  
"No my son, Frieza didn't die on Namek, his father, rescued him, and rebuilt him, he was a machine...he went back to Earth to seek revenge on Goku, and Trunks killed him." Guru said.  
  
  
"Trunks?" Dende asked, he was just getting more confused.  
  
  
"It does not matter my son, I am too far to reach King Kai, and the Earth is in great danger. Goku and his friends had trouble defeating Frieza and Cell before, but now they are back, powered up, and together!" He said.  
  
  
"Oh no, isn't there anything we can do?" Dende asked looking at Guru with hope in his eyes.  
  
  
"No, there is nothing... but we must find out who made those wishes."  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
"Gohan! Gohan!" Chi-chi yelled out. "Gohan where are you!"  
  
  
Gohan snapped awake and looked around. He heard his mother's voice coming from inside the house. "Oh no! I was supposed to be studying!" He jumped up and ran into the house.  
  
  
"Gohan! Where have you been!" Chi-chi asked.  
  
  
"Oh, well it was such a good day out I decided to go outside and study and I guess I fell asleep." Gohan said laughing and scratching his head.  
  
  
"Well then where is your book?" Chi-chi growled.  
  
  
Gohan chuckled nervously. "I um..well... I guess I forgot it."  
  
  
Chi-chi screamed insults and curses at Gohan as Goku came in, munching on an apple. "Aww, go easy on him Chi-chi." He said, pouring himself a glass of milk and sitting down.  
  
  
"You stay out of this Goku, its all your fault that he is like this, having to go on your adventures to save the world. Well I'm not falling for it anymore! From now on Gohan's studies come first!"  
  
  
Gohan just stared at the floor as his mother and father argued a bit.  
  
  
"He just wants to have fun." He said.  
  
  
"Fun! Fun!? There is no time for fun!" Chi-chi screamed. "We are poor, and I think it's time for you to get a job Goku, you can't keep us alive with you're fish and apples." She screamed.  
  
  
"Hey, we have plenty of food. Bulma is loaded and she gives me money." Goku said and regretted it as he saw Chi-chi's face go red.  
  
  
"So now your having an affair with Bulma huh?" She screamed as Goku raised his hands to protect himself and said no. "Maybe I should tell Vegeta that, hmm? Give him one more reason to hate you?"  
  
  
"He doesn't hate me anymore." Goku said. "We both can become super saiyans, and we both have saiyan boys, we have nothing to hate each other about... well, maybe just that Bulma is nicer."  
  
  
"What!" Chi-chi screamed and slapped Goku across the face.  
  
  
Goku chuckled. "I was just kidding Chi-chi. Bulma's just as bad as you are."   
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
Vegeta stood and played with the controls. 1000x earth gravity today, Vegeta thought. He instantly felt himself being pulled down. It took all of his energy to walk to the center of the Grav tank.  
  
  
He screamed as energy flew out of him and his hair turned blond and his eyes turned green. He hovered almost an inch in the air. He screamed louder and held his hands up over his head.  
  
  
"Come on!" He screamed as he tried to push himself up farther. "You're pathetic Vegeta!" He raised about an inch more. His veins poped out of his head as sweat poured from all over his body.  
  
  
The energy coming from him grew and the door almost flew off its sockets. He got up another inch. His energy was out, he screamed in pain as he hit the floor hard.  
  
  
He lay on his stomach, struggling to breath. He pulled himself up into standing position and breathing hard moved his way over to the controls.  
  
  
He hit a button and the gravety went back to normal. He sighed in relief and fell to the floor, panting fast. "You're pathetic, Vegeta." He moaned to himself.  
  
  
The video phone came on. It was Trunks. "Dad, lunch is ready, and Bulma's in a bad mood."  
  
  
"Thats a surprise." He said. Trunks just laughed. "Whats her problem today?"  
  
  
"She ran out of hair spray, and she says she looks ugly." Trunks said. And turned off the video screen.  
  
  
Vegeta sighed and walked out of the training area. He walked into the house and gave Bulma a hug.  
  
  
"Oh my god what is wrong with you your sweaty!" She cried out.  
  
  
Vegeta smiled. "Whats wrong with your hair?" Vegeta said, knowing full well that her hair was as perfect as it was any other day.  
  
  
"Who do you think you are just for you information I don't have any hair spray left and what about your hair is that the same hair cut and you need to take a bath you smell and your all sweaty you need to stop training so much the threat is over theres no need to train you don't see Goku pushing himself so far!"  
  
  
Vegeta laughed. "Kakarot is foolish, and so are his friends. Just because we have won a fight doesn't mean another can't come up, and if one does, I'll be the only one ready."  
  
  
"What about your son Vegeta? You spend no time with him, and I never get to see the old gang why can't we ever go out together or why don't we make love anymore or..."  
  
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped. "I swear I would trade you for Chi-chi."  
  
  
Bulma growled and went into the kitchen. "You will get no lunch from me! And I give money to Goku every week!" She yelled.  
  
  
"What? Why are you giving our money to Kakarot?" He asked, his anger rising.  
  
  
"Our money? Our money! Its my money! You don't do a damn thing to get us money." Bulma screamed.  
  
  
Trunks came into the kitchen grabbed his lunch and headed back upstairs. "You see! He won't even eat a meal with us, he's so into his computer and his damned TV. This family is falling apart!"  
  
  
"He's only 8, relax." Vegeta said.  
  
  
"Ya well Chi-chi makes sure Gohan studies, maybe I should too? Gohan is 15 now! And he fights and studies, and my son does nothing of that!"  
  
  
"We already know he is going to grow up to be a super saiyen. Why rush it? I feel fine knowing that me and Kakarot are the only super saiyens right now, we don't need a third!" He growled.  
  
  
"Weren't you just the one who was complaining about not being ready if another evil came?" Bulma asked sarcasticly.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
"Oooh ya!" Master Rochi's voice came out from his beach chair. Krillin sighed and continued training with Yamcha.  
  
  
"Are you sure you guys don't wanna take a look at this?" He screamed, waving the XXX magazine he was reading up over him.  
  
  
"Thats ok Rochi." Yamcha said. "I don't know why we even bother training." He sighed, and wiped sweat off of his forehead.  
  
  
"I know what you mean, but we have to stay in shape, we aren't saiyens like Vegeta and Trunks and Goku and Gohan." Krillin said. "Boy I wish I was though."  
  
  
"Don't even mention Vegeta!" Yamcha said, hate filling his eyes. "He stole Bulma from me."  
  
  
"I thought you guys split up on a mutual agreement?" Krillin asked, punching the air and breathing hard.  
  
  
"Oh ya... hehe." Yamcha scratched his head and chuckled. "But I still can't forgive him."  
  
  
"Sure you can, there are plenty of fish in the sea Yamcha." Puartz said.  
  
  
"Ya I agree with Puartz." Krillin said. "Find another girl, someone not as cranky and bossy as her."   
  
  
All three of them enjoyed a good laugh as Rochi's howles of laughter came floating towards them. "I'm gunna be in the uhh, bathroom for alittle while." He said, his face red as he retreated into the house.  
  
  
A few seconds later the group heard moans of pleasure coming out of the door. "He really should have closed the door." Krillin said.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
Piccilo stood in heaven, as Mr. Popo continued to water the flowers. After God had given up his sould to Piccilo, Piccilo had become the new God. He spent his days training in Heaven and talking with King Kai.  
  
  
"What is it King Kai?" Piccilo asked.  
  
  
"I don't know, but I just senced a terrible presence being brought to earth, it is stronger then I have ever senced!" Came the responce.  
  
  
"Well, is it good or evil?" Piccilo asked again, growing impatient.  
  
  
"For once, I cannot be sure, thier power lvl's are so high... I can't tell thier intentions!" came King Kai's drastic voice.  
  
  
"There are more then one?!" Piccilo jumped to his feet.  
  
  
"Yes... that I know for sure, there are... two of them... I think." He said.  
  
  
"We better hope their intentions are well, or Earth is in big trouble!" Piccilo said.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
Tien's snore make Chiat-zu sigh again. "I guess I'll sleep outside again tonight." The little guy squeaked and flew out the window. He set up the tent and went inside. "Good night Tien." He whispered before falling asleep.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
The man coughed. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Where am I." He said. "This...this is Earth, but how?"  
  
  
He gasped and looked at his hands, they were perfect. His legs too, just as they were before...before Goku killed me! And that other super saiyan!  
  
  
Frieza smiled to himself. "I'm back! What's this, my power level is off the chart, I never felt so strong, so good! Who in the hell wished me back!"  
  
  
He sailed of in the sky. He laughed and started to punch air. "I feel good!" He sailed back down to the ground and landed softly.   
  
  
He held out his finger and he felt it tingle as a small pink energy ball grew on the tip of it. He pushed it out with his mind and it sailed into a mountain and sent it crashing down.  
  
  
The explosion threatened to push him back but he held his ground, his toes tearing into the ground. After the smoke cleared Frieza saw a wide gap where he sent his energy ball.  
  
  
"I'm so powerful its unbalivable!! And I'm back on Earth. Those Super saiyans will pay once and for all!"


	2. Chapter 2

Legends  
Chapter 2:The big news.  
  
  
Chi-chi paced around the kitchen. Should I tell him? I have too... she thought. There was one voice that told her too, and another voice that told her not too.  
  
  
We fight so much lately, maybe this would bring us closer together... or farther apart. She sighed and sat down. She immidiatly got up and ran to the bathroom.  
  
  
Goku walked through the door. "Chi-chi? Hey i got great news, we think we found another dragon ball!"  
  
  
Gohan came in after him carrying a small perfectly circle stone. "I'm sure of it dad, it has to be a dragon ball!" He said happily.  
  
  
"So then thats all seven right?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Yep!" Gohan gloated. "Hey, wheres mom?"  
  
  
"Hmm, good question." Goku replied "Chi-chi? Hey Chi-chi where are you?" He yelled.  
  
  
A flush came from the bathroom. "Oh, hi guys." she said weakly.  
  
  
"Oohwee." Goku shook his hand infront of his face. "Your breath has had better days Chi-chi, are you sick?"  
  
  
"Sort of..." Chichi replied. "Goku, Gohan, we need to talk..." she said softly and sat down.  
  
  
"Sure." Goku said.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
Thunder claped and it started to rain. The man's eyes opened and he gasped. "Rain?" He stood up and looked around.  
  
  
It was Earth alright. But how... someone must have wished him back, but who. He coughed and took a deep breath... a deep breath. He was alive!   
  
  
He held his hands in front of his face. "Cell you dog, someone actually likes you!" He held out his hand as a green energy ball formed. His hand tingled and he laughed in delight, for he had forgotten how it felt.  
  
  
He pushed the ball away with his mind and it flew and went into the ocean. The blast cought him by surprise and he fell on his back. Water shot into the air and the sky turned green.  
  
  
Cell climbed to his feet and laughed as the water continued to rise. An explosion sent the water flowing in all directions as the sky went back to its normal color.   
  
  
Cell gased in awe at the gigantic gap in the Earth as the water flowed back into it. "I didn't even try to do that. My power is astonashing! Its amazing!"  
  
  
He turned his head as he senced another amazingly high power lvl coming strait for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Frieza flew with hatred in his eyes. "That much power could only be coming from that monkey, super saiyen! I'll pay him back!"  
He flew faster, going to the power lvl he felt.  
  
  
But to his surprise it wasn't a supersaiyen or the monkey Goku. He landed softly on his feet. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
  
"You are Frieza, but... you're supposed to be dead." The man said.  
  
  
"Yes, I am the almighty Frieza, but who in the hell are you?" Frieza asked again, his anger subsiding. "And how do you know who I am?"  
  
  
"People still talk about you, and about Goku. Well at least they did... when I died." He said.  
  
  
"Goku? Damn him to hell!" Frieza screamed, his blue chi rocketing off of him.  
  
  
"I'm not friends with him! I tried to kill him, but the bastard turned Super saiyen, him and Vegeta, both Supersaiyen killed me." He said.  
  
  
Frieza's rage left his eyes and his chi stopped coming out from him. "I see." he said. "Why are we back? And who are you?"   
  
  
"I am Cell." Cell said. "And your guess is as good as mine I suppose. All I know for sure is that someone has wished us back, and we are more powerful then ever before."  
  
  
"Yes..." Frieza said. "I will kill that teen who killed me as well."  
  
  
"Trunks? I killed him already." Cell said.  
  
  
That sentance made Frieza smile. "Good." he said. "Well then, the only thing left to do is kill that monkey Goku and destroy this horrible planet."   
  
  
Cell nodded. "They had a hard time defeating us alone, just wait untill they have to beat us together!" He said. "There will be no stopping us!"  
  
  
"We will have to catch them by surprise." Frieza said. "I do not sence any other powers around here... let us go and find the reched bastards."   
  
  
Cell nodded and they took off.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
"The earth is hurting." said Piccilo.  
  
  
"Yes I know..." King Kai replied. "It is known now, their intensions are evil."  
  
  
"I feel thier power too... they are strong, much stronger then Goku." Piccilo said sadly. "But maybe if we work together. I have to go to them."  
  
  
"Piccilo, you are God of earth now, you can't just go off fighting." King Kai said.  
  
  
"I don't care! I'll do what I want, I'm not going to sit by and let the Earth be destroyed, I'm going to Goku's!!" he said blasting out of the shrine of heaven at lighting fast speed.  
  
  
A few minutes later he landed right outside Goku's house. Goku's happy voice was heard coming from it. Piccilo walked in to see Goku dancing with himself, and Gohan with a very wierd expression on his face.  
  
  
Goku noticed Piccilo for the first time and ran up to him and started to dance with him. "Whoohoo, hi Piccilo."  
  
  
Piccilo heard noises coming from upstairs, someing coughing...Chichi. "Is Chi-chi O-k Goku?" Piccilo asked, pushing the man off of him.  
  
  
"She's better then ok, shes going to have a baby!" Goku said who went back to dancing with himself.  
  
  
"I'm gunna have a brother..." Gohan said.  
  
  
"You don't know that!" Goku said. "It may be a girl, but at any rate the saiyens will grow and grow, Frieza lost after all." Goku said, turning serious. "Oh hi Piccilo, when did you get here?"  
  
  
Piccilo sighed. "I have some bad news." He said.  
  
  
"Bad news?" They both said at the same time. "What is it?"   
  
  
Piccilo sighed. "Me and King Kai have senced giguntic powers on earth. They are evil." he said with his head hung.  
  
  
"Oh, well I guess I'll have to fight with them, tell them not to mess with my home!" Goku said, not the least bit worried.  
  
  
"Don't you understand, Gokue these people or things have the highest fighting power I have ever seen, much stronger then yours!" He screamed, sweat trickling off of him.  
  
  
Goku went silent and Chi-chi came downstairs. "Oh hi Piccilo, I guess you know I'm pregnant, and no your not going to be able to train with him, my next baby is going to grow up right, not like Gohan, getting mixed up in the wrong crowd." She said, getting some water and wiping sweat off of her forhead.  
  
  
Piccilo said nothing but scoffed at the lady. "Well whats wrong with you all, this should be a time of celebration." She said.  
  
  
"I have to tell Vegeta, we can't do it without him." Goku said, completly ignoring his wife.  
  
  
"Oh another fight huh? And I suppose you need Gohan, well I'm too sick to argue but you better not die you two or I'll kill you." She said as the three flew out of the house.  
  
  
Goku suddenly stopped short. "Where does Vegeta live again?" He asked.  
  
  
Piccilo sighed. "He lived with Bulma."   
  
  
"Oh." They continued to fly untill Goku stopped short again. "Where does Bulma live again?"  
  
  
Piccilo sighed. "Just follow us." he said. Goku nodded and they went on to Bulma's house.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
Vegeta sighed. He couldn't do anything in 1000x the earth's gravity... he had become weak in his old age. But I'm not old! I am still young and still the best Saiyen there is! He thought to himself, slowly punching the air, sweat pouring off of him and making a puddle on the floor of the ship.  
  
  
His arms threatened to fall but Vegeta tried to keep them up. The video phone came on. "Dad, Goku and Piccilo and Gohan is here to see you." Trunks said, and the line went dead.  
  
  
"Fuck, what do they want, it better be important, they are inturrupting my training!" Vegeta snarled as he turned the gravety back to norman, put his towel over his neck and walked into the house.  
  
  
He noticed Trunk's face looking shocked, and Bulma was crying.  
  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta said, more then annoyed now. "Why have you come Kakarot?"  
  
  
"There are two giant forces on earth, evil forces, greater then me, and greater then you." Goku said softly. "We must go to Master Rochi's place and get Krillin and Yamcha and Tien, without them we will have no chance."  
  
  
"Two powers huh?" Vegeta sneered and half grinned. "It's about time, I was getting bored. Let me take a shower Kakarot and I'll meet you there."  
  
  
Goku nodded and the four left. "Vegeta! Are you just going to let our son go fight out there?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Why not?" Vegeta said, walking up the stairs.  
  
  
"We better bring the dragon balls too." Said Trunks, as they flew over the ocean.   
  
  
"They are at my house, but they won't be good for four days." Gohan said.  
  
  
"We should have them with us just in case...we don't want anything to happen to them, and we will definatly need the wish." Said Piccilo.   
  
  
"I'll go and get them." Offered Gohan. "I'll meet up with you guys at Master Rochi's house.  
  
  
The other's nodded and Gohan turned and headed in the other direction.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
Frieza sneered as he followed the one called Cell around. His revenge would be sweet, he would make that bastard monkey pay for what he did to him.  
  
  
"Down there...I think thats his house." Said Cell, coming to a stop.  
  
  
"I don't sence any power, but if it is, his wife will be there, lets go." Frieza said.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Will Gohan make it home in time to save his mother? Will the Z hero's have any shot against a powered up Cell and Frieza? Find out in the next episode, "The battle begins


	3. Chapter 3

Legends  
Chapter 3:The fight begins.  
  
  
Gohan stopped short as he senced tremendous power coming from his house. "Oh no! They are there!" He quickly grabbed a bag from behind him and dumped out all of his things...Books, studie tapes, food, a water bottle, some more books, and a note from Chi-chi that said remember to studie.  
  
  
He held the bag in his hand and flew as fast as he could home. He reached his house, jumped in, breaking the window, quickly grabbed the dragon balls, and threw them in his pack.  
  
  
"Gohan what do you think your doing? You broke our window! Hey isn't that your study backpack? Where did all the books go? I swear this is all oof...!" She screamed out in pain as Gohan flew up to her and grabbed her. "Let go of me!"  
  
  
"I can't, I'll explain later mom." He said as he flew with her mom squigling around. "Stop moving!"  
  
  
He quickly flew out the window as he saw a giant ball of energy crash down on his house. It stood no chance of even becoming a pile of rubbish and Chi-chi screamed as she saw what happened.   
  
  
"Gohan what is going on!" Chi-chi pleaded.  
  
  
"Evil is here mom! We have to get you to a safe place." Gohan said.  
  
  
"Stop boy!" Gohan almost dropped Chi-chi when he heard the voice. He turned his head back and gasped.  
  
  
Frieza stood there, with cell to his right. "I-impossible..." Gohan murmered. He had to get out of there... now.   
  
  
He swollowed his fear and turn and flew as fast as he could, still carrying Chi-chi. "Slow down!" She begged.  
  
  
"It looks as if the boy wants to run." Cell said. "Lets put a stop to it."  
  
  
"No." Frieza said.  
  
  
Cell was confused. "Why not?"  
  
  
"Because, he is leading us to his father." Frieza said. "Where else would he run to?"  
  
  
Cell laughed. "You're right, lets go." The two flew after Gohan, slow enough not to catch him, but fast enough so that Gohan didn't suspect that they planned on just following him.  
  
  
"Damn it, they are catching up!" Gohan screamed, sweat dripping off of his face.  
  
  
"Who are they?" Chi-chi asked gripping on her son.  
  
  
"Frieza...and Cell." Gohan chocked out.  
  
  
"But I thought you defeated those to?" Chi-chi asked.  
  
  
"We did, someone had to have wished them back." Gohan said.  
  
  
"Stop now!" Frieza yelled to them, trying not to laugh out loud at the monkey child's stupidity. "You won't escape us!" He yelled again.  
  
  
"I don't plan on it." Gohan said softly.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Chi-chi asked.  
  
  
"I'm taking you to Master Rochi's island, thats where father and the other's are.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
"So thats the story." Piccilo said.   
  
  
"Increadable, and you have no idea, who these powers belong too?" Krillin asked.  
  
  
"No... where is Tien and Chiat-zu?" Trunks asked.  
  
  
"They left here awhile ago... I'm not even sure myself." Yamcha said.   
  
  
A sound in the sky made them all look up in fear. But as they realized it was an airplane they softened up. It landed, the power went out and Bulma poped out.  
  
  
"Hi guys." She said.  
  
  
"What are you doing here Bulma?" Goku asked. "Its dangerous here, you should go home. And where is Vegeta?"  
  
  
"It just so happens he is in a healing pod in the back of the ship, he was really worked out after his practice and he figured he needed it, so i drove him here, no need to thank me!" Bulma said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
  
"But noone did." Rochi said.  
  
  
Bulma screamed and started to chase the old man around his house. The others watched and laughed. "We have to find Tien, we all need to work together to beat these two." Piccilo said.  
  
  
"I agree." Krillin said. "Oh!" He gasped and fell to the floor. "I feel such a strong power, and its heading this way."  
  
  
"I feel it too." Piccilo said. Trunks and Goku nodded as well. Yamcha swallowed hard and went into a fighting position looking into the air with fear.  
  
  
Piccilo took off his cape and hat and threw them on the floor, flexed his nuckles and looked at the sky waiting on who it was.  
  
  
At first the group was relieved to see Gohan, but the look on his face and the fact that he was carrying Chi-chi with him made the group even more worried.  
  
  
He landed hard and Chi-chi fell on her stomach. "Hey carful Gohan she's pregnant." Goku said.  
  
  
"Get inside!" Krillin yelled to Chi-chi.  
  
  
"How dare you order me around, its people like you who made my Gohan be so rude to me he treats me so badly flying me here like this, those people destroyed our home I swear my next child won't be allowed out of the house."  
  
  
"Chi-chi please, if you want to live get in the house!" Krillin ordered. Chi-chi was mad at them but went into the house.  
  
  
"Who are they Gohan?" Trunks asked.   
  
  
"You won't believe me." He said.  
  
  
"Tell us!" Piccilo said, as the two figures came into view.  
  
  
"Frieza...its Frieza, and Cell." Gohan said.  
  
  
The other's gasped and cried out. Goku screamed and his ki blew the sand of the ocean as he turned into a super sayen. "He will never change!!" He screamed out in rage as the two could now clearly be seen.  
  
  
"How... how?" Krillin said.  
  
  
"I don't know."  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes opened wide inside of the healing tank. It can't be! Frieza!!! It is, I am never wrong, I must hurry up and heal before its too late!  
  
  
Bubbles came out of his mouth as he closed his eyes and continued to be healed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma stood wide eyed at the two approching. "Get in the house Bulma! You too Rochi!" Piccilo screamed, not taking his eyes off of the two incoming enemies.  
  
  
"Don't die Piccilo..." Bulma whispered and ran in the house.   
  
  
"We need to get them away from here." Goku said. The others nodded and they all flew up.  
  
  
They turned around and flew away from them. "Yahoo! Look at them, they are scared!" Freiza said, enjoying the moment. "Lets get them."   
  
  
Cell nodded and the two instantly speeded up to catch up with the hero's. As they flew over another island Goku realized they couldn't get much farther.  
  
  
He stopped and turned around facing his enemies. "I can't take them both... you guys fight Cell, and I will fight Frieza. The others nodded and sprung into action.  
  
  
Frieza laughed as he saw the mighty super saiyen fly towards him. Goku went into a barrage of punches that Frieza easily dodged and blocked.  
  
  
Goku kept swinging and Frieza just laughed. He held his head to the side, letting Goku's arm swing past him and Frieza brought his knee up to meet Goku's stomach.  
  
  
The saiyen cried out in pain as Frieza laughed and brought his fists down hard on his back. Goku went sailing down to the ground fast.  
Frieza shot down and held out his leg which hit Goku in the neck, now sending him spinning down to the ground.   
  
  
He moaned in pain and saw the face of Frieza light up as he went after him again. "Dad!" Gohan screamed but was in alot of trouble himself.   
  
  
Cell had picked him as his target and easily dodged and blocked the other's attacks. He elbowed Trunks in the gut and he fell to the floor coughing. He growled and flew back up to recieve another blow to the face.  
  
  
Gohan was punching as fast as he could but didn't connect with Cell once. Cell laughed as he hit Gohan hard sending him flying to the floor. He then kneed Krillin in the stomach and turned around fast and gave Piccilo a hard hit in the nose.  
  
  
The warriors were momentarally stunned but sprung back into action. They all started to punch and kick at the same time, lighting fast but Cell dodged them all without even trying.  
  
  
He grabbed Trunks by the hair and as he squirmed and screamed in pain swung him fast into Gohan. The two sailed down to the ocean and made a splash that hit the others. "Gohan!" Krillin yelled and went after him.  
  
  
Cell smiled and sped in Krillins way, giving him a barrage of punches and kicks that Krillin was helpless to prevent. The final blow was a hit hard in the stomach then the back, sending him down to the ground, through a mountain.  
  
  
After the dust cleared Krillin lay there motionless. Cell laughed and went back up to Yamcha and Piccilo.  
  
  
Frieza was having his good time as well. Goku again missing cried out in pain as Frieza wrapped his tail around Goku's neck and turned him upside down.  
  
  
While he was upside down Frieza punched his gut at the speed of light with his hands and kicks. Goku cried out in pain and struggled to get the tail off of his neck. Frieza laughed in glee and swung the saiyen down to the ground.  
  
  
  
"I'm not done with you yet ape!" Frieza screamed. "You will pay for what you did to me 10 fold! No 1000 fold!!" Frieza laughed holding his stomach as Goku rose up to him.  
  
  
He breathed hard and was bleeding out of the nose, cheek,lip and eye. There were several cuts all over his body and his clothes were ripped and dirty.  
  
  
"And I'm not done with you." Goku said.  
  
  
Frieza just laughed at this and flew at the saiyen. He hit him hard with a right uppercut and Goku sailed up. Frieza appeared on top of him and hit him hard in the stomach, this time sending him down.   
  
  
Again frieza went on the bottom of him and grabbed his arms. Goku shook his head and rotated his wrist, getting a hold on Frieza's arm as well.  
  
  
He used Frieza's arm to turn himself around and take a hold of Frieza's other arm. "Let go of me you ape!" He screamed, lashing his tail at Goku.  
  
  
Goku ducked and turned managing to dodge the tail and keep a hold on his arms. Frieza screamed in rage as his Ki covered both him and Goku.  
  
  
Goku screamed in pain but held on.  
  
  
Cell took a brief look at Frieza before giving Yamcha a hard blow to the head. He ducked and watched Piccilo's arm go over him. He grabbed it and flipped him over sending him down to the sea.  
  
  
Piccilo quickly recovered and shot back at him. Yamcha was taking a beating and Piccilo was able to kick Cell away from him, landing a blow to his head.  
  
  
Cell easily shook it off and flew back towards Piccilo.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
Bulma looked at her husband in the tank. She shouldn't have married him, they had thier baby, I'm sure that was all he wanted from me.  
  
  
She sighed and put her hand on the tank. "I love you though..." She said softly, a tear dropping from her cheek. "And I know you too well, I know you want to be there, helping the others, but you would say you just wanted to fight, why can't you admit you care about others but yourself?" She said.  
  
  
Vegeta could hear every word but couldn't talk, and Bulma didn't know that he could hear here talking. The only responce she got from him was a few bubbles flowing up in the blue liquid. She sighed and sat down.  
  
  
"I hope they are doing ok..." She whispered.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
What will happen? It seemed the Z hero's have no chance, and what happened to Trunks and Gohan? And Krillin? And what about Vegeta will he be able to make it in time? Find out in the next episode, "The hopeless battle continues."


	4. Chapter 4

Legends  
Chapter 4:The hopeless battle continues.  
  
  
Goku screamed in pain as Freiza's chi surrounded him. Goku tried to power up but his chi was no match for Frieza's. His grip loosened and Frieza laughed in victory and pulled his hands away from Goku's.  
  
  
He brought his leg up kicking Goku hard in the chin. He screamed in pain as he shot up. He recovered only to see Frieza in front of him. He gasped and dodged barley away from his punch.  
  
  
Frieza's second punch made contact with Goku's stomach. He screamed as the air was knocked out of him. Frieza grabbed Goku's super saiyen hair and before he could do anything slammed it against his knee, and again, and again.  
  
  
Goku screamed and spit blood from his mouth. Frieza dodged it laughing and kicked Goku away from him.  
  
  
Krillin looked up. "Am, am I dead?" He said. He groaned in pain. He couldn't believe death was this painfull. "Gohan!" He quickly flew up and looked in the water. Gohan was by Trunks, pulling them both out.  
  
  
"Gohan!" Krillin flew over to him, and landed on his knees breathing hard. "Are you ok Gohan?"   
  
  
He nodded. "I'm not so sure about Trunks though."   
  
  
Trunks coughed and opened his eyes. Gohan cheered while Krillin looked at Cell beating the hell out of Piccilo and Yamcha. He turned his head and saw Goku getting beat up by Frieza.  
  
  
"It can't be." He said. "Goku is the legendary super-saiyen, how could he be losing?"  
  
  
Gohan gasped at the comment and looked up at his father, taking a beating from frieza. "Dad!" He cried and started to fly up to him. Krillin jumped and blocked his path.   
  
  
"We need to help Yamcha and Piccilo!" Krillin said. Gohan nodded, and giving Trunks one last look flew after Krillin to Cell.  
  
  
Cell dodged Piccilo's attempt at hitting him and kicked him away, while punching Yamcha, the two backed up and went back to Cell. Cell was enjoying it.  
  
  
Gohan and Krillin jumped in to help and got off a few shots on Cell. Cell backed off for a second. "Ha! Even with the four of you going against me you have no chance!!"  
  
  
His hand began to glow green as an energy ball appeared. Gohan gasped as Cell laughed and launched it his way. "Gohan no!" Krillin yelled and he flew in the way of the blast.  
  
  
The explosion was big, Gohan and the others were forcefully pushed to the ground. Frieza stopped pummling Goku to see what it was. After the smoke cleared Frieza smiled.  
  
  
"Krillin's chi is gone, monkey." Frieza said and laughed. Krillin's body fell lifelessly to the sea. Gohan cried out as he saw his friend fall into the ocean.  
  
  
"He saved me..." Gohan said softly. He quickly flew down to the ocean to save him.  
  
  
Goku shook his head and screamed in rage. His chi blew out and hit Frieza by surprise. Goku rushed up to him and went into a barrage of kicks and punches.  
  
  
Most of them Frieza dodged and blocked but some made contact. Goku screamed. "Die Frieza! Kamekamecaaaa!" A yellow stream of light flew out from his hand and hit Frieza in the chest.  
  
  
The alien wooshed in pain as the energy beam pushed him hard against the ground. Goku was still screaming when he stopped, his hands still tingled.   
  
  
He breathed hard and spit some blood out of his mouth. He rested his hands on his knees. He gasped as he saw Frieza come flying out of the smoke, barly bruised heading strait for him.  
  
  
Yamcha screamed in pain as Cell hit him hard in the back, Cell twisted around, blocked Piccilo's attack by grabbing his hand. He laughed and squeezed.   
  
  
Piccilo cryed out in pain as Cell saw a reflection of Yamcha in his piccilo's eyes and ducked to avoid getting hit with Yamcha's foot. Cell laughed and kicked backwards hearing Yamcha groan knew he had made contact.  
  
  
While he was partally bent, Cell rammed his head into Piccilo's stomach. Piccilo's eyes bulged and his hand slumped. Cell still held on to it and gave Piccilo a barrage of punches from his other hand and kicks from both feet.   
  
  
Piccilo dodged a few but most connected. Cell laughed as his free hand turned green. A small energy ball formed and he held it right infront of Piccilo's face.  
  
  
"Kill me...and...kill the dragon balls..." Piccilo gasped. Cell cursed and flung Piccilo to the floor. He laughed as Yamcha came at him.  
  
  
"Think you can take me one on one, when you couldn't with the help of your friends?" Cell said, mocking.  
  
  
Gohan flew weakly over to Master Rochi's island carrying Krillin. His weezing breathes was the only thing that kept Gohan going. "We'll get you better." He said shaking off blood that dripped down his face.  
  
  
"Hey its Gohan!" Bulma cried as she saw him coming. The tiny saiyen fell to the floor.   
  
  
"Please help him." He chocked out before falling face down.  
  
  
"Gohan!" Bulma and Chi-chi cried, running to him. "I have two more tanks, they can get healed." Bulma said. "Rochi! Help us get these guys inside."  
  
  
The old hermit did as he was asked and the two warriors were placed in healing cells on each side of Vegeta. "Heal up Vegeta..." Bulma said. "They need you." She sighed and went outside.  
  
  
As she saw Master Rochi standing there she was confused, he wasn't reading a bacini magazine or watching girls excersize. "Whats wrong with you?" She asked him.  
  
  
"I'm going to have to fight." He said softly.  
  
  
"What!" Bulma Chi-chi and King Kai all shouted out at once.  
  
  
"You are an old man you can't fight!" Said Bulma.  
  
  
"Frankly after whats happened to my Gohan I wouldn't care if he did or not. And I'm sure you forgot about your son, Trunks, if this happened to Gohan and Krillin imagine what happened to Trunks." Chi-chi said.   
  
  
"Oh no!" Bulma said. "He has to be alright!"  
  
  
"All I know is they can use all the help they can get, I have to find Tien and help them." He said.  
  
  
"Well lets use my airplane, we can find Tien easy then right?" Bulma offered.   
  
  
Rochi nodded, and Chi-chi let out an excasperated sigh. "Well I'm going too, I'm not going to let Gohan get more hurt then he already is!" She said.   
  
  
The other two nodded and climed in the plane. "Boy he really has got himself in a jam this time." The turtle that crawled out of Rochi's house said.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
Cell landed by Piccilo's hurt body. "Where are the Dragon balls!" He yelled, pulling him up by the neck.  
  
  
"It doesn't matter, they won't be dragon balls for another 4 days." Piccilo chocked out.   
  
  
Cell looked up at the sky at the setting sun. "Correction, 3 days." He said.  
  
  
Cell cryed out in shock as Yamcha's foot slapped against his head. Cell dropped Piccilo and growled in rage. "Damn you!" He lunged at Yamcha hitting him hard in the head.  
  
  
Yamcha's head snapped back so hard you would think it had snapped. Cell appeared behind him and hit him hard in the back. He cried out in pain as he heard a crack.  
  
  
Cell laughed and grabbed him by his hair. "Are you ready to die?" He said laughing. The green ball of energy formed back on Cell's hand and he held it in front of Yamcha's face.  
  
  
"Nooooo!" He screamed as a big stream of energy went out from Cell's hand. Cell laughed and held on tight to Yamcha's disintergrating hair.   
  
  
Goku looked down and gasped. "Yamcha!! No!" He went down to help him but Frieza stopped him, landing a blow on his back.  
  
  
Yamcha was no longer screaming. Cell stopped the energy wall and watched as the headless body of Yamcha fell down and hit the ground hard, blood spurting from the gaping hole.  
  
  
Cell laughed and let go of the remaining hair in his hand. He looked up at Frieza and Goku. He hovered and watched. Frieza noticed him and gave him a questioning look.  
  
  
"It seems I have run out of opponents." Cell said calmly. Goku looked in shock at Piccilo's unmoving body, and the headless body of Yamcha.   
  
  
"Nooo!!" He screamed as his chi blew out of him. He flew fast towards the unmoving Cell. He shot a punch but Cell disapeared. He reapeared behind Goku's back.  
  
  
Goku quickly turned around only to scream out in pain as Cell punched him hard in the face. He could hear Frieza laughing behind him. He shook it off and went back for cell.  
  
  
He puched and kicked but Cell easily dodged them. He smiled as he effortlessly moved out of Goku's lightning fast kicks and punches. Goku let out a sigh and gasped as Cell punched him hard in the head.   
  
  
Goku was about to fall down but Cell grabbed his hair and spun him in the direction of Frieza. Frieza smiled and held out his fist, which the speeding Goku lunged into. He let out a small cry of pain as Frieza kicked him up farther into the air.  
  
  
Frieza laughed, he was enjoying this much. He flew up after Goku and cought him, grabbing his arm and leg. He cried out in objection and tried to squirm his way out of Frieza's grasp but Frieza held down tighter.  
  
  
Goku winced in pain as Frieza kneed him in the gut. He spit out blood and gasped as the air flew out of his body. He then found himself being spun around as Frieza pulled on him holding his hair.   
  
  
Frieza laughed looking at Goku's limp and bloody body. "So what has become of you monkey? I thought you were the mighty super saiyen, but now, you stand no chance against me! I am not even trying!" He said laughing.  
  
  
He kicked Goku up again and flew to stop him from continueing up and hit him hard on the back, sending him flying to the floor. He hit it hard with a thud creating a crator next to Piccilo.   
  
  
He groaned and coughed as the dust invaded his nose. "Pic..Piccilo..." He groaned and shut his eyes.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
*Beep Beep Beep Beep* The noise made Bulma turn around. "Take the wheel please Rochi." She said moving to the healing cells. "Ahh, Vegeta is ready."  
  
  
She pushed some buttons and watched as the blue water drained from the pod. Vegeta opened his eyes and gasped as she pushed some more buttons and the air tube went away from his mouth and the glass doors opened.  
  
  
He fell out of it, dripping wet and coughed. "Its about time!" He said.  
  
  
"Hey it's not my fault." She said handing him a towel.  
  
  
He took it and got suited up in his armor. He looked out the window and cursed. "Goddamn it, where are we?" he screamed at Bulma.  
  
  
She sighed. "We are looking for Tien and Chiat-zu Vegeta." She sighed again.   
  
  
Vegeta's eyes grew soft for a second but he quickly recovered. "Which way to the fight." He said.  
  
  
"North." Bulma said sadly, returning to the captains seat.  
  
  
"Bulma..." Vegeta called to her.  
  
  
She turned around and stared. "What is it Vegeta?" She asked innocently.  
  
  
"I'm sorry." He said as his Chi blew her hair back. Vegeta's hair turned Blonde and his eyes green and he flew out the door and left Bulma smiling.  
  
  
She sighed and went back to flying the plane. "Hang on Goku, Vegeta's coming." She said.  
  
  
To be Continued...  
  
  
Will Vegeta get to the battle in time? And even if he does, will he stand a chance against the unstoppable Cell and Frieza? Stay tuned for the next episode, "Vegeta returns."  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Legends  
Chapter 5:Vegeta Returns.  
  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Z! Cell killed Yamcha, and Goku was being beat by Frieza. Meanwhile bulma and Chi-chi went off to find Tien, while Gohan and Krillin get healed in the healing cell, but Trunks is still uncoinsious at the fight site! Vegeta wakes and heads that way as Goku is defeated, but not killed yet... Can he make it?  
  
  
Episode 5... Vegeta Returns  
  
  
Goku coughed and looked around. Piccilo lay bruised and beaten to his right. Goku struggled to breath, and could only see red. He blinked the blood out of his eyes and looked up.  
  
  
Frieza and Cell floated high above him. Piccilo coughed and groaned. "Why is the Namek man still alive?" Frieza asked.  
  
  
"If he dies, the Dragon balls do." Cell said calmly.  
  
  
Frieza's eyes searched the floor, and stopped when he saw a small backpack. "Are the dragon balls in there?" He asked.  
  
  
"I don't know." Cell said. The two floated down and landed softly. Frieza grabbed the backpack and looked inside.  
  
  
"It's just a bunch of lousy stones." Frieza said.  
  
  
"Let me see them." Cell said, and Frieza tossed him the bag. Cell looked at them. "Yes, these are them." He said.  
  
  
"They are just fucking stones."  
  
  
"Now they are, but in three days they will become dragon balls again. There are 7 here, why would Goku carry around 7 perfectly round smooth rocks in a backpack for?" Cell asked. "Take a look for yourself."  
  
  
Frieza scoffed. "I say fuck the dragon balls, we don't need any wish, we already know we are the best in the galaxy. Lets just destroy the planet and leave."   
  
  
"I can think of a wish." Cell said.  
  
  
"What?" Frieza asked, taking a closer look at the 'rocks'.  
  
  
"Your father, bring him back." Cell said calmly sitting down.  
  
  
Frieza thought. "Yes...it is a good idea." He said finally. "Ok, we will let the Namek live for three days, but no longer!"   
  
  
Cell was ok with this.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
King Kai sighed. "Poor Yamcha." He said. "Poor Piccilo, poor Trunks, poor Goku, poor everyone!" he screamed.  
  
  
Yamcha would be there soon, it was sad though, too sad, soon enough everyone on Earth would be there. Goku was the most powerful being in the galaxy, why did this have to happen.  
  
  
King Kai sighed and continued to watch.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
"I do not sence Kakarot's Chi.. or any of the others! Not even Trunks! What the hell is going on there!" Vegeta cried as he pushed himself to fly faster.  
  
  
It is definatly Frieza, but who is it with him? Vegeta asked himself. He couldn't recognize it, but one thing was for sure, Vegeta would finally have his chance to kill Frieza.  
  
  
He looked down as he passed Master Rochi's island. It wasn't far now, he could see a crator in the floor. He slowed down and landed in the crator.  
  
  
"Kakarot you fool, how could you lose." He said. He didn't give him a second look as he looked around for Frieza. He saw him huddled with... oh no.. Cell!  
  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe it but he saw it with his own eyes. "Frieza!" He screamed.  
  
  
Frieza turned around as he had recognized the voice. "Oh my, Vegeta. It has been along time hasn't it." He said.  
  
  
Vegeta walked closer and scowled but said nothing.  
  
  
"Ahh, so you have become a super saiyen as well. But no matter, I have killed your friend, and I can tell by my readings that he is much more powerful then you." Frieza said laughing.  
  
  
"Why you! I am the prince of the saiyens!!" Vegeta said, his anger boiling. "I will kill you Frieza!"  
  
  
"Face it, ape. You aren't the prince of saiyens." Frieza said calmly, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
  
"What?" Vegeta chocked out, too shocked to say anymore.  
  
  
"Your father is dead, I killed him, he was the king of saiyens, and now he's dead. Which would make you the king of saiyens, fool." Frieza explained.  
  
  
It took all of Vegeta's energy not to lunge at him right now...but he thought about it, and Frieza was right... he was now the King of saiyens, and Trunks, the prince.  
  
  
His eye searched for Trunks, and he saw him laying on his stomach. Cell followed his gaze. "That one, he was an easy kill." He said.  
  
  
"He is not dead." Vegeta said.  
  
  
"How would you know."   
  
  
"He is my son." Vegeta said.  
  
  
This was able to get a gasp out of Frieza. "Well well, you saiyens just don't stop fucking do you? I guess again I will have to be the Saiyen exterminator, its a dirty job but I seem to pull it off alright. So the saiyen's have a new prince eh? Well not for long."   
  
  
Vegeta scowled at him. "Your time is up Frieza, I will make sure you never come back."  
  
  
Frieza's eye went off of Trunks back to Vegeta."Hmph, thats what the other monkey said."  
  
  
Vegeta screamed, he couldn't take no more, his Chi blew out of him and took Frieza on by surprise. Vegeta took advantage of this and flew at Frieza hard.  
  
  
Frieza easily dodged his punch and kneed him in the stomach. Vegeta gasped in pain and withdrew. He shook it off and went at Frieza again.  
  
  
"You saiyens, you are all alike." Frieza said laughing as Vegeta went into a barrage of punches and kicks. Frieza easily dodged them all. "You're tirering great saiyen king."   
  
  
Vegeta flew up. Frieza's eyes followed him but he did not move. Vegeta stopped and hovered in the air. "Aren't you coming?" He asked.  
  
  
"No." Frieza said, an energy ball forming in his hands. Vegeta prepared to dodge it. "SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR SON VEGETA!" Frieza screamed sending the ball flying towards Trunks.  
  
  
Vegeta did a half smile and threw a small energy ball that hit Frieza's sending an explosion dangerously close to Trunks. When the smoke cleared Trunks was standing and looking around.  
  
  
"Damn you Vegeta must you ruin everything?" Frieza asked mockingly. He flew towards Trunks but was surpised by seeing Vegeta in front of him.   
  
  
He gasped and cried out in pain as Vegeta's knee made contact with his gut. He looked down in disbelief as Vegeta smacked his head up and kicked his face.   
  
  
Frieza was knocked back and Vegeta flew at him, his head hitting Frieza's. Frieza cried out in pain and was pushed back. He quickly recovered and sent alot of energy balls his way.  
  
  
"DIE VEGETA!" He screamed, energy ball after ball of energy flying from his hands.   
  
  
Vegeta twisted and turned and gasped as he tried to avoid all the balls heading for him.(shut up) A few made contact with him sending him flying to the floor.   
  
  
He tapped the ground and shot back up as a ton of energy hit the floor making an explosion. Vegeta cried as the force of the blast pushed him up faster then he expected.   
  
  
He pushed into Frieza and gasped as the tirant punched him hard in the cheeck. He could taste blood in his mouth and spit it out. He floated back and breathed hard.  
  
  
Frieza looked as calm as ever. He wasn't breathing hard and didn't appear to be hurt. "You see Vegeta? You stand no chance against me, never!" Frieza screamed lunging at Vegeta.  
  
  
Cell just stood on the ground watching as the two mighty warriors went at it. Frieza kept kicking and punching, making Vegeta back up in the air.  
  
  
Vegeta groaned and blocked and dodged, alot of the attacks from Frieza made contact though. Frieza kicked, but Vegeta blocked, and sent a punch to Frieza, who quickly dodged it and kneed Vegeta.  
  
  
Vegeta cried out in pain and Frieza floated back. "You see Vegeta? Are you prepared to die now? THE MIGHTY KING OF SAIYENS IS ABOUT TO DIE TO ME ME! THE MIGHTY FRIEZA THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERCE!! HAHAHAHA!"   
  
  
Frieza's chi shot out of him as he flew into Vegeta hard sending him flying. Frieza flew after him hitting him over and over with kicks and punches. He was splattered with Vegeta's blood and only laughed.  
  
  
He put two last punches on him before holding out his hand and an energy ball appeared. Vegeta quickly ducked as the ball sailed over his head and fell down into the ocean.   
  
  
Frieza cursed and punched at Vegeta again, Vegeta disapeared, and reapeared behind Frieza, kicking him hard in the back with both feet.  
  
  
Frieza cried out in pain as he flew down towards the ocean. He quickly did a flip and flew back at Vegeta. Vegeta didn't move untill Frieza had punched. He quickly moved back and back and back, then foward, and behind Frieza.  
  
  
"Stop playing games!" Frieza yelled. "Face me like a man! Or a monkey." Frieza said smiling.  
  
  
He did know how to turn Vegeta on as the mighty super saiyen flew out at Frieza, hitting him several times with punches and kicks. Frieza screamed and blew chi out, pushing Vegeta back.  
  
  
Frieza laughed and laughed and laughed, which made Vegeta even more angry. He lunged at him again sending punch after punch after punch, with a few kicks in too.  
  
  
Frieza dodged and blocked, and retaliated as well. The two mighty warriors were evenly matched, or you would think. Frieza contiued to laugh as he punched and blocked, kicked and ducked.  
  
  
Vegeta flew away. "What in the hell is so funny?" He asked, annoyed.  
  
  
"You... you are using all of your power to fight me, and I'm not even useing half." Frieza said calmly.  
  
  
Vegeta was shocked and couldn't say anything.  
  
  
"You don't believe me do you? I didn't even use my full power on your friend here." Frieza said calmly.  
  
  
"Well don't be cocky Frieza! Use your full power now or regrett it later, when your dead!" Vegeta said, his chi flowing out of him.  
  
  
Frieza smiled. "As you wish." And he flew at him.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
Bulma hit a few keys on the controls. "I don't understand it, where could he be?"   
  
  
"How should I know." Chi-chi said looking at Gohan. "My poor baby...Urg... open the window again." She said.  
  
  
"Morning sickness? Oh no, they have been fighting all night, we only have three days untill the dragon balls become active again!" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Who cares about Dragon Balls? Look at my son, he's hurt!" Chi-chi said.  
  
  
"He will be fine, the healing cell will make him good as new." Master Rochi said, looking at his book. He sighed. "This may be the last time I have left to read my bikini books."   
  
  
"Don't be silly, I'm sure Goku and Vegeta already killed Frieza and Cell,they did it before, and now they are even more powerful!" Bulma said, cheerfully.  
  
  
"Maybe so, but Frieza and Cell are too." Rochi said, completly serious.  
  
  
Bulma swallowed hard and continued to type in on the keyboard. "I think we are close, I'm picking up some of Tien's chi." she said.  
  
  
"That is good. Very good, we have to hurry though Bulma, the fate of the world, maybe the univerce may depend on us." He said shakily, looking at his magazine then added,"Is there a bathroom in this thing?"  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Has Vegeta made a terrible mistake in telling Frieza not to hold back? Will Gohan and Krillin recover? Will Trunks and Goku be ok? Will I stop asking these silly questions? Find out in the next episode, "Vegeta, the end of a king?"


	6. Chapter 6

Legends  
  
  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Z: Vegeta finally got to the battle location only to get beat on by Frieza. They talked awhile about things, and Frieza now knows that Trunks is Vegeta's son! After trying to kill him Vegeta came at Frieza full fold, getting a few shots off, but apparently Frieza wasn't using his full potential! Will Vegeta be doomed now that Frieza will use 100% of his new fighting power thanks to the dragon of Namek? What will happen to Trunks? And will we ever find out who made that wish?   
  
  
Episode 6... The end of a king?  
  
  
Guru sighed. "Any luck my children?"  
  
  
"None Guru." Nail replied, his head bowed to the ground in discust. "Whoever it was probably left already."  
  
  
"It makes sence, but where would he go?" Guru asked.  
  
  
"Earth?" Dende asked innocently. All of the Namekian's looked at Dende in shock.  
  
  
"Why earth, why would he possibly go there?" Nail asked the little boy.  
  
  
"Well, if he knows that Cell and Frieza both died there, and that thier both the most powerful people in the world, he would probably think that when he told them that he wished them back and made them that powerful they might let him join with them, so he would have the whole universe as a toy..." Dende said.  
  
  
The other's were speachless.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
Frieza laughed as he flew at Vegeta. Vegeta was ready and blocked the first few punches, but Frieza was to fast for him, he got most of the hits off.  
  
  
Vegeta swore in pain and flew back, Frieza laughed and appeared behind him landing a strong blow to the back of his head. Vegeta screamed in pain and flew towards the floor.  
  
  
Frieza stopped this and grabbed both of his arms pulling them hard backwards.  
  
  
Vegeta screamed in pain as Trunks finally realized what was going on. "Dad!" He screamed and started to fly up to his father, taking out his sword.  
  
  
Cell appeared before him and laughed. "Don't interfer boy." he said calmly. Trunks screamed in rage and swung at Cell.   
  
  
Cell easily caught the blade in his fist and snatched it away from Trunks. Trunks watched helplassly as Cell snapped the sword in half over his knee as if it were a trig.  
  
  
Trunks backed away shocked. "Now its your turn." Cell said calmly, flying towards him.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
"There is Tien!!" Bulma cried out in happyness as they landed the plane on a small platoe. "Lets go." She said.  
  
  
"No way, I'm staying in here, reading Gohan's study books to him, he may not be able to speak but I know he can hear me." Krillin groaned in reply in the other tube. "Shut up you." Chi-chi replied after seeing the bubbles flow out of Krillins mouth.  
  
  
Bulma and Master Rochi climbed out of the airplane and Tien waved to them. "Howdy you guys, long time no see." He said casually. "Hey, Chiat-zu, we have some guests." He yelled into the small hut.  
  
  
Chiat-zu came out of the house wearing a small 'cook' apron. "Oh good, lunch is almost ready." He said smiling.  
  
  
  
"Oh no, we can't stay.. oof." Bulma grabbed her side as Rochi smiled and laughed.  
  
  
"Oh we can stay for lunch, but just for alittle while." He said still laughing.  
  
  
Tien smiled and nodded, and Chiat-zu leaded the group inside. "So this is where you've been living." Rochi said, looking around. "We still miss you at the Kame house."  
  
  
"Yea, well...we like it living on our own, don't we Chiat-zu?" Tien asked.  
  
  
"Yes very much so, we spend alot of time together." The little flying white thing said as he passed out some soup and bread for lunch.  
  
  
Bulma, Rochi and Tien gobbled in and Chiat-zu floated acwardly by the stove waiting to see how they would like it. "This is the best!" Rochi said.  
  
  
The others agreed completly and Chiat-zu was happy and sat down to eat. "So why did you come over to see us?" He asked  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
Vegeta floated helplassly as Frieza connected punch after punch after kick after kick. He quickly kicked Vegeta up but before he could sore up he punched him down.  
  
  
Vegeta landed hard next to Goku and Piccilo. "Die next to your friends." he said. He looked at Cell and the boy fighting. "Looks like your son will be dead soon too."  
  
  
Cell continued to punch and kick Trunks very fast. The boy cryied out in pain as he continued to be hit by the Cell. Cell laughed and punched the boy down next to his father. He lay unconsious.  
  
  
"Oh good, now I can kill the father and son in one shot!" Frieza said, gathering energy in his palm. Cell looked on calmly.   
  
  
"Goku is there too." He said.  
  
  
Frieza nodded and smiled. "Well I guess it is time to end this." Frieza said releaseing the stream of energy going to the crator.   
  
  
Vegeta gasped and went to his feet. He quickly formed energy in his hand and released it. It hit Frieza's stream with an explosion then shook the earth.  
  
  
Vegeta gasped but kept pumping out the energy as much and as strong as he could. Frieza's was slowly winning and making its way to the ground.  
  
  
Vegeta screamed and his stream doubled in size and pushed Freiza's back. Freiza gasped as Vegeta screamed again, his chi flowing out of him and his stream double in size again.  
  
  
  
Frieza cursed and stopped his stream and quickly flew out of the way of Vegeta's. Vegeta smiled and stopped, breathing hard. He looked at his son and Goku and Piccilo.  
  
  
"I thought you wanted the dragon balls." Vegeta called up to Frieza. "They die if you kill the green man right next to me."  
  
  
Frieza cursed and flew down to Vegeta. He kicked him and Vegeta sailed fast through a mountain and landed in the ocean. Vegeta recovered and started to fly back.  
  
  
Frieza held Trunks by the hair. The unconsious boy breathed raggedly and moaned as Frieza floated up with him. "No!" Vegeta cried, rushing towards Frieza.  
  
  
Cell quickly blocked his way, kneeing him in the gut. Vegeta cried out in pain and fought back at Cell, but Cell easily dodged and blocked, and retaliated with a barrage of kicks and punches.   
  
  
Vegeta fell to the floor hard, defeated, and looked up in pain at Frieza and his son.  
  
  
Frieza scoffed and looked at the fallen Vegeta. "So, your the prince of saiyens now." Vegeta said to Trunks. "Don't make me laugh." He used his free hand to punch Trunks hard in the stomach.  
  
  
He let out a small gasp and continued not to move. Frieza laughed and spit on the boy. "Are you ready to die?" He whispered.  
  
  
Cell watched and laughed on as he kept a close eye on Vegeta. Frieza smiled and held out his hand, a small pink energy ball forming. "You'll be relieved to know this won't hurt much, I think, you would have to ask Yamcha that." Frieza said laughing as he held his hand in front of Trunks.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
Nail sighed and sat outside of Guru's house. "I can't believe it... Frieza was unstoppable... and now someone has wished him back, and given him even more power?" he sighed again as Dende walked out.  
  
  
"I'm sure the people of Earth will be alright." Dende said softly. "And I think its a good thing that Guru decided to fly there with us."   
  
  
Nail looked at Dende. "Yes, you are a very important person Dende, but me, I am useless."  
  
  
"Don't say that Nail!" Dende said. "Your a very strong fighter I'm sure you will help us alot defending the Earth."  
  
  
"I don't want Guru to go." Nail said softly. "He is too important to the race to die. And if he goes, the dragon balls Namek will too... and if this person who made the wish in the first place, might make another wish, if we manage to defeat Cell or Frieza."  
  
  
"You are right, my son." Nail turned around to see Guru walking out of the big hut of his. "But I will not be around for much longer, I'm afraid."  
  
  
"Guru don't talk like that!" Dende said.  
  
  
"It is ok my children, I have lived a long and happy life. I would like to thank Goku and his friends, one last time, and the dragon balls of Namek won't be good for over 100 days anyway." Guru said. "It will take us 3, or 2, with our new advanced technology."  
  
  
"We can't use that space pod! It hasn't been tested yet!" Nail said practically yelling.  
  
  
"It will work, and we need to get there as fast as we can, the Earthlings will need Dende's healing ability's, and I want to thank Goku one last time." He repeated.  
  
  
"Your not going to die." Nail said, a tear running down his eye.  
  
  
Guru walked up to him, and wiped it off. "Do not cry for me, I have lived a long life. And I am dieing of natural causes my children. Let us go."  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
"I'm flying as fast as I possibly can!" Bulma said. "I know we have to hurry but we have to live too, what would happen if we crashed or something?"   
  
  
"I'm sorry, but they just need our help!" Tien cried out, pacing in the back.  
  
  
"You could have at least brought me some food, did you forget all about me? I am hungry too!" Chi-chi yelled at the shivering Chiat-zu.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, we didn't know you were here." Chiat-zu said.  
  
  
Chi-chi growled and looked at Rochi. "And who's fault is that?" She growled at him.  
  
  
Master Rochi laughed nervously while scrathing his head.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Stay tuned to find out what happens to Trunks, and Goku, and Vegeta! Will the others make it in time to save them? Will Trunks be killed by Frieza's attack? He's about to do it in: "The cavalry has arrived."  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Legends  
  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Z! Vegeta tried his best to fight the almighty Frieza, but didn't stand a chance while he was using 100% of his fighting power, it seems as if Vegeta has made yet another mistake by telling Frieza to not hold back! Meanwhile on the Nameks new home town Nail and Dende realize the one who made the wish must have traveled to Earth! Guru realizing his time was almost up decited that him Nail and Dende would go help the Z warriors, and say goodbye and thank you at the same time.  
  
  
Episode 7: The cavalry has arrived.  
  
  
Frieza laughed in triumph as the glowing ball grew bigger. Trunks opened his eyes to see it and gasped. This made Frieza laugh even more.  
  
  
"PREPARE TO DIE, APE!" he screamed and told his mind to let go of the ball. He cried out in pain and dropped the boy as the energy beam just missed vaporizing him.  
  
  
  
He flew back and held his head in pain. "What the hell?" Trunks fell to the floor and hit it hard. He screamed out in pain.  
  
  
Frieza winced and looked up. Goku floated there, breathing hard, his chi flowing out of him, his blonde hair blowing. He quickly wiped some blood from his face and sneered at Frieza.  
  
  
Frieza smiled and started to laugh. "Ahh so the monkey wants to play." He flew towards Goku and started punching and kicking. Goku screamed in pain as the blows connected.  
  
  
Goku quickly flew back to catch his breath but Frieza appeared behind him landing a surprise blow on his back. Goku screamed and turned around to quickly dodge Frieza's punch  
  
  
Frieza screamed in rage and kneed Goku in the gut. Goku screamed in pain and flew up. Frieza smiled and flew after him.  
  
  
Goku dodged a few punches and flew down. "Quit running monkey!" Frieza screamed and continued to chase him.   
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
"We are close." Bulma said as the airplain rocketed foward. "Theres the Kame house." She said softly.  
  
  
Tien nodded. "Will Gohan and Krillin be ready?" He asked.  
  
  
Bulma nodded. "They are just about done now. You can hit that red switch to let them out." she said piloting the airplane.  
  
  
Tien and Chiat-zu did this as Bulma gasped. "Oh no Trunks!" she said. "He's laying oh no I hope he isn't dead!"  
  
  
Gohan and Krillin plopped out of the healing cells. "Where are we?" Gohan asked.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
Cell looked up at the airplane. "Hmph." he held out his hand and watched as the energy formed there. He screamed and let the stream out, heading strait for the ship.  
  
  
Goku and Frieza looked on as the plane was hit and started to fall. Goku gasped and used his opening to attack Frieza. He got off alot of hits before Frieza took control and backed up.  
  
  
He laughed and wiped a stream of blood from his lip. "Very good monkey." He said flying back at him, Goku managed to dodge away from him, landing softly on the floor.  
  
  
He looked around for the ship, he could still feel the others chi so he knew they were ok.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma coughed and Gohan pulled her out of the wreckage. He went back and got Chi-chi. "What was that?" She asked.  
  
  
The four warriors knew all too well what it was. "Mom, Bulma, you need to get out of here." Gohan said.  
  
  
"No way!" Bulma said running towards Trunks body. Cell was too into watching Frieza and Goku fighting to notice. Gohan and Tien quickly helped Bulma carry Trunks to the ship.  
  
  
"I hope the healing cells still work." Bulma said softly, placing Trunks inside of one and pushing some buttons. "Good, he'll be ok in a few minutes."  
  
  
Gohan watched in anger as Frieza beat around with Goku. "Dad..." he said shaking in rage. "Dad!" He flew up at Frieza.   
  
  
The scream cought Cell's eye and he turned around to stop the boy from interferring. He smiled and begun to attack him.  
  
  
Gohan dodged and blocked and punched Cell down to the floor. Gohan's chi was flowing out of him and he screamed, flying towards Frieza.  
  
  
Goku looked down at his son. "Go..Gohan..." He mumbled. Frieza smiled and pushed Goku away, ready for the boy's attack.  
  
  
Gohan kept flying up to Frieza and before he punched him he disapearred. Frieza gasped as the boy reappeared behind him kicking him hard in the side.  
  
  
He screamed in pain and flew back. Gohan appeared behind him again ramming his head into Frieza's back. Frieza screamed out as Cell flew back up to him.   
  
  
Cell cried out in shock as Tien appeared in front of him. "Tao Ken!" He screamed putting his hands next to his face. Blinding light came and hit Cell as he screamed and covered his eyes.  
  
  
Gohan and Frieza did the same but recovered quickly. Frieza screamed in rage and attacked Gohan, hitting him hard. Gohan cried in pain as Frieza continued his assault.  
  
  
Cell started his attack laughing at Tien. Tien managed to dodge or block some of them, but he stood no chance against the powered up Cell.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
"Yamcha, hello again." King Kai said, as Yamcha joined him on his little planet.  
  
  
"How are they doing King Kai?" Yamcha said.  
  
  
"Not good I'm afraid, Goku and Vegeta are defeated...and it looks like Tien and Gohan don't stand a chance." King Kai said softly.  
  
  
"No! How could I have lost, they were just too strong!" Yamcha cried out. "Damn it all to hell!"  
  
  
"And thats not the worst part of it." King Kai said.  
  
  
"What?" Yamcha asked. "What could be worse?"   
  
  
"All of you, with the exception of Vegeta, have been wished back by the dragon balls of Earth once, and we don't know where the Dragon balls of Namek are..." King Kai said sadly.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
Guru sat in a chair looking at the blur of space that passed by. "You see my son, it works."  
  
  
Nail nodded and continued to train. "You're right, but I still don't like the idea of us going there." He said.  
  
  
"I already told you my reasons, Nail." Guru said, closing his eyes and sighing.   
  
  
"Guru?" Dende asked.   
  
  
"What is it Dende?" Guru asked back.  
  
  
"Won't we get there before the person who made the wish?" Dende asked.  
  
  
"Yes, this is the only ship with light speed travel." Guru said. "And I am not going there to find out who made the wish, I am going to thank Goku and say goodbye."  
  
  
Dende sighed and sat down. "I'll miss you Guru." He said sadly.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
The man in black stood standing in the center of his capsul corp space ship. His face hidden behind his robe he looked at his plans.   
  
  
"4 more days..." He said softly. He went over to the controls and pressed some buttons. "Faster, you piece of junk!" He said rage flaring.  
  
  
He smiled to himself. "The Earthlings don't stand a chance against Frieza and Cell." he said laughing. He went to the captain's chair and sat down and relaxed.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
"What do you mean we are stuck here!" Chi-chi cried out at Bulma.   
  
  
"I mean the ship won't fly anymore, we are lucky it didn't explode. And I doubt the warriors can spare the time to fly us away. They aren't doing so well by themselves." She said sadly looking up at Tien being beaten by Cell, and Gohan being hit by Frieza.   
  
  
Chi-chi cried out as she saw Gohan. "My poor baby!" She said softly crying in her hands.  
  
  
Gohan cried out and flew to the floor. He looked around in shock, it was Yamcha...but his head was gone!! "Yamcha no!" He cried out.  
  
  
Next to him lay Vegeta and Piccilo, both unmoving. "No!" He cried out. "No no no!!"  
  
  
Frieza smiled. "Don't worry boy you will soon join them!" He screamed starting to form an energy ball in his hand. "DIE MONKEY!" He screamed and let the energy stream go.  
  
  
Gohan cried out as he heard someone yell noo. Krillin jumped in the way and pushed Gohan out of the way. Gohan watched helplessly as the blast hit Krillin hard.  
  
  
Gohan winced as he heard Krillin's scream of pain, that soon stopped. The dust cleared and Gohan saw Krillin's unmoving body. "Nooo!" Gohan screamed, his rage growing.  
  
  
Frieza laughed and shot some minor energy balls at Goku. He cried out in pain and fell down, landing next to Krillin.   
  
  
"Dad! Krillin! Vegeta! Piccilo!!! Yamcha!!!! NOOOOOO!" Gohan screamed his chi flowing out of him, blowing his hair up. He screamed in rage and his eyes flashed green.  
  
  
Rocks flew up around him as he continued to scream, hovering a few inches in the air. Cell and Frieza looked on in shock as Gohan's hair flashed from black to blond, and back again.  
  
  
"Not him too." Frieza said. "It can't be he is too young!"  
  
  
Goku and Vegeta looked on from the ground. Vegeta slowly climbed to his feet. "Impossible!"   
  
  
Goku climbed to his feet as well, helping Krillin up. "We need to get to the ship and heal." He said.   
  
  
Vegeta was speechless and Goku walked slowly to the ship. Cell and Frieza didn't notice this as Gohan continued to scream.  
  
  
"Bring Piccilo, Vegeta!" Goku said, trying to snap the super saiyen out of it.  
  
  
Gohan's chi continued to flow out of him as he continued to scream and his rage took over.  
  
  
His hair turned from black to Blonde and his eyes turned green. Suddenly everything seemed clearer, Gohan could see every speck of dirt, every piece of blood on his dad, every feeling of rage in Frieza.   
  
  
"So this is what it is like... to be a super saiyen." Gohan said.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z... Gohan is really a Super saiyen! While Goku and Vegeta are healing Krillin and Piccilo have to wait! Can Gohan take on Frieza and Cell at the same time? Is being a super saiyen so good, when Goku and Vegeta have failed while being a super saiyen? Also the Namek's are almost on earth! Which means the dragon balls are almost good! Keep fighting Z Hero's! Next episode is... "Gohan, Super saiyen?"


	8. Chapter 8

Legends  
  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Z, Gohan and the others make it to the battle scene, but only to be beated. Gohan becomes enraged when he sees the body of Yamcha, and Piccilo, and watching his Father being beaten, he went through a mighty transformation! How could he be a super saiyen so young?  
  
  
Episode 8: Gohan, Super saiyen?  
  
  
Gohan screamed and screamed as his chi flew out of him. He stopped and looked up at Frieza with hate in his eyes. His power lvl had gone up alot, Frieza knew.  
  
  
Frieza smiled. "Cell, take care of the boy, would you?" He said calmly. Cell nodded and began to fly at Gohan.  
  
  
Gohan just continued to look up at the incoming Cell, not moving. Cell screamed and began his assault. He punched and kicked but didn't hit Gohan once. Tien looked on in shock at what Gohan was doing.  
  
  
Gohan didn't even seem to be moving and Cell screamed in frustration, flew back and started to send energy balls Gohans way. Gohan again just looked up at him and didn't move, his blonde hair blowing in his own chi.  
  
  
Tien gasped and flew back by the force of the blast. He hit the ship hard with a cry of pain. Bulma jumped out. "What is going on out there?" She said. "Tien! Oh, get inside." She helped the injured person inside the plane.  
  
  
Master Rochi and Chi-chi stared on in amazment. "My poor Gohan!" Chi-chi cried as Bulma helped Tien to sit down.  
  
  
"We only have three healing cells, and my Trunks and Vegeta and Goku are using them right now, but you two can go in when they are done, they should be done soon." Bulma said.  
  
  
Tien nodded and moved next to Chi-chi and Rochi and looked on.  
  
  
  
  
  
The smoke cleared and Cell gasped as he saw Gohan standing there, smiling, his chi flowing out of him still. Gohan screamed and flew up at Cell.  
  
  
Cell gasped as Gohan screamed and punched him hard in the head. He moved back and Gohan flew towards him kicking him in the neck.   
  
  
Cell screamed and grabbed his neck as Gohan appeared behind him, landing a few blows on Cell's back. Cell flew back and sighed. "DIE! Kameameha!!!"  
  
  
Gohan gasped and got hit with the Kameameha wave. It pushed him down into the ocean. Gohan quickly recovered and pushed back against the wave.  
  
  
Sweat drops formed on Cells face as he kept pushing with his mind for the wave to be stronger.  
  
  
Gohan too was sweaty and was pushed to the Ocean floor. Water rocketed out of the Ocean and flew out over the small island. Gohan screamed and pushed harder.  
  
  
Gohan screamed in pain as his hands started to burn. He continued to push as his feet tore into the ocean floor. He felt himself sinking and tryed to push harder.  
  
  
"Aaah! I can't do it!" Gohan panted out. "I'm sorry, dad." Gohan screamed as his hair flickered black and his hands began to slip.   
  
  
Cell smiled as the explosion rocketed from the earth under the ocean, sending even more water out. The sky turned blue and the guys in the ship had to shield thier eyes.  
  
  
Frieza gasped and had to fight not to be pushed back by the force of the explosion. Cell screamed and started shooting more energy balls at the smoking hole.  
  
  
After another 20 or so explosions Cell stopped, breathing hard and landed on the island. He fell to his knees and took a breath, then stood and smiled. The smoke cleared and the water started to flow back into the hole that Cell had made.  
  
  
Chi-chi and the other's looked on in shock. "Oh no my Gohan! We should be home eating dinner now not this not this!" She cried out in horror.  
  
  
Bulma sighed and walked over to the healing Cells. "Come on guys, they need you. What time is it?" She asked Master Rochi.  
  
  
"It's 7:32." Rochi said.   
  
  
"Wow, they have been fighting for along time." Bulma said softly.  
  
  
The others agreed and prayed that Gohan would come out of the water now. Bulma sighed, 3 more days till the Dragon Balls were good, almost 2 now...  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
Guru gasped in pain and cluched his chest. "Please hurry." He whispered. "I need to get to Earth before my time is up." Dende stirred but didn't awaken. Nail was in the lower compartments of the ship training.  
  
  
He continued to punch air. I can't believe we are going here, I didn't stand a chance against Frieza before, on his first form, but now...now I don't think anyone stands a chance. He thought as he continued to train.  
  
  
A few beeps got his attention. He walked over to the controls. A vid screen came up and a Namek's face was there. "Ah, hello Nail, how is Guru?" the man asked.  
  
  
Nail sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "He is ok...but he is going to die soon, as much as I hate to admitt it." He said.  
  
  
The Namek on the other end lowered his head and sighed. "We are going to start the Ceremony, to say goodbye to him, and well do you think he could come on the video screen?" he asked.  
  
  
"Of course..." Nail said. "Hold on." The man nodded and Nail climed the ladder to the top of the ship. "Great Guru?"  
  
  
Guru turned his head and smiled. "What is it my son?"  
  
  
"They are about to start the good-bye ceremony on the planet, do you think you could come down and talk to them on the Video screen?" Nail asked.  
  
  
Guru nodded and struggled to get up. Nail gasped and went over to help. The man on the screen smiled as he saw Guru and Nail coming. He turned around and the screen was enlarged to see a whole bunch of Nameks all watching the screen.  
  
  
Each one of them looked sad and held a candle in each hand. Guru smiled and walked up to the screen. "Hello, all my childen, I love you all."  
  
  
A few people started to cry as a Namek came up and started singing a song in Namek. Nail wiped a tear from his eye and held back the rest. He sighed and continued to watch.  
  
  
After the man finished his song the Namek who called the ship came up. The guys in the ship could only see his back as he spoke.  
  
  
"People of Namek, we are here today to say goodbye to our father, our mother, our brother, and our best friend, Guru. Nail closed his eyes to stop the tears from coming as he heard people in the audience crying.  
  
  
"Guru has been around for a long time, watching over us." the man continued. "And sadly, his life is coming to an end. There is nothing we can do about it, we all must die sometime. That is why we are here.  
  
  
Not to mourn a death, but to celebrate a life, a life that gave all us Namek's hope when we felt pain, help when we were confused, and healing when we were sick.  
  
  
I don't think I know a single Namek that doesn't know Guru, and I don't think I know a single Namek who doesn't love Guru, he has touched all of us in special ways, in this generation, and the last.  
  
  
We will miss Guru..." He paused shortly and wiped a tear from his eye. He sniffed and continued.  
  
  
"As you probably know, Guru made the dragon balls of Namek, and without him, they will be gone, that is why this will be the final goodbye for him.  
  
  
There is noone else in the Universe, still alive that can make dragon balls. So this will be a final goodbye to Guru." He said. He turned to Guru.   
  
  
"There is nothing else we would want but for you to be with us during this, but it was your wish that you went to Earth, to thank the hero's that saved us, one last time.  
  
  
From all of us here, on the new planet Namek, Good-bye Guru."  
  
  
Guru smiled. "I love you all, I am so glad." He coughed slightly. "Again I want you to know that I have lived a long and happy life, and I am ready to die now... please do not be sad for me.  
  
  
I will miss you all, I have seen each one of you grow up, and your parents grow, and your grandparents, and so on. I am so happy that you have done this but please don't be sad for me..." Guru said.  
  
  
He sighed and touched the screen. "Good bye,children." He turned and walked back upstairs.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
The man in the black coat watched the cermony with hate in his eyes.  
  
  
"Guru has been around for a long time, watching over us." the man continued. "And sadly, his life is coming to an end. There is nothing we can do about it, we all must die sometime. That is why we are here.  
  
  
Not to mourn a death, but to celebrate a life, a life that gave all us Namek's hope when we felt pain, help when we were confused, and healing when we were sick.  
  
  
I don't think I know a single Namek that doesn't know Guru, and I don't think I know a single Namek who doesn't love Guru, he has touched all of us in special ways, in this generation, and the last.  
  
  
We will miss Guru..." He paused shortly and wiped a tear from his eye. He sniffed and continued.  
  
  
"You're wrong... there is a Namek who hates Guru, who hates him very much." He said hitting the vid window and walking over to the window, looking at the vast space.  
  
  
"At least there will be one person who won't miss him." He said cruely.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
Cell laughed as the water continued to pour into the hole. "Super saiyens! Bah!" he spit on the floor. "You all are worthless."  
  
  
Frieza landed next to him. "Whats your problem?" Cell asked. "I killed him."  
  
  
Frieza looked at Cell then back at the water. "Don't be so cocky, I still sense him." Frieza said. Cell gasped and looked to the ocean, waiting for Gohan to come out.  
  
  
A few minutes went by and Cell screamed out in rage. "He isn't coming out!" He turned and gasped as bubbles began to surface from the water.  
  
  
The super saiyen boy was floating out of it, his close torn and soaked, his blond hair blowing by his chi. He whiped off a stream of blood from his face and growled at him.  
  
  
"So the monkey reapearres." Frieza said calmly.  
  
  
Gohan looked at the two evil powers in discust. His father would be back soon and so would Piccilo and the others, but Yamcha wouldn't.   
  
  
Poor Yamcha, Gohan thought through gritted teeth.   
  
  
Gohan is back, but can he stand a chance against Frieza and Cell? And will Goku and the others get better, and if they do, what good will it be? Find out, next time on Dragon Ball Z!  
  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z... Gohan fights for his life against Cell as Frieza watches on, fight Gohan! As midnight approches the 2 day mark is now active! Only 2 more days till the dragon balls are active again, Guru and the others are close, but is the man in black going to get there as well? Next time on Dragon ball Z, "Transformation of anger."  



	9. Chapter 9

Legends  
  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Z...The Namek's say good-bye to Guru as the man in the black robe watches on in hatred, "You're wrong! There is a Namek who hates Guru!", could it be? Why would a Namek make the wish? Meanwhile...Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks get healed in the Cell while Gohan fought the almighty Cell, being tempararaly overpowered, watch out Gohan, Cell's mad!  
  
  
Episode 9: Transformation of Anger  
  
  
"Cell...finish him off!" Frieza said angraly. Cell nodded and flew towards Gohan.  
  
  
Gohan smiled and dodged out of the way. "Why can't you fight me Frieza?" he said smugly. Cell stopped and listened.   
  
  
"Don't be silly I'm the strongest in the world I don't need to waste my time fighting you!" Frieza said.  
  
  
Cell gasped. "Oh, or are you just scared? Hmm, maybe not." He turned to look at Cell. "Maybe he's just using you like his slaves all those years ago. They are disposable, right Frieza?"  
  
  
"Frieza!" Cell screamed, his chi blowing off of him. "Everyone knows that I am stronger then you!"   
  
  
Frieza gasped, he wasn't sure he heard right. "What?"   
  
  
"He's right Frieza." Gohan said. "You were first, then you died, then he came and he died, and as everyone knows enemies keep getting stronger, which makes him stronger then you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What!" King Kai cried out in surprise.  
  
  
"What is it King Kai?" Yamcha asked.  
  
  
"It seems Gohan is smarter then he seems..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"The boy has a point." Cell said, lowering and landing next to Frieza.  
  
  
"Don't be rediculas." Frieza said his chi beginning to flow out of him.  
  
  
"Care to make a wager on that?" Cell asked.  
  
  
"Sure..." he looked at Gohan. "The kid...winner gets to kill him."  
  
  
Cell looked at Gohan and laughed. "Did you think we would fall for your petty little games?"  
  
  
Frieza smiled and floated up to Gohan. "So did you want to fight me huh? Alright."  
  
  
Gohan snarled and went at him. He cought Frieza off guard by transporting to his side and punching him a few times. Frieza cried out and flew back.  
  
  
"DAMN YOU KID!" He screamed flying at him. Gohan smiled and dodged out of the way counter attacking him hard in the head.  
  
  
Frieza cried out and spun around. Cell looked on with a smile. Frieza screamed and flew at Gohan, who tried to block but got hit hard with a punch to the gut.  
  
  
He cried out as Frieza continued to beat on him. Frieza kept hitting him and shot him down to the floor. Cell laughed and kicked him back up to Frieza.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan!! Goku opened his eyes to scream but was in the tank. He moved around but he was still being healed, a few bubbles released which got Bulma's attention.  
  
  
She walked over to him. "You're almost done, quit fussing." she said softly.  
  
  
Gohan! Someone help Gohan! Goku screamed but only bubbles were Bulma's answer. She sighed and moved back over to her spot in watching what was going on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan cried out as Frieza kept on hitting him. He backed up panting and spit out some blood. Cmon dad, I need you. He thought, I can't take him by myself.  
  
  
Frieza screamed and rammed back at Gohan, who quickly dodged and reataliated making Frieza have to fly back. He shook it off and flew back at Gohan.  
  
  
The others in the space ship watched on in awe at the two guys fighting on. "I can't even see them." Chi-chi said. "Well whats going on!" She asked.  
  
  
The others ignored her and continued watching.  
  
  
Gohan pulled back and took a breath, Frieza hovered smiling, not even hurt. "Is that all you got boy?" He asked.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
"So Yamcha, are you ready to train with me?" King Kai asked.  
  
  
"No." Yamcha said.   
  
  
"What!"  
  
  
"There is no point for me to train with you master, I couldn't help Goku the first time Cell was here... how could I now? I am not a saiyen, I am useless." Yamcha said sadly.  
  
  
"Thats not true Yamcha, you like fighting just as much as Goku and Vegeta." King Kai said.  
  
  
"Yes that may be true, but I can never be as strong as they are... and I can never be wished back again, so what is the point?" Yamcha asked.  
  
  
King Kai just sighed. "Well, if you don't believe in yourself, then why should I..." He sighed again and went into his house leaving Yamcha standing there thinking.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
"How much longer... till we get to Earth?" Guru asked weakly.  
  
  
"We should be there sometime today." Nail answered. "I am going to get some sleep." He said.  
  
  
Guru nodded as Nail went over and got into a bed next to the sleeping Dende. He sighed. "Nail...my son."  
  
  
Nail looked up. "What is it?"  
  
  
"The Namek dragon balls can live on." Guru said.  
  
  
Nail jumped up. "What!"  
  
  
"There is another reason I wish to go to Earth, to pass on the power of the dragon balls to the one called Piccilo."  
  
  
"But...then we could just wish you back." Nail said.  
  
  
Guru shook his head. "We can only use the dragon balls to wish back people who haven't died of natural causes."   
  
  
"But...why Piccilo, shouldn't the elder of Namek be the one?" Nail asked confused.  
  
  
"Yes...but Piccilo is almost as old as me."  
  
  
"What?" Nail was now even more confused.  
  
  
"He was once part of someone named Kami...who lived on Namek. We were both kids together, but when the storms hit Namek he fled in a spaceship...  
  
  
I hadn't known till the time Frieza came to Namek, but he had crash landed on Earth, and lost his memory. He grew up in a wasteland, training and becoming a strong martial artist.  
  
  
Like on Namek, Earth has a God and protector to watch over them, when Kami grew up, he wanted to be the God. But the past God forbid it, because Kami had alittle evil in his heart.  
  
  
Even if the evil in Kami's heart was small, noone with evil thoughts at all could be a God. Kami trained hard for months and finally was able to separate the evil from his body, who took a whole other form.  
  
  
This form killed and destroyed towns on Earth, causing destruction and chaos. God was unhappy with Kami, and still wouldn't let him take his place.  
  
  
Kami then went to the help of a little boy, his name Goku. He explained what had happened and Goku was happy to help. Goku took on the evil Kami and defeated him.  
  
  
At the end of the long battle Goku flew right through the evil Kami's stomach. The evil, sensing he would die quickly spit out an egg, which he hoped would be able to take his place, were he left off.  
  
  
Piccilo was born from that egg. He grew up constantly fighting, and with his father's influence on him, he was naturally evil. He grew up hating Goku, and fought him alot, in martial arts tournaments.  
  
  
Goku was too strong for Piccilo though, which pushed him to keep training harder and harder. When Raditz came to the Earth and threatened to destroy it, Piccilo had to join forces with Goku, it may not seem right, but the evil saiyens saved Piccilo.  
  
  
After Piccilo defeated Raditz, and in the process killed Goku, something hit him, while he looked at Goku's dead body. It wasn't as good as it imagined...Piccilo had gotten what he wanted, and realized he didn't want it.  
  
  
Before Raditz died he informed Piccilo that the other saiyens were coming, and they were much stronger... from then on Piccilo changed, if he knew it or not.  
  
  
He took Goku's son, Gohan and trained him, while Goku went to King Kai to train, and when Vegeta and Nappa came to Earth Goku won and Piccilo was killed.  
  
  
He had plenty of time to think before Gohan wished him back using the Namek dragon balls, and against Frieza he stood no chance. Goku defeated Frieza and everyone on Namek was transferred to Earth as you know.  
  
  
After that Piccilo showed his true powers against the evil Garlic JR, who he killed with Gohan. Kami and Mr. Popo was saved by Piccilo who left to train right after he was done.  
  
  
Three years later when androids attacked the Earth, Piccilo stood no chance against them, and when Cell showed himself, Kami decited it was time to rejoin with Piccilo...  
  
  
Piccilo is now the God of the Earth, and Kami is part of him... Kami is my old friend, and I would want nothing more then for him to be my successor and come back to Namek." Guru finished.  
  
  
Nail didn't know exactly what to say. "But...what if Piccilo refuses?"  
  
  
"That is his desicion to make my son...please get some rest, we will have a big day ahead of us." Guru said, turning his back to Nail.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
"Whats wrong with my Goku!" Chi-chi cried out, seeing Goku's eyes opening and him moving around.  
  
  
"I don't know." Bulma said, frantically pushing keys.  
  
  
Gohan!!!! Someone let me out of here!! Goku silently begged.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan cried out as Frieza continued his assault against him. He hit the floor hard and cried out when he felt Frieza's feet hitting his neck hard, Frieza flew back up and Gohan rolled over and crawled to his feet.  
  
  
He fell back down with a pant. Frieza laughed and landed next to him. "What is the matter boy?"  
  
  
Gohan cried out as he remembered the ruthless Frieza. Gohan watching Frieza as he just hurt the poor Namek's without caring, trying to attack poor Dende, Gohan's best friend.  
  
  
Frieza laughing and shooting at his dad, with Piccilo quickly saving him, getting hurt himself. Frieza ramming Krillin with his horn right through his stomach!  
  
  
And again picking on Krillin, blowing him up! Frieza was completly evil! He didn't deserve to live! And neither did Cell, who would wish them back!  
  
  
Gohan cried out in anger, his chi flowing out of him and he flew towards Frieza. Frieza laughed and dodged out of the way of the incoming boy.  
  
  
Gohan screamed and flew up to him punching and kicking. Frieza easily dodged and reataliated sending the boy flying into the air. Gohan quickly recovered and flew back down and continued to attack.  
  
  
As much as Gohan tried he couldn't even touch the mighty Frieza and Frieza easaly punched the boy away. He cried out and flew back at Frieza.  
  
  
Frieza continued to laugh as he dodged the attacks and screamed as chi flew out of him, pushing Gohan back. Gohan floated watching Frieza scream, breathing hard and sweating.  
  
  
The salty sweat stung Gohan's face as it mixed with the blood. Frieza stopped screaming and floated with his head down. He again began to laugh. "You don't stand a chance against me boy."  
  
  
He looked at him and laughed again, flew at Gohan and quickly hit him hard in the face. Gohan cried out and was pushed back hard as Frieza flew up behind him stopping him by holding out his arm.  
  
  
Gohan flew back and rammed right into Frieza's outstreched arm, crying out in pain. He slowly turned around panting and bleeding as Frieza flew closer, close enough that Gohan could smell his horrid breath.  
  
  
"Are you ready to die boy?" He asked calmly. He grabbed the injured super saiyen by the hair. "Bah! Super saiyens." He held out his hand as an energy ball began to form.  
  
  
Gohan quickly tried to kick Frieza but Frieza used his tail to grab hold of the boy's feet, and held him out far enough that he couldn't reach him with his hands.  
  
  
He laughed as the energy ball grew brighter and bigger. "Time to die!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Nooo! Gohan! Goku cried out, but didn't make a sound. His chi flew out of him and made the water bubble.   
  
  
Bulma cried out in surprise as the glass started to crack. "Oh no! Goku!" Chi-chi cried out covering her face with her hands and crying.  
  
  
Goku ripped the tube off of him and continued to scream, the glass beginning to leak.   
  
  
Frieza gasped and looked down at the ship. The energy ball disapeared. "Such power..." He dropped Gohan and landed next to Cell.  
  
  
The water splashed out of the healing pod and the ship lit up in blue light. "Whats going on I can't see!"  
  
  
Goku screamed as the water lowered from under his head, he could no longer see, the light he gave off was too bright. His hair went to Blonde as he continued to scream and felt his fighting power raise.  
  
  
The airplane rocked as the healing pod broke completly and Goku came walking out, glowing white.  
  
  
"Wha--what's happened to him!" Bulma cried out.  
  
  
  
Whats going on? What has Goku gone through... he has definatly transformed again, but to what? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z... Goku is back, and better then ever, his new form is supurb, but is it enough to defeat Frieza and Cell? Find out in our next episode... "Vegeta's angry!"  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Legends  
  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Z...Gohan continues his hopeless fight against Frieza as Cell watches on laughing. Goku can sence his boy's chi dieing and can do nothing to help him, or can he? Goku in a transformation of anger broke right through the healing cell, almost breaking through the airplane together! He's transformed past a super saiyen, but to what?  
  
  
Episode 10:Vegeta's angry!  
  
  
Goku screamed in rage as Gohan looked up towards the airplane. "Thats.. father's...chi." he said weakly.  
  
  
Goku walked out of the airplane glowing white, Cell and Frieza had to cover thier eyes he was glowing so brightly. He walked over to Cell and Frieza and screamed.  
  
  
His chi flew out and blew Frieza and Cell off of thier feet. "Impossible!" Cell said trying to stand up but couldn't move up.  
  
  
Goku continued to scream as he felt himself transform. He quieted down and the smoke around him that had formed from his transformation started to clear.  
  
  
Cell and Frieza gasped as they saw Goku. His blond hair had now grown and turned a golden color. He was almost twice the size of he was before.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my!" King Kai cried out.  
  
  
"What is it King Kai?" Yamcha asked.  
  
  
"Its Goku, he has transformed again..." King Kai mumbled.  
  
  
Yamcha couldn't say anything but was as shocked as King Kai.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you!" Frieza yelled at Goku, and flew at him attacking. Goku just stood there looking at his hands as Frieza flew up to him and started attacking.  
  
  
Goku swooshed his hand around easily blocking Frieza's attack while still looking at his other hand as if he was examining it.  
  
  
He looked at Frieza and using his other hand hit him hard in the face. Frieza gasped and moved back screaming in pain and shock. "Impossible!"  
  
  
Goku smiled. "What are you!" Frieza screamed at him.  
  
  
Goku smiled again. "A saiyen."  
  
  
"Damn you saiyens! You're nothing but apes, nothing but filthy dirty apes!" Frieza cried out.  
  
  
Goku sighed. "You will never learn will you Frieza." He flew at Frieza and hit him hard in the gut. Frieza cried out as his air and spit flew out of his mouth.  
  
  
Goku brought his leg up hitting Frieza hard in the chin sending him flying up. Goku flew up and hit him hard in the back, to the ground.  
  
  
Frieza coughed and crawled to his feet. Goku landed next to him as Frieza started to laugh. "I'm impressed, I guess I will have to use my full power!"  
  
  
"It didn't seem to work the last time." Goku said calmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its time for me to use 100%!" Frieza screamed, beginning to gather energy.  
  
  
Goku just floated there watching. "Goku! Fight him, don't let him become full power!" King Kai warned.  
  
  
"I'm sorry King Kai, I want him to know that when he loses he will know he gave it everything he had!"Goku said.  
  
  
"Whatever turns you on." Frieza said gathering energy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Frieza gasped as Goku continued to pummle him. He landed softly on the ground. Frieza landed on a rock across from him and started to breath heavaly.  
  
  
"Its done." Goku said.  
  
  
"What!" Frieza was outraged. "What do you mean its done?" A few seconds passed and Goku said nothing. "Tell me you dirty ape, you said 'Its done' what does that mean!"  
  
  
Goku sighed. "You're beaten, you're fighting power is decreasing with every blow, it would be a waste of my time to fight you, you're not even a challenge to me.  
  
  
I have done what I needed to do, you're pride is crushed, you have been beaten by someone, and to make matters worse, he was just an ape, right?"  
  
  
Frieza screamed in rage. "Live you're life Frieza, never do harm again." He started to fly away.  
  
  
"Don't you run away from me!!!" Frieza screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Frieza shuddered. "Damn you ape! You will pay!" He said beginning to gather energy.   
  
  
Goku just stood thier watching. "Think what you want to Frieza, but you're blinded by your rage, you can never win."  
  
  
Cell walked up in front of Frieza. "I'll take care of him. While you power up."  
  
  
Frieza nodded and continued to gather energy. Cell rushed at Goku and hit him hard in the gut. Goku cried out in surprise more then pain as Cell kicked him down to the ground.  
  
  
Cell quickly grabbed Goku's head and flung him up in the air, he flew up at him and pummled him with punches and kicks then hit him hard back to the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There, they are done." Bulma said hitting some keys, and letting Gohan and Vegeta out. "Ok let us put Trunks and Piccilo in, then we can put Tien and Krillin."  
  
  
The others nodded as Vegeta gasped. "Kakarot's power, it can't be!" He tore out of the plane and gasped at the new form of Goku. "How could it be! He has transformed into an even stronger form of super saiyen, and its still not enough to kill Cell?"  
  
  
He growled and looked at Frieza, gathering energy to be at 100%. "No you don't Frieza!" he said flying over to him and punching him hard to the floor.  
  
  
He gasped and looked up. "Ah, its you Vegeta, I don't need full power to kill you!"  
  
  
Vegeta scowled and went to attack Frieza but got hit hard with an energy ball. He was flung into the air and fell down hard. Frieza was laughing and flew at him again.  
  
  
Vegeta quickly stood up and dodged out of the way of Frieza and flung a few energy balls at him. Frieza flung them away from him and they hit the ground far away from them with an explosion.  
  
  
Frieza flew up to Vegeta and hit him hard and hit him with other hits. Vegeta flew down and hit the ground hard. He cried out in pain as his hair turned black.  
  
  
Cell laughed as he continued to pummle the new super saiyen form of Goku. Goku flew back and shook his head as Cell flew to him. He dodged out of the way hitting Cell hard in the back.  
  
  
Cell cried out and flipped around flying to Goku as he started punching and kicking, Goku blocked and did his own retaliations as Cell blocked and dodged.  
  
  
  
  
  
King Kai looked on in astonishment as Yamcha finished eating another bowl of food. "Jeeze Yamcha, you're turning into a regular Goku."  
  
  
He laughed. "Well while I was training at the Kame house we didn't really have much food, this is great!" he said.  
  
  
King Kai sighed and went outside. "He has transformed again, but is it enough?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"They are done." Bulma said softly pushing some buttons letting Trunks and Piccilo out.  
  
  
The two shook and dried themselves off and flew out of the ship. "Don't bother thanking me!" Bulma said. "Lets go Krillin and Tien get in."   
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
Guru coughed. He sighed and looked at the two sleeping Namek's. They would wake soon, and then they would be at the Earth.  
  
  
** ** **  
  
  
Vegeta crawled up as Gohan and Trunks flew over him towards Frieza. "Damn...them....even my son is stronger then me, and Kakarott, he has transformed again to an even stronger form of a super saiyen!"  
  
  
Vegeta stood up and screamed in rage. "Damn you Kakarott!" His chi flew out of him and Frieza and Cell looked down at him. Goku smiled and attacked the preoccupied Cell, sending him to the ground.  
  
  
Gohan and Trunks had to shield their eyes from the emmence light coming off of Vegeta. "He's transforming! No it can't be!"  
  
  
  
  
  
'10:12' Bulma sighed as she looked at her watch, they have been fighting for almost 2 days strait. And to put it worsely only 2 more days till the dragon balls became good again, but who will get to wish?  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta continued to scream as the force of his chi flew the fighters back. Cell gasped. "His fighting power!" Goku took advantage again of Cell's weakness and attacked.  
  
  
Cell cried out in pain and reataliated hitting Goku hard in the gut. Goku cried out and flew back.   
  
  
Vegeta's light faded as his chi continued to flow out of him. His blonde hair was now goldish like Goku's and he had grown a few inches.  
  
  
He smiled. "I did it, I transformed! I surpased Kakarott!" He cheered. "Wow, I'm so powerful I can't believe it!"  
  
  
Frieza looked on in shock. "Not him too!" He looked at the two boys who powered up and became super saiyens as well. "What! Impossible!"  
  
  
Vegeta laughed and flew at Frieza hitting him hard in the gut and then sending him flying in the air. He flew up and hit Frieza back down by hitting him hard in the back.  
  
  
Frieza gasped in pain and stood. He laughed. "You can't defeat me, maybe you can now, but not if I'm using my full power!"  
  
  
Vegeta landed next to him. "Hah!"  
  
  
Trunks and Gohan watched on in horror. "Dad no!"  
  
  
"Shut up Trunks! Go on Frieza, show me you're full power!"  
  
  
"Gladly, I just want to warn you that you will have no chance of defeating me when I use my full power!"  
  
  
"Well then it must be alot better then what you're using now." Vegeta said smugly.  
  
  
"It is, you see Vegeta, I'm only useing 5% of my true power, and Cell, he's using 10."  
  
  
The fighters gasped. "Impossible, its a lie!" Vegeta cried out.  
  
  
"Lets find out." Frieza said and began to gather energy.  
  
  
The time has finally come, Frieza is going to use his full power! Is it true that he has only been using 5% of his true power? If it is the Z warriors are in alot of trouble! Find out what happens on the next episode of Dragon ball Z!  
  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Z, Frieza continues to Power up as Vegeta fights off his own son, and Gohan! Vegeta whats wrong with you! Meanwhile Guru announces that they are 5 hours away from Earth! And Goku continues his fight with Cell, but is it true that Cell is only using 10% of his true power? Watch out Goku! "Foolish Vegeta."  
  
  
*Author's notes Chapter's 1-10*  
  
  
Hi its Sephiroth and for you guys that like my story thanks I am working hard on getting more chapters up, I'll try to do one a day since the holidays are over now, so stay tuned!  
  
  
Also I'm working on a sequel to the DBZ cast intervue for the year 2000 since everyone liked it so much:) Also basically the only complaints, or critism for my story is that it has nothing to do with the series!  
  
  
I know that Gohan killed Cell, and I know they all should be like ssj6 already or whatever but just think of it as a different future, like Trunks' time. With that said noone better complain of how Gohan should be ssj4 or where Goten is or how old Trunks and Gohan are ok?  
  
  
Well thats it for my author's notes, if you read my FF7 story, "Life" Then you know I do Author's notes every 10 chapters, and also I deleted the story that I put in Every catigory so don't complain to me anymore about that, thanks and goodbye.  



	11. Chapter 11

Legends  
  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Z. Goku Fights with Cell as Vegeta comes out and gets beat up on by Frieza. Vegeta is outraged and undergoes a transformation, just like Goku! Frieza lets him know that he is only using 5% of his own power, and Cell is only using 10%. But how can that be! The new form of Goku can barly make his own!  
  
  
Episode 11: Foolish Vegeta!  
  
  
Vegeta laughed as Frieza started to power up. "No!" Trunks cried out and flew at him.  
  
  
Vegeta held out his arm and Trunks flew into it hard hitting his neck and spinning around. "Don't be foolish." Vegeta said.  
  
  
"Dad! We have to kill him now!" Trunks said sadly.  
  
  
"Don't interfere!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
Gohan cried out and flew at Vegeta punching and kicking. Vegeta easily overpowered him and flung him back hard into the airplane.  
  
  
"Damn pesky kids." Vegeta said. Trunks powered up quickly and continued to fly at Frieza. Vegeta laughed and flung an energy ball at his son.   
  
  
Trunks cried out in horror and pain as the ball hit him hard in the back flinging him far past Frieza into a mountain.  
  
  
"Hmph." Vegeta said. The smoke floated out of the mountain and Frieza continued to power up. "Hurry up Frieza, I want to kill you now."  
  
  
Frieza smiled. "So you're impatient, I'm at 25% now."  
  
  
Trunks cried and crawled out of the rubble. He whiped some blood away from his lip. "No!" He stood and flew towards Frieza.  
  
  
Vegeta smirked. "You don't quit do you." He flew past Frieza to Trunks.  
  
  
Trunks gasped and stopped short as Vegeta stood there in front of him. He hit him hard in the gut and flung him down to the ground. "Stay down." he said softly.  
  
  
"Dad...dad..."Trunks moaned. He screamed and powered up into a super saiyen. Vegeta sighed as Trunks flew up to him and punched him hard in the face.  
  
  
Vegeta flew back in surprise as Trunks flew at him and continued to attack him. Vegeta flew back and flung an energy ball at Trunks.  
  
  
Trunks gasped and got flung to the floor. Vegeta floated breathing hard. "What the hell! How could he be so strong!"  
  
  
Trunks flew out of the smoke and attacked Vegeta. The two swapped punches and blocks as Frieza continued to power up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gohan are you ok?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Yes, damn Vegeta is gunna let Frieza power up!" Gohan cried out.  
  
  
"Do you need to use the healing cell? Its free now."   
  
  
"No time!" Gohan said flying out. Tien, Krillin and Piccilo were trying to help Goku fight Cell, but where getting nowhere fast. Trunks was fighting with his dad, and Frieza was still powering up.  
  
  
"Damn!" Gohan cried flying up to help his dad.  
  
  
Cell pushed Tien back with a force field and Goku rushed up and tried to attack Cell, who quickly ducked and flung Goku down to Gohan.  
  
  
Tien screamed and flew at Cell, hitting him hard in the neck. Cell cried out and held out his hand and a stream of energy flew out of it, vaporizing Tien and Piccilo.   
  
  
Gohan and Goku gasped in surprise as Cell stopped and smiled. Tien was nowhere to be found and Piccilo's body fell to the floor hitting it hard, he was missing half of his stomach and all but one arm.  
  
  
He cried out in pain as his two legs splurted out and his stomach and arm regenerated next. "Tien!" He cried out between gasps. "No!"  
  
  
"Tien!" King Kai cried out. "Poor Tien..."  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Guru cried out.  
  
  
"What is it Guru?" Dende asked.  
  
  
"We may be too late." Guru said.  
  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
  
"We may be too late, Cell and Frieza are killing the Earth's warriors off, one by one..."Guru said sadly.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Goku cried out as he hit the ground landing on his hands and knees. He looked up to the others fighting Cell. "We don't stand a chance."  
  
  
Vegeta continued to block and dodge Trunks' attacks, but was getting tired. He screamed and punched the boy hard in the face. He cried out and flew back holding his nose, blood trickling out of it.  
  
  
"Father!" Trunks cried out. "He will kill you!"  
  
  
Vegeta laughed. "Don't be foolish boy, I'll kill him easily."   
  
  
Cell laughed. "Thats what he said when he let me become a perfect body, then I was untouchable to him."  
  
  
Vegeta growled. Frieza smiled for a second but gasped in surprise as Vegeta's foot hit his neck hard sending him to the floor.  
  
  
"What!" he cried out.  
  
  
Trunks smiled. "Finally, dad is getting smarter."  
  
  
"You'll pay for this Vegeta!" Frieza said to the new form of super saiyen Vegeta. "I don't need 100% to kill you! I can kill you now, while I'm at 60!"   
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sighed. "There's no way this is going to fly, we are stuck here."  
  
  
"What time is it?" Rochi asked.  
  
  
"7:11, I'm hungry." Bulma said. "Do we have any capsuls with food?"  
  
  
"Yea I have." Chi-chi said. He took out a capsul clicked it and dropped it outside of the airplane. A house formed and the others gasped and smiled.   
  
  
Bulma sighed before stepping inside. "The other's must be hungry." She sighed again and entered the house.  
  
  
"Whats you're problem Bulma?" Chi-chi asked as she saw her entering the house.  
  
  
"I'm just worrying about the guys." Bulma responded.  
  
  
"Oh Bulma don't worry, my Goku will defeat those awful men, and my Gohan is just as good as Goku." Chi-chi said.  
  
  
"I don't think it would be that easy this time." Bulma said sadly.  
  
  
"Shut-up Bulma, help me cook ok?" Chi-chi said.   
  
  
Bulma sighed again but helped her anyway.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Guru smiled as he saw the planet Jupiter quickly pass. "We will be there in a minute or so." Guru said happily.  
  
  
"Yes Guru." Nail said.  
  
  
Dende walked up and looked outside the window. "I can see it!" He said.   
  
  
The others smiled. "I'm going to try and land it as close as I can to where the other's are." Nail said, pushing some buttons.  
  
  
"Thank you Nail." Guru said, coughing.  
  
  
Dende rushed up to him and wiped some sweat from his forhead with a napkin. "Are you ok Guru?"  
  
  
"My time is almost up." Guru said. "Please hurry Nail."  
  
  
Nail nodded. "I'll try."  
  
  
Guru and the other's are moments away from landing on Earth, but can Guru do what he wants to do while there is enough time? And now that Frieza has powered up to 60% does Vegeta have a chance? And what about Goku and the others, they have thier hands full with Cell, who is only using 5% of his true power! Is this the end of the world?  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z...Guru and the others reach Earth but will Piccilo take the Dragon Balls of Namek? Find out in "Guru's Legacy."


	12. Chapter 12

Legends.  
  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Z, Vegeta fought off his own son to let Frieza power up, but Trunk's and Cell's words helped Vegeta learn what he was doing wrong.  
  
  
"Dad! Don't let you're Pride rule you, thats why Goku will always be stronger then you!"  
  
  
"Haha it was because of him that I was able to become a whole body, and he didn't stand a chance against me!"  
  
  
The enraged Vegeta attacked Frieza, stopping him from powering up to full, but was it too late? Frieza is now at 60% of his fighting power. And now Guru is close to landing on Earth.  
  
  
Episode 12, Guru's legacy.  
  
  
The space ship tore through the Earth's gravity. Guru held tight as the ship slashed its breaks and landed hard.  
  
  
Bulma and Chi-chi ran out of the house and looked at the ship that had just landed. "Wow! That's a Namek ship!" Bulma cried out.  
  
  
Goku looked up weakly at the landing ship. "W-what?" Cell laughed. "Hmm... so someone is crashing the party... I think not!" He held out his hand and a stream of energy flew out of his hand hitting the ship and blowing it up.  
  
  
Bulma and Chi-chi screamed in surprise and got pushed back by the force of the blast that vaparized the house. Chi-chi and Bulma landed hard on thier backs with a shout.  
  
  
Goku sighed and hung his head, whoever it was in there was dead now.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
The Namek screamed in pain. "Guru... is dead." The crowd of Namek's watched in surprise as seven large stones landed hard on the ground.  
  
  
The eldest Namek began to glow, and so did the rocks. "When Guru dies, if he hasn't passed on the Dragon Balls to anyone then the oldest Namek becomes the one who controls them." A Namek said, to noone but himself.  
  
  
The crown gased in awe as the elder continued to glow, let out a scream of pain and fell to his knees. The seven balls glew orange as stars appeared on each of them.  
  
  
They spun around and soared into the air, then separated and flew across the sky.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
King Kai sighed. "What is it King Kai?" Yamcha asked.  
  
  
"Tien will be here soon....but I doubt Guru, Dende, and Nail would want to come."  
  
  
Yamcha couldn't say anything.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
"Damn you Cell!" Goku cried out. "Why did you do that!"  
  
  
"It doesn't matter, the planet will be destroyed by the time this is over." He laughed. Goku screamed and flew at him hitting him hard in the gut.  
  
  
Cell cried out and flew back getting hit again by Goku. Goku continued to pummle Cell as Gohan and the other's watched on. Gohan cheered on his dad.  
  
  
Piccilo just watched Vegeta and Frieza. The two just stood thier ground staring at each other.  
  
  
Vegeta smirked. Frieza looked up at Cell getting beat by Goku. "Look at that Vegeta, it look like that monkey can do what you can't."  
  
  
Vegeta screamed and flew at Frieza who disapeared right before his punch made contact. He looked up to see Frieza above him laughing hysterical.  
  
  
Vegeta scowled and flew at him and kicked, missing him again as he dissapeared. Vegeta scowled as he saw Frieza on the ground laughing even more.   
  
  
The others looked on in horror to see what was going on, even Cell and Goku had stopped fighting. "Damn you Frieza!" Vegeta cried out.  
  
  
Frieza continued to laugh. "Ok, fine, do you want a shot at me? Go ahead." He tapped his chin as Vegeta landed next to him.   
  
  
Vegeta scowled and screamed, punching him as hard as he could in the chin sending his head flying up. Frieza's body didn't move as he moved his neck around cracking it.  
  
  
"Is that all?" He asked calmly. Vegeta screamed and powered up hitting and kicking Frieza, barly pushing the guy back. Frieza laughed and held out his arm to stop a punch from Vegeta.  
  
  
He sqeezed and Vegeta screamed in pain. He pulled back with all his might to get Frieza to let go, his feet dug into the ground which made Frieza scream even harder.  
  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku cried out.  
  
  
"There's no way..." Krillin said wide mouthed.  
  
  
Piccilo just stood there. "He brought it on himself, he will never learn."  
  
  
Frieza squeezed harder and Vegeta fell to his knees and screamed in pain. He had given up trying to struggle his way out of Frieza's grip.  
  
  
Frieza laughed and winced as he felt pressure on his neck. He turned his face to see Krillin's foot implanted on his neck.   
  
  
Krillin shivered in fear and smiled weakly. Frieza grabbed his leg and squeezed. Krillin screamed out in pain. "Krillin!" Goku cried out.  
  
  
"He won't come back this time, monkey, remember last time?" Frieza said smiling, still holding tight with one hand on Vegeta's hand, and one on Krillin's leg.  
  
  
  
  
  
Krillin cried out in surprise and terror and couldn't even speak. Goku smiled and followed his gaze, and his face soon turned serious, as Piccilo and Gohan's did.  
  
  
Up on a mountain stood Frieza, he was hurt, with one eye closed and cuts all over his body. "Good job, my hat goes off to you, you've managed to knock the wind out of me! What an attack that spirit bomb!"  
  
  
Goku gasped and stood up to fight with him but fell back down in his son's arms. Frieza laughed. "Gohan, you have to leave this planet, now!"  
  
  
"Dad! No, I want to stay here and fight with you!"  
  
  
"Listen to me leave!"  
  
  
"Haha, very funny, but only I decide who will leave here today!" Frieza cried out, raising his arm and extending a finger. A thin pink bolt flew out of it heading strait for Goku.  
  
  
Piccilo cried out and pushed Goku out of the way and gasped in pain as the bolt went through his chest, he fell to the floor motionless.  
  
  
Goku cried out now standing on his own, his anger gathering. "I won't let you get away with this!" He cried out barly able to speak.  
  
  
Frieza laughed. "Eany meany miney moe." He pointed at Krilling. "This time you won't be coming back."  
  
  
Krillin gasped as he was forcefully lifted into the air high in the sky. Goku and Gohan cried out. "Help me!!" Krillin begged right before Frieza squeezed his hand shut making Krillin blow up in the air.  
  
  
His blood rained on the warriors as Goku's hair flashed white.  
  
  
  
  
  
Frieza laughed. He looked at Krillin's scared eyes one last time and flung the short man down to the ground. Krillin hit the ground hard with a scream of pain and the scream didn't stop.  
  
  
Frieza smiled and let go of the leg he still held. Vegeta gasped as he saw Krillin trying to crawl slowly away, still screaming in pain.  
  
  
"Help...me..." Krillin begged softly, leaving a trail of blood during his short trip away from Frieza. Goku quickly flew down to his injured friend.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Goku...I couldn't help again..." He coughed, spitting out some blood. He groaned in pain. "I guess its better this way, I'm no saiyen, its up to you now..." He coughed again spitting blood on Goku's chest.  
  
  
"Don't talk you'll be ok." Goku said.  
  
  
Krillin smiled. He looked at his open socket, gushing blood. "I don't think so old friend, but it was nice fighting with you, when we were kids, we were the same strength.." He coughed.  
  
  
Goku wiped a tear from his eye. "But you just kept getting stronger, but I can't, I'm sorry, I couldn't help...." He coughed again choking on his own blood.  
  
  
Goku held back a sob and held Krillin up. "Its ok its ok."  
  
  
"I'll say hi to Yamcha and the bunch for you, I'm sure more will be coming up soon enough." He looked at Trunks and Gohan laying close together on the floor.  
  
  
"We can't come back...... goodbye..." He let out a final sigh and went limp in Goku's arms.   
  
  
Goku screamed as his chi flew out of him blowing the ground. Vegeta took the opertunity to pull free of Frieza's gasp. He cried out rubbing his hand, making sure it wasn't broken.  
  
  
Goku continued to cry out as tears fell mixed with blood to the floor. Gohan raised his head. "Daddy, his chi, is rising so fast."  
  
  
Trunks moved over to Gohan and helped him up. "Are you ok Gohan?"   
  
  
"No, the plane is gone, we can't get healed." Gohan said sadly.   
  
  
"Come on, lets make sure our mom's are ok." Trunks said. Gohan nodded and they moved towards the wreckage.  
  
  
Cell looked at Goku and smirked. "Looks like you hit a nerve Frieza."  
  
  
Frieza laughed, cracking his knuckles. "I sure hope so, I was getting bored killing all these people without even trying."  
  
  
Cell laughed and Piccilo growled, trying not to be blown away by Goku's chi.  
  
  
Vegeta scowled. "How can it be! We already surpassed super saiyen, how could Kakarott surpasse what surpasses a super saiyen!"  
  
  
Frieza turned his head. "So, is the ape going to transform again?"  
  
  
"It can't be...." Vegeta said. "It just can't be."  
  
  
"Ha, not if I can help it." Frieza said smugly and flew towards the powering up Saiyen. He landed a blow hard on his face, sending him flying down.  
  
  
Goku shook it off and jumped up, his eyes locked on Frieza and then on Piccilo. Piccilo nodded and landed in front of Frieza.  
  
  
"Out of my way!" Frieza said holding out his hand preparing an energy ball.  
  
  
Piccilo thought fast. "Kill me, kill the dragon balls!" He pointed to the bag of stones.  
  
  
Vegeta looked at the setting sun. Thats right! There is only one more day now untill we can make a wish to the dragon! I can become immortal and defeat both Cell and Frieza!  
  
  
Frieza cried out, looking past Piccilo to Goku, now powering up again. He screamed blowing his chi out even more, sending Piccilo flying into Frieza.  
  
  
Frieza hissed at Piccilo and flung him off of him. He fell on his back and jumped back up onto his feet, that dug into the ground. He struggled not to be pushed back.  
  
  
"What the hell!" Frieza cried out. "Bullshit! He is going to die now!"  
  
  
Frieza is mad now, as Goku seems to be transforming again, due to Frieza killing Krillin, has Frieza made a terrible mistake, like he did on Namek? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Z. The SSJ3 Goku struts his stuff and is almost holding his own against Frieza at 60%. Vegeta gets furious that Goku had became a new form of the super saiyen and takes out his anger with Cell, will Vegeta become a SSJ3 as well? Can Goku defeat Frieza, before he becomes 100%? And will Cell power up? He's still using 10% of his power, what is he waiting for!?! Find out next episode, "The power of Saiyens."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Legends.  
  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Z... Guru and his friends reached Earth, but only to be destroyed by Cell's energy ball! The blast vaporized Chi-Chi's ship, and Bulma's ship, and killed Guru, Nail, Dende, and Master Rochi! And if that wasn't bad enough Vegeta had seemed to be too late on stopping Frieza's powering up as Frieza easily overpowered the warrior. Krillin bravly tryed to save Vegeta but Frieza killed Krillin! Krillin and Goku had thier last words knowing that Krillin could never come back and after Krillin died, Goku started to undergo another wild transformation! It seems he has found a form that surpasses the form that surpassed super saiyen! But will it be enough?  
  
  
Episode 13: Power of the Saiyens.  
  
  
Frieza cried out and stood up. Goku stopped screaming and his chi died down to a flow directly around his body. Cell, Frieza, Piccilo, King Kai, Yamcha, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta all gasped out in surprise at the Goku they saw before them.  
  
  
His golden hair had grown under his sholders, and it had looked as if he had aged a few years, his muscles had grown, and his cuts had disapeared.   
  
  
"It, can't be!" Vegeta cried out. Damn it! Kakarott has surpassed me again, Goddamn it!  
  
  
Frieza smiled and cracked his knuckles. "Hmm, you look different, but no matter." he laughed. Cell smiled and looked on.  
  
  
Gohan and Trunks ran up to the still smoking ground where the space ship was destroyed. Chi-chi and Bulma were lieing unconsious on the floor.  
  
  
"Mother!" The boys ran up to them and tried to wake them up.  
  
  
Chi-chi gasped and stood. "Gohan, oh my baby boy you're ok!"  
  
  
Gohan's face turned red. "Mom, stop it you're embarrising me!"  
  
  
"I don't care! Promise me you're never going to fight again!" She cried.  
  
  
"On second thought, I'll let my mom wake up on her own." Trunks said thoughtfully.  
  
  
Goku stood eyeing Frieza silently. "Well?" Frieza said impatently. "Do somethign!"  
  
  
Goku didn't move. He blinked and looked at Piccilo, he crawled up and breathing heavely stared in awe at Goku's new form. "Does the power of Saiyens ever stop?"  
  
  
Goku smiled. "No."  
  
  
"What!" Frieza cried out. "No what!"  
  
  
Goku moved his vision back to Frieza. "I wasn't talking to you." He said calmly. He turned back to Piccilo. "We are a warring race, I finally understand it, there is no limit to our power, it can only grow."  
  
  
"How dare you ignore me!?" Frieza cried out. He flew at Goku and punched him hard in the stomach. Goku cried out in surprise and flew back, shook it off, and quickly blocked the other attacks Frieza sent his way.  
  
  
Goku smiled as he ducked and dodged and blocked. Frieza contacted his head sending him flying back into a mountain.   
  
  
"It can't be..." Vegeta said, still stareing at Goku's new form. "It just can't be..."   
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
The man sat down watching TV. He combed his hair with his hand breifly and smoked a puff from his cigar. He sighed. "I'm so bored now-a-days." He said.  
  
  
A small girl entered the room. "Hi daddy."  
  
  
The man smiled. "Oh hey Videl, you know I was just getting bored. Want to play?"  
  
  
"Sure!" Videl cried out and smiled.  
  
  
Mr. Satan smiled at his 10 year old daughter. The town had become a normal town after the Cell games, and nothing bad had threatened the Earth, which Mr. Satan was happy about.  
  
  
He was there when the blong haired man killed Cell, and if he didn't wan't recognition then why shouldn't Mr. Satan take it?  
  
  
He smiled to himself and picked up his daughter and left the room. A maid walked passed him. "Hello sir."  
  
  
He nodded and continued down the hallway. "So what do you want to do Videl?" He said.  
  
  
"I dunno!" She said excitedly.  
  
  
Satan laughed. "You're just as dull as you're dad. He tickled her and she laughed and squigled out of his arms.   
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
King Kai sighed as he looked at the snake way. Tien had arrived a few hours before, and was eating in the house with Yamcha. He sighed and looked at the floor.  
  
  
"Maybe the Earth can't be saved now." He said softly. "Why does everyone pick on us."  
  
  
He had invited Master Rochi to come and visit and he had accepted, but knowing Master Rochi, they wouldn't be expecting him anytime soon.  
  
  
"So Tien, where is Chiat-zu?" Yamcha asked.  
  
  
"We left him at the Kame house..." Tien said thinking. "Wow I just remembered that..."  
  
  
"Yea, Puar is there too... hope they aren't to lonley." Yamcha replied. Bubbled walked in with a chief robe on and took the large stack of plates and dishes away and into the kitchen.  
  
  
"Keep it coming Bubbles!" Tien said happily.  
  
  
King Kai sighed. "I guess its for the best, it seems the Saiyens are the only hope for the planet Earth now..."  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Vegeta growled as he watched Frieza and Goku exchange punches. "They, they are almost equal! And I couldn't even touch him! Impossible!!"  
  
  
Goku smiled and dodged out of Frieza's way as he quickly turned and jabbed him hard in the back of the head. Frieza flipped landed quickly on his feet, jumped back towards Goku.  
  
  
Goku quickly blocked a punch dodged a kick and got pushed back by a blow to the eye. He blocked another punch, threw a punch of his own, only hitting Frieza's shin, and cried out in pain as Frieza kneed him in the gut.   
  
  
He flew back and quickly dodged out of the way of Frieza who wouldn't quit with his attacks and Goku quickly jumped down and landed on his hands and knees breathing hard.  
  
  
Frieza landed softly across from him. "You see now monkey? No matter how many times you transform you can never defeat me."  
  
  
Frieza flew at Goku preparing to attack and gasped as he connected with Goku's knee. Goku smiled and punched Frieza off of him. Frieza shook it off with a scream and the two flew at each other and started to punch and kick.  
  
  
Vegeta stood staring at the floor. His eyes flared. "Its not possible! It can't be!" I am the king of Saiyens, how can I be surpassed by him! He thought angrely.  
  
  
I have to become this super saiyen 3!! I have too! Vegeta thought angrely. But how? He looked up at Cell, ahh!   
  
  
Cell just hovered, watching Goku and Frieza fight, Frieza was slowly gaining the upper hand. Vegeta scowled and flew up at Cell, hitting him hard in the head and catching him by surprise.  
  
  
He flipped around in the air and faced Vegeta and smiled. "Tricky boy, naughty naughty."  
  
  
Vegeta smiled and rushed at Cell. Cell blocked his punch easily and Vegeta twirled and hit his face with the back of his fist. Cell gasped and flew back as Vegeta flew at him and kicked him hard in the chin, sending him flying.  
  
  
Cell growled and quickly recovered, and flew back down to Vegeta. Vegeta dodged out of the way of the first few punches and got hit with a kick in the leg.   
  
  
He cried out in pain as Cell's hand made contact with his nose. He cried out in pain as blood spurted out of his nose. Cell laughed. "Vegeta you don't stand a chance!" He yelled still laughing. "Do you want to transform like Goku? Go on! I'll help you, since you helped me."  
  
  
Vegeta gasped. Cell moved towards him and looked him over. "Hmm, you don't have the ability to transform to this third form of a super saiyen.... but no worry's I'll give it to you."  
  
  
Vegeta said nothing but held his nose. Cell smiled and held out his hand, and touched Vegeta's sholder. Vegeta and Cell screamed in pain as the chi of both of them flew out.   
  
  
Vegeta's gold hair began to grow just like Goku's below his sholder, as his muscles grew. In a minute the two stopped screaming, and Vegeta flew back away from Cell.  
  
  
"No thank you?" Cell laughed. "Ok, now I can fight for real." He started to power up but Vegeta quickly jabbed him in the neck sending him flying hard to the ground.  
  
  
Vegeta landed softly flexing his muscles and cracking his knuckles. Cell weakly climbed out of the rubble. "What the hell Vegeta! Not going to let me power up? After I did that for you?"  
  
  
"Sorry Cell." Vegeta said calmly walking towards him. "You aren't going to get to power up like Frieza did."  
  
  
"Ah so Vegeta is learning how to fight finally. Looks like I made a mistake letting you transform." Cell said.  
  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "Doesn't matter, you're both going to die anyway."   
  
  
Cell laughed. Vegeta turned to see Goku be flung to the floor. His super saiyen 3 body was bloody and bashed. Frieza walked up to Vegeta. "What were you saying?" He said.  
  
  
Cell began to power up behind him. "40% should do, give me a minute." He said calmly.  
  
  
Frieza nodded.  
  
  
The time has come, the evil doers are beginning to show thier true power, and it is too much for Goku to handle, what about Vegeta? And what will happen to the Earth if the Saiyens aren't good enough to do it? Find out on our next episode of Dragon Ball Z!  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z...Vegeta tries his best to fight Frieza, but can't handle it by himself, come on Goku Frieza needs help! Next episode..."Dragon balls, 24 hours and counting."  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Legends  
  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Z... Frieza and Goku fought fiecly but Goku couldn't stand a chance, even using all of his new SSJ3 strength, with Frieza only using 60%, is there any hope of survivle? Meanwhile Vegeta is in denile that Goku had surpassed him once again, but Cell gives Vegeta the power to transform! And then Vegeta was forced to fight Frieza while Cell powered up! And to top it all off, the Dragon Balls will become good again in alittle over 24 hours!!  
  
  
Episode 14: Dragon Balls, 24 hours and counting.  
  
  
Vegeta sighed as he saw Cell fly back alittle and start to power up. He turned to go stop him and had to back up when Frieza appeared in front of him.  
  
  
"Damn you!" Vegeta yelled and hit Frieza hard in the stomach. Frieza cried out in surprise and backed up. Vegeta flew at him and Frieza disapeared before Vegeta could hit him.  
  
  
Vegeta cried out as Frieza kicked him hard in the back. He fell hard on his hands, and flipped right back up. He blocked the two punches Frieza shot at him and jabbed him in the nose.  
  
  
Frieza growled and kicked Vegeta in the leg. He screamed in pain as Frieza used his tail to grab his feet, and flung him upside down above his head.  
  
  
Frieza then started punching and kicking the hanging Vegeta over and over. A few minutes passed and Vegeta was cut up and bleeding.  
  
  
"How, I'm a super saiyen 3." He mumbled. Frieza just laughed.  
  
  
"Pathetic Monkeys!" Frieza spit on Vegeta and let him fall by letting go of his tail.  
  
  
Vegeta landed hard on his back and let out a tiny gasp. "Damn...it..."He managed to say. Cell walked up to him. "I guess I didn't have to power up to 100% after all." He said calmly.   
  
  
He stretched out. "I'm sure 40% will do." He grabbed Vegeta and tossed him up in the air, quickly kicking him hard in the back, making him speed up in the air fast.  
  
  
Frieza landed next to Cell looking in the sky. "You really sent him up there." he said calmly.  
  
  
"Yea, oh well." Cell said. "Lets kill someone else now."  
  
  
"Well we can't kill the green guy yet." Frieza said sadly, gently kicking Piccilo's body a bit. "What about Goku?"  
  
  
"Sure, I'd like my revenge."  
  
  
"Me too." Frieza said and cried out as something pushed him to the floor.   
  
  
He gasped and pushed it off of him, it was Vegeta. "Damn him, that fucking hurt!" He cried out.   
  
  
"I suppose it should have, I wonder if he ran out of air all the way up there?" Cell asked.  
  
  
Frieza walked over to him. "Nah he's still breathing unfortunatly."  
  
  
Cell smiled and fell down softly as something hit him in the back of the head. "That tickles." he said calmly and stood up, turning around to face the attacker.  
  
  
Gohan stood there, tears in his eyes. "Leave my dad alone!!" He screamed.  
  
  
Trunks was on the opposite side, behind Frieza as Cell saw. The two boys powered up and became super saiyens. "Hmp, so you think that you can beat us as super saiyens, and your dads couldn't as super saiyen 3's?"  
  
  
Gohan screamed in rage and powered up yet again, his hair growing just a bit and becoming more lighter, Trunks did the same. "I see they can become the second form of a super saiyen." Frieza said calmly.  
  
  
"Well I'm not worried, but its something to do before we destroy this planet." Cell said calmly.  
  
  
"True." Frieza agreed. "Alright I'll take this one." He pointed to Trunks.  
  
  
Cell nodded. "I guess that means you're going to die by the hands of Cell." he laughed.  
  
  
Gohan cringed but said nothing. He looked at Trunks breifly and nodded. Trunks nodded back.  
  
  
Goku cringed and crawled over to Vegeta. "Kakarot..."He moaned. "Damn it, I'm the third form of a super saiyen, why can't I beat them?"  
  
  
"Have you noticed something?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"What are you talking about Kakarot?" Vegeta grumbled impatiently.  
  
  
"My tail...its back."Goku moaned.  
  
  
Vegeta gasped. "You're kidding me!" Vegeta grumbled. He moaned in pain and stood up. "My God Kakarot, my tail is back too!"  
  
  
Goku layed down and let out his breath. "Wierd."  
  
  
Trunks flew at Frieza and hit him hard in the head. Frieza flew back quickly and easily blocked the next few punches from him. He laughed in delight and kneed Trunks in the gut.  
  
  
Trunks flew back in pain briefly. Frieza was enjoying this much and it made Trunks even angrier. He flew at Frieza again and he easaly blocked his attacks and hit him back hard with a punch to the nose.  
  
  
Trunks cried out and flipped back away from him, quickly recovered only to see Frieza laughing at him only a few inches away. He gasped as Frieza hit him hard again in the gut sending him flying back.  
  
  
Freiza appeared behind the flying boy and held out his knee, which Trunks flew into hard. He screamed out in pain and started to fall to the ground.  
  
  
Frieza smiled. "Its too easy..." He said. He looked over to Cell and gasped.  
  
  
Gohan with tears still in his eyes kept hitting and punching and kicking. Cell was overwelmed and continued to try and block the punches and kicks, but alot of them connected.  
  
  
Cell cried out in agony and flew away and quickly flung an energy ball at the boy. Gohan screamed and swung his arm, flinging it into the sky.  
  
  
Cell screamed in rage and flung another couple of energy balls at him. Gohan easily dodged then and flew at Cell hitting him hard in the nose.   
  
  
Cell cried out in pain and screamed in rage and flew at the boy. Gohan dodged the first punch and blocked the next one. Cell kicked Gohan hard and he flew back.  
  
  
Gohan smirked and swung around hitting Cell in the neck with the back of his fist. Cell cried out in surprise and flew back. "Damn you fuck!" He yelled, his anger growing even greater.  
  
  
Gohan smiled. Frieza flew up next to Cell. "Whats the matter? Can't take the boy?" he said softly.  
  
  
Cell grumbled a reply but Gohan couldn't hear. "What did you do to Trunks!" Gohan screamed.   
  
  
"Nothing." Trunks said, flying up next to Gohan. He stretched his neck. "I was just getting warmed up for the fight." He smiled at Gohan.  
  
  
"Doesn't look like you did to well you're self." Cell whispered back. Frieza screamed in rage and flew at Trunks, Cell at Gohan.  
  
  
The pair of fighters seemed to almost fight identical side by side. Each person was holding thier own, matching each punch, blocking each kick.  
  
  
The two groups of fighters flew apart as Gohan flung an energy ball hitting Cell hard in the stomach. He cried out and got flung back. He cried out and twisted away from the ball.  
  
  
The energy ball crashed down to the ground. Bulma cried out in surprise. "Damn it, we need to get out of here!" She said.  
  
  
"How do you suppose we do that?" Chi-chi asked.  
  
  
"I have no idea!" Bulma said. "My plane is vaporized, how are you at swimming?"  
  
  
"Ooooh, no way!" She said.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
King Kai smiled. "Those kids may be able to actually do it." He said.  
  
  
Krillin looked up from the book he was reading. "No kidding."  
  
  
"Doesn't surprise me." Tien said. "He's Goku and Vegeta's boy, its not surprising at all that they are stronger then them."  
  
  
Yamcha agreed. Master Roshi didn't look up from his nudie magazine. "No way, I didn't teach them, Goku will do it I'm sure of it."  
  
  
"How come?" Krillin asked.  
  
  
"Because I teached him." Roshi said giggling and turning the page, then turning red.  
  
  
"But you taught me, and I'm dead." Krillin said.  
  
  
"I'm through talking." Roshi said as his face turned redder. "Where is the bathroom."  
  
  
King Kai shook his head and continued watching.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
"Damn it Gohan, we can't do it." Trunks muttered, sweat dripping off of him.  
  
  
"Damn it!" Gohan cried out. But he knew he was right. He and Trunks were getting tired while Cell and Frieza were fine. And they still weren't even using full power.  
  
  
"Its ok son." Goku said, floating up to him.   
  
  
"Dad!" Gohan cried out.   
  
  
Vegeta flew up next to Goku and the others. He said nothing. "We'll take it from here." Goku said.  
  
  
Vegeta and Goku come back from being beaten to a pulp to say that they can handle it? What is going on, do the two have a plan? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!  
  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Z...Vegeta's plan to become a huge weremonkey is put to the test as he makes an artificial moon! But will it work, and what will be the outcome, find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z, "Do the transformations ever stop?"  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Legends  
  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Z...Gohan and Trunks work thier hardest as SSJ2's to kill of Frieza and Cell, but they can't do it! Meanwhile Goku finds something out, his tail has grown back! And so has Vegeta's, do the two have a plan, and will it be enough to kill Cell and Frieza?  
  
  
Episode 15:Do the transformations ever stop?  
  
  
Frieza just smirked. "Don't you two get tired of losing?" He asked.  
  
  
"Don't you?" Vegeta said smugly.  
  
  
Frieza growled in reply and flew at Vegeta. Goku transported in front and blocked Frieza's way. "Tsk tsk." Goku said.  
  
  
"What the hell are they doing?" Trunks asked Gohan.  
  
  
"I have no idea."   
  
  
Vegeta turned to the kids. "Get out of here."  
  
  
"But!"  
  
  
"NOW!" He screamed.   
  
  
Gohan nodded, he and Trunks went down to where thier mother's were.  
  
  
"We need to get you out of here." Trunks said.  
  
  
"I agree." Chi-chi said. "But I'm not swimming.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get out of my way ape!" Frieza screamed.   
  
  
"Watch." Goku pointed at Vegeta who held a small white ball in his two palms.   
  
  
"What the hell...?" Cell said.  
  
  
"Shit! Stop him!" Frieza said, but Vegeta through the ball into the sky. "No!"  
  
  
It flew into space and expanded to look like the moon. Vegeta and Goku smiled. "Shit!" Frieza said noticing thier tails for the first time.  
  
  
The two looked up and started to transform. Thier faces expanded and grew hair, thier bodies did the same. They grew to thier giant were-monkey form, but instead of having black furr they had gold furr.  
  
  
"What the..." Cell looked on in astonishment.  
  
  
"Damn it! We need to cut off thier tales!" Frieza yelled out.  
  
  
But they didn't have the chance, when the giant apes seemed to have grown as far as they could, they started to shrink, and the hair fell off, except for on thier head, which turned black.  
  
  
"What the hell is going on!" Cell demanded.  
  
  
"I don't know..." Frieza responded,dumbfounded.  
  
  
*Note from author* I know this isn't how they really became ssj4, so sue me*  
  
  
The two shrank back down to almost thier original size, except a few feet taller, thier hair was black and long, and they were twice the size that they were before, musclewise.  
  
  
Vegeta looked over himself. "My God, Kakarott, the power!"  
  
  
"He's right." Cell whispered. "We need to power up to full." Frieza nodded and the two started to power up as Goku and Vegeta looked at themselves.  
  
  
"What happened?" Goku said looking over himself.  
  
  
"Is this...is this another form of Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"It can't be, you have black hair." Goku said.  
  
  
"So do you."  
  
  
Goku tried to examine his head but failed. "I'll take you're word on it."  
  
  
"I've never had so much power before." Vegeta said.  
  
  
"Me either..." Goku responded.  
  
  
"We can win we can win!" Vegeta cried out.  
  
  
"We'd better soon." Goku said, looking at the setting sun.  
  
  
"The dragon balls..."Vegeta gasped. "I totally forgot, what time is it?"  
  
  
"I don't know." Goku said.  
  
  
"It's 5!!" Bulma yelled up.  
  
  
"I said leave!" Vegeta screamed.   
  
  
She nodded and let Trunks pick her up and they flew off the island.  
  
  
The two turned thier heads after examining themselves for a few minutes when they heard laughing. "Fools!" Frieza yelled.  
  
  
"Thanks for letting us power up to 100%!" Cell said excitedly, cracking his neck. "Now we can really have fun."  
  
  
The two didn't looks nervous. "Lets to it Kakarot." Vegeta said calmly. Goku nodded and flew at Cell as Vegeta flew at Frieza.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
"Go Goku! Go Vegeta, Kill them!" King Kai yelled.  
  
  
"Whats going on King Kai?" Krillin asked.   
  
  
"They have reached a new stage of Super Saiyan."  
  
  
"Jeese, these guys keep getting stronger and stronger." Tien said.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Gohan landed at Kame island and let his mother down. Trunks followed and let Bulma off. Puar and Chiat-zu flew out of the house.  
  
  
"Oh, you're back, we were wondering where you guys went." Puar said.  
  
  
"It was you guys fighting, wasn't it?" Chiatzu said.  
  
  
"Oh no! I forgot Piccolo!" Gohan said flying away.  
  
  
"Come inside, I'll tell you what happened." Trunks said.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Goku ducked under the punch and kneed Cell in the gut. He barly winced and flipped backwards kicking Goku in the chin.   
  
  
Goku smiled and grabbed the leg flipped around while letting it go, thus flinging him towards the ground.  
  
  
Cell quickly recovered and flung an energy ball at Goku. He swiped it away and it fell into the ocean. Cell growled and flew up at Goku hitting him in the face.   
  
  
Goku gasped and flew back sending an energy beam right through Cell's stomach. Cell laughed and shimmied out of it regenerating his stomach.  
  
  
Goku gasped momentarily but blocked the shot coming from Cell from behind him. With his elbo he hit back into Cell's ribs, which pushed him back a bit.  
  
  
Cell just laughed and flew at Goku. Goku ducked away from the first punch, blocked the next, and punched back. Cell blocked it easily and kicked Goku square in the chest.   
  
  
Goku was pushed back a bit, quickly recovered to find Cell behind him. He did a half flip and kicking Cell in the neck sending him flying down.   
  
  
The two recovered and flew at each other, hitting fists sending explosions rippling through the now small island.  
  
  
Vegeta and Frieza's battle was going nowhere fast as well. Vegeta smirked and punched Frieza, his hand seemed to go right through his head as Frieza grabbed it and flung him over his sholders.  
  
  
Vegeta easily recovered and flew lighting fast behind Frieza kneeing him hard in the back. Frieza cried out a bit and elbowed him in the gut.   
  
  
The two separated and went back at it, Frieza throwing punches and kicks, Vegeta easily blocking them and retaliating, and Frieza blocking those and retaliating.  
  
  
The fighting went on for many hours.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
King Kai sighed. Tien looked up from his book. "What is it King Kai?"  
  
  
King Kai seemed startled. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
  
  
"Ya I should, I just couldn't fall asleep." Soft snores were heard from inside the house.  
  
  
"Goku and Vegeta only have an hour before the dragon balls can be used again, I am very worried, it seems as if they are starting to get tired, but it also seems as if Cell and Frieza's energy just never stop!"  
  
  
"I'm sure they can do it." Tien said softly.  
  
  
"I hope so." King Kai said softly.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Goku backed off, breathing hard next to Vegeta. "How can they not be tired." he said.  
  
  
"I don't think we can win Kakarot..." Vegeta admitted, biting his teeth.  
  
  
"You two, are getting tired? You're power will soon drop and will be no match for us!" Cell yelled thier way.  
  
  
"He is right." Vegeta said softly, eyeing the backpack witht he dragon balls in it. "I doubt we have much time before the Dragon Balls become active again."  
  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
  
"Well? Aren't you going to fight us?" Frieza said mockingly. "We have to have something to do before we make our wish and take control of the galaxy."  
  
  
Cell smiled. Goku and Vegeta said nothing to them and continued whispering to themselves.  
  
  
"If we fight we will just lose our strength, and die." Goku said.  
  
  
"For once, and I don't want to, I agree with you Kakarott..." Vegeta said.  
  
  
That got a small smile out of Goku. "You just made my day."  
  
  
"We may not have much of a day left." Vegeta said.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
"I got it!" King Kai yelled out to noone inparticular.  
  
  
"What?" Tien said.  
  
  
"They can fuse together! Like Nail and Piccolo did, and like Piccolo and Kami did!" He exclamed.  
  
  
"Will it work with them?" Tien said.  
  
  
"Well, it is a Namek trick, but I'm sure they can do it."  
  
  
"They don't know how though."  
  
  
King Kai thought for a second. "Damn. Well I know they they have to touch each other, and then something is supposed to happen."  
  
  
"They have to consentrate on being one." A voice said.  
  
  
King Kai turned around and gasped. "Guru!"  
  
  
"Yes, hello King Kai, I thought I would come for a visit." Guru said. "To fuse, they must consentrate and see themselves as one person, and it will be so."   
  
  
"And it will work with Saiyans?" Tien asked.  
  
  
"I don't see why not." Guru said.  
  
  
"Alright! I'll tell them!" King Kai said.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
"Goku, Vegeta!" a voice inside the two warriors head came through.  
  
  
"King Kai?" The two said at the same time.  
  
  
"Yes, its been awhile you two, I have a way you can defeat them." King Kai said, getting right to the point.  
  
  
"How!" Again they both said at the same time.  
  
  
"Fusion."  
  
  
"But can we do that?" Goku said.  
  
  
"Yea, we aren't Namek." Vegeta said.  
  
  
"Guru is here, he said you can, all you two have to do, is place on hand on each others chest, and concentrate on becoming one, see youre selves as one, be one, in you're mind, and it will be in reality." King Kai informed them.  
  
  
"How long does it last?" Vegeta asked skeptically. "I don't want to be part of Kakarot after these two are dead."  
  
  
"It lasts for half an hour, for non Namek's according to Guru." King Kai said.  
  
  
"Good. Lets do it then." Vegeta said. Goku nodded.  
  
  
Frieza smirked. "What are those two doing touching themselvs like that?"  
  
  
"Like I would know." Cell said. "I think we have given them enough time to rest, lets finish them off."  
  
  
Frieza nodded and the two started to fly towards Goku and Vegeta. They stopped short when the two hero's started to glow white. "What the fuck!" Frieza screamed.  
  
  
Cell didn't respond. "Their power level, its skyrocketing!" he cried out. The blinding light continued to pour out of the two as thier chi started to flow out and push the two evil men back.  
  
  
"Damn it!" Cell cried out covering his eyes and forcing himself not to be pushed back by the chi.  
  
  
The wind slowed down, and the two evil tyrants rubbed thier eyes, which still stung from the light that had now faded.  
  
  
They gasped at what they saw. Goku and Vegeta had become one. "What the hell!" He had Vegeta's hair line, with Goku's hair. His eyes were green, like of a super saiyen, but his hair was black.  
  
  
He wore what seemed to be a mixture of Goku and Vegeta's clothes, with his chest sticking out the middle. He had again doubled in size muscle wize and grown a foot or two.  
  
  
"What the hell are you!" Frieza cried out.  
  
  
"I am Gojitta!" The voice of both Vegeta and Goku said from the fused being. "And I am you're worste nightmare!"  
  
  
They did it, Goku, and Vegeta fused, to become Gojitta! But is Gojitta as strong as King Kai has hoped? Can Gojitta kill Frieza and Cell within 30 minutes, and if not, who will make the wish on the Dragon balls! Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z...Gojitta shows off his power on Cell, and then Frieza. Tune in next time to see if the two evil tyrants get what they deserve in...The unstoppable power of Gojitta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Legends  
  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Z... Goku and Vegeta put thier plan into action by making an artificial moon. Dispite Frieza's attempts to stop them, the two transformed into giant weremonkeys. And just when it seemed as if the weremonkeys were complete, they started to shrink again, into the newest form of Super Saiyan! The SSJ4 Goku and Vegeta unknowingly let Cell and Frieza power up to 100% and as they fought for hours they got tired, as Cell and Frieza didn't. With King Kai's idea of fusing, the two tried and succeeded! The newest Saiyan was born and his name is Gojitta!   
  
  
Episode 16:The unstoppable power of Gojitta!  
  
  
Gojitta stood there floating and smiling. His voice sounded as if both Goku and Vegeta was talking at the same time. "So, which of you is first?"  
  
  
Cell smiled and flew at Gojitta, hitting him as hard as he could in the cheek. Gojitta's head snapped softly to the right and he smiled.  
  
  
Cell gasped and couldn't speak. Gojitta punched Cell in the stomach, sending his fist right through the center of Cells body.  
  
  
Cell gasped and cried out in pain as Gojitta pulled his hand out and grabbed Cell's head, holding him strait out, as if he was laying down.   
  
  
He floated over to the center of the body and hit Cell's back hard. Cell let out a small off of pain as his chest ripped off of the rest of his body and flew down to the ground.  
  
  
His arms legs and head floated for a second and then fell down to where the chest fell. Gojitta smiled and looked at Frieza.   
  
  
Frieza just floated gasping in horror. "Thats... that's impossible!" He cried.  
  
  
Gojita turned over to face Frieza. "No its not." he smiled.  
  
  
"Damn it." Frieza whispered to himself. "I can't beat that." He looked down at the bleeding wreckage of Cell. "Damn it." He quickly turned and flew away as fast as he could.   
  
  
Gojitta laughed. "Fool."  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan looked towards where he left. "I'm worried."   
  
  
"Me too." Trunks said.  
  
  
"Why?" Chi-chi asked.  
  
  
"My dad's chi and Vegeta's just disapeared, and a huge power just came! Stronger then Cell and Frieza!" Gohan said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gojitta smiled and flew after Frieza. He easily cought up and floated strait in front of him. Frieza gasped and cursed, and flew down into the water.  
  
  
Gojitta just laughed. He held out his hand as a small energy ball formed. He flung it down and it flew right through the ocean.  
  
  
It hit the ocean floor and the water started to explode out of the ocean. The ball stayed there at the ocean floor, making sure the water stayed in the air.  
  
  
Gojitta landed softly locating Frieza gasping and breathing hard on the floor feet ahead of him. Gojitta smiled and started walking towards him.  
  
  
"Damn it!" Frieza cried out. He formed his disk on his hand and flung it at him. Gojitta didn't move as the disk hit him right in the neck, splitting in two and the two halves flew into the wall of water.  
  
  
Frieza gasped. "Hmm.. that tickled." Gojitta smiled. "Is that all you've got?"  
  
  
Frieza stood wide-mouthed and quickly coughed. "Imp-impossible!" He cried out.  
  
  
Gojitta smiled. "You can't run from me."  
  
  
Frieza gasped and flew into the air. Gojitta laughed and closed his fist. The enery ball in the middle of the open area disapeared and the wall of water fell down.   
  
  
Frieza gasped as the water pushed him down slightly. He gasped in surprise and easily flew through it and stopped short as he saw Gojitta right in front of him.  
  
  
He gasped and quickly flew back. Gojitta disappeared and reapeared behind him. Frieza gasped again and flew as fast as he could away from him.  
  
  
Gojitta just floated there and laughed. "Idiot." He disapearred.  
  
  
Frieza gasped as Gojitta appeared in front of him. "Damn you!" he tried to punch Gojitta but he grabbed his fist so fast that Frieza gasped. "Impossible!"   
  
  
Frieza tried to pull away but Gojitta didn't let go. He squeezed and Frieza screamed in pain. Gojitta smiled. "I love that sound."  
  
  
Frieza sighed and continued to try and pull away. Gojitta suddenly let go and Frieza flew back holding his hurt hand making sure it wasn't broken.  
  
  
Frieza smiled and quickly flew away. Gojitta just stood there smiling.   
  
  
Frieza laughed as he saw Gojitta fading in the distance. He quickly landed on an island and started to hide his chi to the minimume that he could.   
  
  
He held his hurt hand and sighed leaning against a wall. "He can never find me now." he said, trying to slow down his breathing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gojitta smiled and sighed. "He will never learn untill he is dead." He put his to fingers to his forhead and disapeared. He reapeared right in front of Frieza.  
  
  
"What!" Frieza cried out. "Impossible, how could you!"   
  
  
"I can teleport to anyone's chi." Gojitta explained. "A trick Goku picked up right after Namek exploded."   
  
  
Frieza held back a shiver but still couldn't speak. "It can't be! I can't lose to apes!"  
  
  
"Oh, but you did, and you will again." Gojitta said.   
  
  
Frieza quickly disapeared and reapeared behind him. Gojitta sighed. "Won't you ever learn?"  
  
  
"Apparently not!" Frieza said flying away. Gojitta smiled and shrugged.  
  
  
"Fine." he said softly, turned around and flew after Frieza. He quickly reapeared right in back of Frieza and did a chop type attack. Frieza quickly dodged out of the way but Gojitta hit his tail, slicing right through it.  
  
  
Blood spurted out of the stub left on Frieza as he screamed out in pain. Gojitta smiled and grabbed the falling tail. He snapped it in half over his knee and laughed.  
  
  
Frieza gasped and continued to moan in pain. He quickly flew away from the laughing Saiyan. "This can't be happeneing, I can't lose!" Frieza said to himself.  
  
  
Gojitta laughed. "I'm having fun, but you're no challenge to me." He hovered a few seconds more then flew after the injured Frieza.  
  
  
Blood still dripped out of his tail and he held his hand against it and let a small energy ball come out, burning the tip of it.  
He screamed in pain but it stopped the bleeding.  
  
  
He senced Gojitta closing in fast and quickly took off again. Gojitta easily caught up and flew side by side of Frieza. "Don't you understand?" he said, still sounding like Goku and Vegeta talking at exactly the same time.  
  
  
"Fuck you, monkey!" Frieza growled and speeded up.  
  
  
Gojitta rolled his eyes and cought up easily. Sweat poured off of Frieza as Gojitta smiled. "You can't run away from me... you're just wasting you're energy."  
  
  
"Shut up, shut up shut up!" Frieza screamed, still trying to fly faster then Gojitta.  
  
  
Gojitta laughed and moved in front of Frieza causing him to stop short. Frieza gasped and flew back breathing hard.  
  
  
Gojitta laughed. "I am enjoying this much." He flew up to Frieza and kneed him in the gut. Frieza cried out in pain and held his stomach, spitting out blood and saliva.  
  
  
He coughed and tried to breath. He floated away from Gojitta and lost his strength, falling to the ground. Gojitta smiled and followed him down.  
  
  
Frieza landed hard and cried out in pain still holding his stomach. Gojitta landed next to him and grabbed his head and held him up.  
  
  
Frieza just cringed and moaned in pain. "Please, don't."  
  
  
"Fuck you Frieza! You didn't show mercy on Tien, Krillin, Trunks, Gohan,whoever was in that ship, or Yamcha! You killed all of them then planned on killing us and then destroying Earth!"  
  
  
"I'm sorry..." Frieza moaned.  
  
  
"I'm not as gullable as Goku, you can't beg you're way out of this one." GOjitta said angrily.  
  
  
Frieza gasped and kicked Gojitta in the gut. Gojitta winced and loosened his grip and Frieza was on the run again.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Piccolo opened his eyes and stood up. "Piccolo!" Gohan ran up to him.  
  
  
"Gohan... whats going on?" Piccolo said.  
  
  
"You were nocked out by Cell remember?"  
  
  
Piccolo nodded. "Where am I...the Kame house? How did I get here."  
  
  
"My dad and Vegeta, they told us to come here, and they would handle it." Gohan reported.  
  
  
"What!" You left them there alone!" Piccolo started to walk out. "I don't feel thier chi's don't you know what you have done!"  
  
  
A tear slid down Gohan's cheek. "I'm sorry..." he sniffed.   
  
  
"Its ok Gohan." Piccolo said. "Somehow, I think they will be alright."   
  
  
Piccolo is right, Gojitta is unstoppable, and Frieza is still on the run. When will Gojitta stop fooling around with him and finish it? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z...Frieza continues his running but it can't last forever, can it? Find out next episode... "Frieza defeated!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

Legends.  
  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Z...Gojitta strut his stuff and seamingly killed Cell with one punch! Seeing this Frieza goes on the run, but how long can he run from Gojitta?  
  
  
Episode 17:Frieza defeated!  
  
  
Gojitta smiled and flew quickly catching up to Frieza. "Don't you understand Frieza? You can't run from me." He said smiling.  
  
  
Frieza spit and sped up. "Fuck you monkey!"   
  
  
Gojitta just laughed and easily caught up to the panting Frieza. "Getting tired huh?"   
  
  
Frieza growled and suddenly stopped. "I won't lose from you!" He went to punch Gojitta but he dissapeared.   
  
  
Frieza looked around trying to figure out where he went. "I'm right here." Goku and Vegeta said, Frieza looked up and barly dodged out of Gojitta's way.  
  
  
Gojitta smiled and went after Frieza. Frieza barly managed to dodge Gojitta's attacks and punched him hard in the gut. Gojitta barly winced and flew back.  
  
  
"You see, I can beat you!" Frieza cried out panting.  
  
  
Gojitta laughed. "Don't kid yourself."  
  
  
"Fuck you!" Frieza cried out.  
  
  
"Fine, I'll quit playing." Gojitta flew down to the panting Frieza. Without even seeming like he moved at all Frieza was pushed down to the ground screaming in pain.  
  
  
Gojitta smiled and landed on the ground that the dust still flowed around him. Gojitta waited untill it settled and moved to the crater where Frieza lay there, blood soaked and moaning in pain.  
  
  
He coughed out some blood and moaned. "Thats not possible..." He coughed again and tried to crawl away but Gojitta easily walked up to him and stepped on his back, appling some pressure.  
  
  
Frieza cried out in pain. "I want you to suffer!" Gojitta screamed. "You don't deserve to ever live!!!"  
  
  
Frieza again coughed out some blood and screamed out in pain as Gojitta pushed down more. "Please...."  
  
  
"FUCK YOU!" Gojitta yelled out. "You die here, today, for good!"  
  
  
Frieza cried out and twisted around, grabbing Gojitta's leg and tugging it off of him. He quickly pushed off and flew away. Gojitta just shook his head.  
  
  
He flew up at Frieza appearing right in front of the man. He cried out in surprise and turned to fly away but Gojitta elbowed him in the back, sending him flying back down, into the ocean.  
  
  
He was flung into the ocean so hard he made it all the way to the ocean floor. He took in a breath and looked around for a way out without haveing to go back out of the water.  
  
  
Gojitta just hovered there waiting for him to come afloat. "Don't make me blow up the ocean again." He yelled down at Frieza.  
  
  
Freiza continued to search around. He saw what looked like a cave and quickly swimmed towards it. He groaned in pain as he got there.   
  
  
It was definatly a cave and he swam into it, heading deeper into the Earth's core.  
  
  
Gojitta was getting impatient. Maybe he is dead, he thought, but I hardly hit him. He smiled. "Well better check." He said flying down into the ocean.  
  
  
After searching the floor and not finding the body he cursed and looked around. He saw the cave entrance and swam to it. He looked inside it but it was too dark to see anything, but he did feel Frieza's chi.  
  
  
He held out his hand and let an energy ball form in his hand. It formed some light and he started to swim into the cave.  
  
  
Frieza gasped as he saw the light of Gojitta's energy ball coming towards him, and Gojitta with it. He pushed himself to swim faster in the cave.  
  
  
He came to a fork and went left praying that Gojitta would go right.   
  
  
Gojitta continued to swim in the darkness untill he came into a fork. "Fuck." he muttered. "Fuck this." He let the ball go away and held his fingers to his forehear, disapearing.  
  
  
He reapearred in front of the swimming Frieza. "What!" Frieza cried out.  
  
  
"Don't you remember, I can teleport..." Gojitta laughed and tsk tsk'd.   
  
  
He held his hands in the back of his back. "KA!"  
  
  
"No!" Frieza cried out.  
  
  
"ME!" a little blue ball formed in his hands.  
  
  
"Shit!" Frieza quickly turned to swim away.  
  
  
"HA!"   
  
  
Frieza quickly formed an energy ball and flung it into the bottom of the tunnle.  
  
  
"ME!"  
  
  
He quickly swam into the tunnel it made.  
  
  
"HA!!!" Gojitta flung his arms out and the Kamehameha wave flew through the tunnel.   
  
  
Frieza sighed as the beam passed through his little tunnel. "Damn it." he moaned as the pain still beamed through him.  
  
  
Gojitta looked around for the remains of Frieza. He cursed as he still felt his chi. "How could he survive that!" He cried out.  
  
  
He swam forward a bit and looked for Frieza. He came to the hole that Frieza had made with his energy ball and scowled.  
  
  
Inside of it was Frieza huddled in a ball. He looked up and gasped. He quickly punched his way past Gojitta and started to head back up the tunnel.  
  
  
Gojitta just smiled and followed. Frieza swam up and out of the ocean flying away. Gojitta right after him and quickly cought up.  
  
  
Frieza gasped as Gojitta appeared in front of him and grabbed both of his hands. "I'm tired of playing with you Frieza." he said softly.  
  
  
Frieza moaned and pulled trying to get his arms free from Gojitta.   
  
  
Gojitta screamed, as his chi flew out of him and he pulled hard, and Frieza's hands flew off, sending him flying back. Gojitta smiled as Frieza screamed out in pain.  
  
  
Gojitta smirked and let the hands fall to the ocean. He shook his head letting the water fall out. Frieza stumbled back, blood pouring out of his empty wrists.  
  
  
Gojitta flew up to him and kicked Frieza in the gut, his foot going right through his stomach. Frieza coughed out blood and chocked on it.  
  
  
Gojitta smiled again and took his foot out. Frieza fell towards the ocean. Gojitta quickly flew down and pushed him onto land, then landing next to him.  
  
  
"Can't... be...." Frieza gagged while coughing.   
  
  
Gojitta laughed and walked up to the dieing villan. He grabbed his head and pulled him so he could look into his eyes. He smiled and spit on him.  
  
  
Frieza gasped. "Fuck ... fu, fu....fuck o...yo...u...." Gojitta smiled and with his one hand still holding Frieza's head he took his other hand and grabbed his leg.  
  
  
He pulled softly and Frieza's Leg slipped out of his socket. He flung the leg down behind him as Frieza screamed in pain. Gojitta did the same to Frieza's other leg, then let the guy go.  
  
  
"You deserve to suffer more, but I want to see you die now." He said to the blood soaked Frieza.   
  
  
Frieza wasn't able to speak and moaned softly. Gojitta walked up to Frieza and placed his foot on Frieza's head. Without saying another word he applied pressure and felt his foot squish through Frieza's head.  
  
  
He turned around and wiped his foot and smiled. All of asudden he gaged and fell to the floor. "What the hell is happeneing!" he screamed as he glew and felt himself being pulled apart.  
  
  
In a few seconds Vegeta and Goku layed there panting, in thier original un-super saiyan form. They both panted loudly.   
  
  
"Why is all my energy gone?" Goku said.  
  
  
"How should I know Kakarot." Vegeta replied grumply.  
  
  
"Wow I guess fusing takes out alot of power." Goku said.  
  
  
"Well we killed Frieza and Cell." Vegeta said.  
  
  
"Hmm, we have to get back to the dragon balls!" Goku exclamed.  
  
  
Vegeta agreed and the two flew off.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Cell cringed as he regenerated himself. "Thank god for Piccolo's Cells." a soft sound made him turn his head. "Fuck, that thing killed Frieza."  
  
  
His eyes landed on the backpack. The rocks were turning orange and glowing. Each one took on a number of stars. "The dragon balls!" He exclamed.  
  
  
"Wonderful!" he said. "While they are gone I can wish Frieza back." he smiled.  
  
  
He walked over to the bag and took out the balls. "Come forth dragon!!" He cried out and the balls became to glow more, the sky became dark, and the dragon began to rise.  
  
  
Now that the dragon has been called, will Frieza be brought back and all that work of Gojitta be done? And now that Goku and Vegeta aren't powered up they can't become Gojitta again, what will happen now that everyone has run away except the weakend Goku and Vegeta against the full powered Cell and Frieza? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z..."The wish."  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

Legends  
  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Z...Frieza continued to run from Gojitta, but couldn't do it! Gojitta soon grew tired of playing with Frieza and put the evil tyrant to rest! But for how long will Frieza be dead for? For at this very moment, Cell has fully regenerated thanks to Piccolo's cells and called forth the eternal dragon!  
  
  
Episode 18: The wish!  
  
  
A few buttons beeped on the machine in the control room and the man woke up. He shook his green head and stepped out of bed.   
  
  
  
He sort of looked like Piccolo but younger. He sighed and took a sip of water. He climbed the ladder in his ship to the top. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked out the window.  
  
  
  
"Pluto...I'm almost there." he said, getting excited at the passing planet. He smiled and sat down at his control panal, drinking another sip of water.   
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
  
Cell groaned and tested out his new arms, legs and head. His eyes were attracted to a small sound. He turned his head to see the backpack of rocks glowing slightly.  
  
  
  
The dragon balls! He thought and ran over to it. "Frieza where are you?" he searched the Earth but couldn't sence Frieza's chi. "Shit, that Gojitta killed him! But thats ok, I can wish him back!" he exclamed starting to take the balls out of the pack.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Vegeta laughed and lied down. "Well Kakarot we did it, killed Frieza and Cell."  
  
  
"No, we didn't kill Cell." Goku said.  
  
  
Vegeta looked up. "What are you talking about?"  
  
  
"He must of regenerated, I feel his chi."he said.  
  
  
The two looked at each other. "The Dragon Balls!" they both cried out in the same time and flew off in the direction of the dragon balls.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
"Oooh, this isn't good!" King Kai said softly.  
  
  
"What is it King Kai?" Tien asked, jumping up and running over to King Kai.  
  
  
"Gojitta has killed Frieza..."  
  
  
"That sounds like good news." Tien said, interrupting.  
  
  
"Let me finish!!" King Kai yelled at him. "Gojitta has killed Frieza, but the Dragon Balls are active again and Cell is just about to wish Frieza back to life again!"  
  
  
Tien had nothing left to say.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Gohan's face went down. "Piccolo we need to go." he said.  
  
  
Piccolo didn't argue this time. "Cell's just as strong as before, and Goku, Vegeta and that strong power is gone." he said. "You're right."  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Cell took all seven glowing Dragon Balls out of the pack. "Ok, COME FORTH ETERNAL DRAGON!!!" he screamed and the balls began to glow even brighter.  
  
  
The sky turned dark and the eternal dragon flew out and appeared before Cell.   
  
  
"Stop right there Cell!" Cell turned around to see Piccolo, Gohan and Trunks.  
  
  
He turned his head the other way to see Goku and Vegeta land.  
  
  
"Dad you're ok!" Trunks and Gohan said in union.   
  
  
"I'm not here all day, make your wish make it fast!" The dragon bellowed.  
  
  
"I wish..."Cell started but Piccolo tackled him from behind.  
  
  
Goku and Vegeta landed, breathing hard. "Make a wish!" Goku said to Vegeta.  
  
  
"What? I have nothing to wish for Kakarott, you make the wish." Vegeta said.  
  
  
Gohan and Trunks flew over to help Piccolo. Cell growled. He punched Piccolo away and dodged Gohan's attacks.  
  
  
"Listen if you don't know what to wish for then just wish for nothing!" the dragon yelled.   
  
  
Goku thought fast and started to write something down. "What is that Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Not now!" Goku said continueing to write.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
"I think Goku has a plan!" King Kai yelled out.  
  
  
"Great!" Tien said smiling for the first time that night.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Cell ducked under Trunks' attack and kicked him hard in the gut. Trunks cried out in pain and got flung up in the air. "Trunks!" Vegeta yelled and flew up after him.  
  
  
He cought Trunks in his arms. "Dad?" Trunks asked. "You...you never did this before."  
  
  
"Did what?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
  
"Care for me...." Trunks said and passed out. Vegeta shook it off and landed, placing his son down. Goku was still writing and Gohan and Piccolo were fighting Cell going nowhere fast.  
  
  
"MAKE YOU'RE WISH!" The dragon demanded.  
  
  
"Hold on!" Vegeta yelled up to the dragon and ran over to Goku. "Kakarot, hurry up the dragon isn't fond of waiting!"  
  
  
"I'm almost done Vegeta, don't rush me I'm not the best speller in the world." Goku said not looking up.  
  
  
Cell dodged out of the way of Gohan's attack and elbowed him hard in the back. He then shot an energy ball that hit Gohan hard in the back, forcing him down to the ground.  
  
  
The energy ball died out and Gohan was left uncoinsious. "Just you and me green man." he said to the panting Piccolo. "Which reminds me I can't kill you yet.  
  
  
He held back and punched Piccolo in the face. He went flying down to the ground and moaned. "Fuck... I'm sorry Goku."  
  
  
Cell landed in front of the Dragon. "I wish for Frieza to be brought back to life!!!" he screamed to the dragon.  
  
  
"Shit!" Vegeta cried out, Goku still writing.  
  
  
"Its about time." The dragon said, his eyes glowing red. A few seconds passed and his eyes turned back to normal. "That wish is unacceptable."  
  
  
"What!" Cell cried out.  
  
  
"The one you call Frieza has already been brought back by the Dragon Balls once before." The dragon said.   
  
  
"Shit!!!" Cell cried out.  
  
  
"Done!" Goku exclamed and ran over to the dragon. "I wish..."  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Bulma sighed and looked over to where the dragon was. "They better wish for something good." she murmered. "Right Chi-chi?" she turned to see Chi-chi disappearing.  
  
  
"Help me!" Chi-chi cried out as her body totally vanished.  
  
  
"What happened?" Puar asked.  
  
  
"Chi-chi just dissapeared!" Bulma cried out. She screamed as she saw her body begin to fade away. "Help!" But it was too late, she was gone.  
  
  
Chiatzu came in the room. "Where did Bulma and Chi-chi go?" he asked.  
  
  
"They just disapeared..." Puar said.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Piccolo gasped. "Goku you fool!" He yelled as his body dissapeared.   
  
  
Gohan and Trunks uncoinsious bodies also both dissapeared.  
  
  
"Kakkarot you're a fool!" Vegeta cried out.  
  
  
"Yes you are." Cell said. "You wasted my wish!"  
  
  
"Your wish has been granted, so long!" The dragon yelled and dissapeared. The 7 dragon balls shot out from the sky around the world.  
  
  
The wish has been made and the Dragon Balls are again not active, but noone seems happy about Goku's wish, not even Piccolo or Vegeta, and especially not Cell. But what was the wish? Why did Chi-chi, Bulma, Gohan, Goten and Piccolo dissapear? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! Find out what Goku's wish was, was it a smart move, and if it was why did everyone hate it so much? Find out next episode..."Peace on Earth?"  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

Legends  
  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Z, Gojitta's time runs out right after Frieza is killed and Goku and Vegeta are back, and exausted! Cell regenerates himself and calls the eternal dragon! He wishes for Frieza to com eback to life but the Eternal Dragon denys it! And then Goku has a plan!! But what is his wish!!! Find out, right now!  
  
  
Episode 19:Peace on Earth?  
  
  
"I wish for Frieza to be brought back to life!!!" he screamed to the dragon.  
  
  
"Shit!" Vegeta cried out, Goku still writing.  
  
  
"Its about time." The dragon said, his eyes glowing red. A few seconds passed and his eyes turned back to normal. "That wish is unacceptable."  
  
  
"What!" Cell cried out.  
  
  
"The one you call Frieza has already been brought back by the Dragon Balls once before." The dragon said.   
  
  
"Shit!!!" Cell cried out.  
  
  
"Done!" Goku exclamed and ran over to the dragon. "I wish that Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Bulma, and Chi-chi all go into the room of spirit and time, without a way to leave for two days, with this note!"  
  
  
He held out the note he was writing to the dragon and it instantly dissapeared as the dragons eyes grew red.  
  
  
  
Piccolo gasped. "Goku you fool!" He yelled as his body dissapeared.   
  
  
Gohan and Trunks uncoinsious bodies also both dissapeared.  
  
  
"Kakarot you're a fool!" Vegeta cried out.  
  
  
"Yes you are." Cell said. "You wasted my wish!"  
  
  
"Your wish has been granted, so long!" The dragon yelled and dissapeared. The 7 dragon balls shot out from the sky around the world.  
  
  
"Why the hell did you do that Kakarot, me and you can never beat Cell!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
  
Cell growled. "You are no match for me." He yelled at them.  
  
  
"Stop Cell!" Goku yelled out.  
  
  
"Give me one good reason!"   
  
  
"In two days, someone stronger then you will be here, and will kill you." Goku said.  
  
  
Cell stopped and laughed. "Ha, don't make me laugh."  
  
  
"You have Saiyan blood, you want to fight, in two days he will be here, and he will kill you." Goku promised.  
  
  
"Bullshit." Cell said.  
  
  
"You have Vegeta and my own cells, you can't deny this challenge, I know it." Goku said.  
  
  
"What am I supposed to do for two days?" Cell asked.  
  
  
"Don't kill anyone! Or he won't fight you." Goku said.  
  
  
"Fuck you!" Cell said angrily. "You don't order me around, I can destroy this world!"  
  
  
"You're right." Goku said. "Why waste you're time when you know you can beat me and Vegeta, or wait two days and fight someone that I gaurentee will kill you!"  
  
  
"And if he can't?" Cell said.  
  
  
"Destroy the world." Goku offered.  
  
  
Cell smiled. "Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled at him. Goku shh'd him.  
  
  
"Alright, you got a deal." Cell said. "I'll see you in 48 hours." He took off.  
  
  
Goku let out a breath. "Kakarot, what are you thinking." Vegeta asked. "Why did you make that wish?"  
  
  
"Do you remember how strong we were when we merged?" Goku said.   
  
  
"Yes, so?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Imagine how powerful Gohan and Trunks will be in two years of training as a merged being." Goku said, smiling at Vegeta and flying to heaven. "Get the people in the Kame house to Heaven." He said and flew away.  
  
  
"Don't order me around." Vegeta said, flying to the Kame house.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
"Where are we?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"This is the room of spirit and time." Piccolo said.  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
"What is that note?" Chi-chi said, pointing to the table.  
  
  
"Screw the note, how do we get out!" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Usually theres a door here, but its gone, let me read the note." Piccolo said.  
  
  
'Hi guys, its Goku, I guess you're wondering why you're in the room of spirit and time. Well its part of my plan of defeating Cell and getting peace on Earth.  
  
  
Piccolo, it is up to you to train the kids, and also my new baby, if its a boy please name it Goten, if its a girl, it will be up to Chi-chi.  
  
  
Piccolo knows my wish but none of you can leave for two years... it is a long time, but do not worry, Piccolo train Gohan and Trunks to fuse, and train my new child as well.  
  
  
You will be there for two years but only two days will have passed in the real world, in which I will promise Cell a fight that he cannot win.  
  
  
I know that Cell will agree to wait the two days, because he has Saiyan blood in him. So I put all my faith in you Piccolo, make Gohan and Trunks stronger then me and Vegeta, or the World will be destroyed.  
  
  
Take care Chi-chi and Bulma, keep that house alittle clean, and never ever go out of it, or you will experience 10x our gravity and 120 to -20 degrees random.  
  
  
Thats all I have to say, I'll see you in two days, or for you, two years.  
  
  
Goku.'  
  
  
"What!!!" Chi-chi cried out. "I have to stay in here for two years!!"   
  
  
Bulma's face had gone white. "I can't believe that Goku, when I get out of here I am going to kill him! Why did he pick me, why did I have to go in here?!?"  
  
  
"Because he knows what I know." Piccolo said.  
  
  
"Huh?" Bulma asked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
  
"I can't say right now, there is enough food for two years." He said checking the freezer. "You guys can cook and stuff."  
  
  
"Don't order me around, I've never liked you." Chi-chi said.  
  
  
Piccolo screamed and his chi blew out blowing Chi-chi and Bulma off of thier feet. "We don't have a choice here!" Piccolo said. "It is up to us to save the world and this is what Goku wanted so do as I say! We only have two years to get these kids stronger then Goku!" he screamed.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Goku landed at heavan. Mr. Popo stood waiting. "Something happened to Piccolo?" he asked.  
  
  
"No, he is in the room of spirit and time." Goku said. "I made a wish...."  
  
  
A few minutes passed, and Vegeta arrived with Chiatzu and Puar following him, Goku told everyone the story.  
  
  
"Tien...." Chiatzu said sadly. "We...we can't wish him back!"  
  
  
"No, we can find the new planet Namek, and wish everyone back." Goku said. "But we can't now, we have to make sure Cell is killed."  
  
  
"At least theres hope of wishing everyone back." Paur said. "Hold on Yamcha!"  
  
  
"Alright Puar." The voice of Yamcha said.  
  
  
The group all gasped and looked around. "I'm talking to you through King Kai." Yamcha said. "We are all here, Master Roshi, Dende, Guru, Tien, Krillin, and Nail."  
  
  
"Thats good Yamcha." Puar said. "Did you hear, after Gohan and Trunks kill Cell we are going to look for the new planet Namek and wish you all back!"  
  
  
"Thats great puar, Guru can tell you the location of Nameku." Yamcha said.  
  
  
"Nameku? Is that what its called?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Yes." Yamcha said. "I just called to tell ya that we are all ok, and waiting for you guys to wish us back, but save the world first!" Yamcha said.  
  
  
"Ok Yamcha, we'll try as soon as possible!" Puar said. "Bye!!"  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
"Fuse damn you!" Piccolo said.  
  
  
"We are trying!" Gohan said. "It won't work, I think we are too young."   
  
  
"Yea, maybe we should just practice so we could get stronger." Trunks offered.  
  
  
Two days had passed, totally spent on trying to get Gohan and Trunks to fuse, with no avail.  
  
  
"Goku explicitly said that you two had to fuse." Piccolo said. He sighed. "Tomorrow we will train, just try some more, we need to get you two fused." he said.  
  
  
They nodded and continued concentrating.  
  
  
"Look at them out there." Bulma said. "I can't believe Goku made me come here, and Piccolo knows why." She said angrily.  
  
  
"I'm going to age two years, oooh, Goku won't find me attractive anymore." Chi-chi sobbed in her hands on the table.  
  
  
"This place is so small and wierd looking, how can I live here for two years!" Bulma complained.  
  
  
"He'll probably divorce me and take the children because they like him better!!" Chi-chi yelled out and contiued to cry.  
  
  
"I am going to kill that Goku!" Bulma said.  
  
  
"I am going to KILL GOKU!!" Chi-chi cried out.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
The Namek looked out his space ship and smiled. "Ahh Earth, hello." He said.  
  
  
As he got closer and closer to earth he smiled and couldn't wait to see Frieza and Cell.  
  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes." He said happily.  
  
  
So, Goku's wish is now known by everyone, and Cell has gone along with Goku's plan. But will Gohan and Trunks be able to fuse? And if they can't will two years of training be enough to kill Cell? And the Namek that started all of this is meer minutes from Earth, what is his story, and why did he wish back the two evil beings? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!!!  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z...The odd group in the room of spirit and time continue to try and get used to thier new life, as Gohan and Trunks train under Piccolo, and Piccolo sees that he is way overmatched, the two kids are very powerfull! Also, the evil Namek reaches Earth! Whats his story? Find out next episode..."The Arrival."  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Legends.  
  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Z... Goku wished to the eternal dragon to send Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, Bulma and Chi-chi to the Room of the spirit an time. Meanwhile the cause of the whole problem was a meer minutes from the Earth!   
  
  
Episode 20: The Arrival.  
  
  
Piccolo sighed. He couldn't sleep and rolled over once again. It had been a week since they had arrived there, and the women seemed to have gotten used to it.  
  
  
Gohan and Trunks still couldn't fuse, but they worked hard training and fighting each other most of the day. Piccolo was astonished at how good they were, Piccolo couldn't even fight them.  
  
  
He sighed again and flopped out of his bed. He poured a sip of water from the sink and took a sip. He heard sounds coming from outside and turned his attention to it.  
  
  
Since he was a Namek he could hear extremly well, and he heard Gohan and Trunks outside. He walked out. "Whats going on!" he said. Gohan and Trunks gasped and landed, out of breath.  
  
  
"We...were just practicing!" Gohan said looking at the ground.  
  
  
"Yea." Trunks sooned backed up Gohan.   
  
  
Piccolo raised an eyebrow. "Get some sleep, we trained all day, you seem exausted." he said.  
  
  
"Alright." Trunks said.  
  
  
Piccolo wondered what was going on but shook it off as the two kids walked past him into bed.   
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
"Well at least we know everyone is ok in the afterlife." Goku said. "Thats good news."  
  
  
"Its not good news Kakarot, everyone is dead!" Vegeta said. "You always look at the good side, I still think you're an idiot for making that wish."  
  
  
Goku shook his head. "How many times have you been an idiot, acting on instinc, on pride, and having it almost kill you?"  
  
  
Vegeta gasped. "Why you..."  
  
  
"Don't deny it Vegeta, you need to grow up and think." Goku said. "You were the reason Cell even became perfect Cell, you attacked Earth wanting to be immortal, you destroyed planets, you killed millions, but when you find someone that can beat you, and power up, you let him power up."  
  
  
Vegeta was speechless. He was distracted by a space ship flying over heavan. "What the fuck...?"   
  
  
"I sence a huge evil energy coming from that." Goku said.  
  
  
"Shit, not another one!" Vegeta cried out and flew after it. Goku shook his head again and flew after him motioning for the others to come too.  
  
  
The ship landed softly on the ground and the remaining Z warriors landed next to it. The door opened and a Namek walked out. Goku and Vegeta exchanged looks.  
  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"I doubt that you should be the one asking the questions." The man said. "Where are Cell and Frieza?" he asked.  
  
  
"How do you know about them?" Goku said.  
  
  
"Because I wished them back." The namek said. "Now where are they?"  
  
  
Goku and Vegeta gasped. Goku smiled. "Frieza... is dead, and Cell will be in two days."  
  
  
"Thats impossible." the man said.  
  
  
"Who are you!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
  
"Hmm, I don't sence Frieza, how could you kill him? He is much stronger then both of you."  
  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!" Vegeta screamed, losing his patience.  
  
  
"Hmph, you don't need to know." He said. "What did you do to Cell?" he asked.  
  
  
"We won't answer anything." Goku said.  
  
  
The man walked over to Goku. "Tell me now." he demanded.  
  
  
"We want to know who you are." Goku said, not backing down.  
  
  
The man smiled. He disapeared. Goku gasped and looked around. He cried out in pain as the Namek appeared behind him and kicked him hard in the back.  
  
  
He hit the floor hard and bounced across and coughed. Vegeta cried out and turned Super Saiyan 3. The Namek laughed. He elboed Vegeta in the gut then brought up his fist and hit him back in his face.  
  
  
Vegeta growled and jumped to his feet. "Who are you?" He demanded. The Namek laughed and flew at him. Vegeta growled and punched the man in the gut then grabbing his hand and flipping him over his sholder hard into the ground.  
  
  
Goku jumped up and wiped some blood off of his lip. He screamed and turned SSJ3. He flew over to Vegeta and picked up the Namek. "You can't be this strong..." He murmered.  
  
  
Goku smiled and punched him hard in the face. The Namek cried out in pain and Goku flung him back to the ground. "Who are you and why did you wish them back!"  
  
  
The Namek coughed and climbed to his feet. "You don't need to know." he mumbled.  
  
  
Goku shook his head and kicked the man hard in the gut sending him flying up and back down to the floor. "Tell us or die, we don't mind losing you." He said calmly.  
  
  
Vegeta held out his hand and an energy ball formed. "OK!" the man cried. "My name is Nomiad." He coughed out some blood.  
  
  
"More, why did you ressurect Cell and Frieza!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
  
"Why else, they where the most strongest of thier time." he said.  
  
  
"But how did they get so strong?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"I wished it, they are much stronger then they were before." Nomaid said.  
  
  
"Why, why want to ressurect them!"  
  
  
"Domination of the galaxy, what else?" he said.  
  
  
"An evil Namek? This is weird." Vegeta said. "I've never heard of an evil Namek before." he said.  
  
  
"Not sure, I'll have to talk to Guru about it." Goku said.  
  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT MAN'S NAME!!" Nomaid yelled.  
  
  
"What?" Goku said now confused. "Isn't he you're father?"  
  
  
"What a father." He said. "He was a lousy fuck, and I'm glad he died."  
  
  
"What did he ever do to you?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"You don't need to know!" The man said, and quickly flew into his ship. "Cell will kill you!" he yelled as the door shut and the ship took off.  
  
  
"Fuck!" Vegeta cried out.  
  
  
"Damn." Goku said as well. "I just know we are going to regret not killing him some day."  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Gohan ducked out of the way and quickly hit the floor, then bounced up. Trunks' fist broke a whole in the floor and he growled and flew up after Gohan.  
  
  
Gohan laughed and dodged out of the way of Trunks' attack then kicked him hard in the side. Trunks cried out in pain and flew back. Gohan went after him disappearing and reapearring behind him.  
  
  
Trunks elbowed Gohan from behind and Gohan flew down to the ground. Trunks smiled and flung an energy beam at him.  
  
  
"Kamehameha!" Gohan cried and his beam flew up and hit Trunks' in the middle. Piccolo watched on in amazement as the two fought.   
  
  
"They are so powerful... they will save us all." Piccolo said.  
  
  
"Give up Gohan!" Trunks said smiling. "You can't beat me."  
  
  
Gohan laughed. "Sure I can, you give up!" he yelled back.  
  
  
The two continued to put all of thier energy into their beams and in a few minutes Gohan gave up and flew out of the way. Piccolo gasped and got blown back by the force of Trunks' beam hitting the ground.  
  
  
Trunks laughed and did alittle dance of victory. Gohan appeared behind him and hit him hard in the back sending him flying to the floor.  
  
  
"No fair, I wasn't ready!" Trunks called up. Gohan shrugged and laughed. Trunks laughed too. "You'll pay!"  
  
  
Piccolo stood up and shook himself off. "They are playing with each other, and they are more powerfull then I can imagine." he said widemouthed.  
  
  
Gohan kicked Trunks hitting his arm, who then laughed and flew behind Gohan. Gohan smiled and flew up dodging Trunks' attack. Trunks laughed and flew up after him.  
  
  
Gohan suddenly stopped and held out his hand. Trunks laughed and flew right into it. Gohan clamped down hard on Trunks' head and kicked him hard in the chest.   
  
  
Trunks cried out and pulled free appearing behind Gohan, making an energy ball and flinging it on Gohan. Gohan cried out and got sent to the floor and Piccolo sighed and ran for the house as the floor shook and he got blown off his feet.  
  
  
Gohan flew out of the blast and Trunks gasped and barly dodged Gohan's punch. Gohan laughed and went after him. Trunks smiled and punched Gohan in the face. Gohan cried out and twisted around, kicking Trunks in the side.  
  
  
The two flew away from each other and continued to fight. Piccolo sighed and crawled to his feet and flew to the house.   
  
  
Bulma and Chi-chi were cooking. "Dinners almost done, are those two still fighting?"  
  
  
"Yea.."Piccolo said wiping himself off. "I don't even think I'm needed here. Tomorrow I'm going to train on my own."   
  
  
"Whatever." Bulma said. She moaned. "Man I haven't been feeling so well today."  
  
  
Piccolo sighed. "I guess I have to tell you why Goku sent you here."  
  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Well its about time, its been a few weeks...well?"  
  
  
Nomaid had landed and fleed in a matter of minutes and our hero's are still in the dark about the misterious Namek that was the cause of all of this. Meanwhile the two super kids continue to grow stronger and stronger, and Bulma seems very sick, what is wrong with her, why did Goku send her to the room of spirit and time? Find out next episode of Dragon Ball Z!  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Z...Cell gets tired of waiting and goes to visit a city, watch out Mr. Satan, you're championchip against Cell is about to go into round two!!! Meanwhile Piccolo tells everyone the secret about why Bulma is so sick and why Goku made her come into the room of spirit and time, make sure to stay tuned to this one..."The big secret!"  
  
  
  
Author's notes, Chapters 11-20:  
  
I haven't been writing a whole lot since iv been discuraged that sometimes alot of people didn't rate my story. In that one chapter you all said that like this was the best dbz story and I doubt that but I thank ya for you're comments, and please keep commenting.  
  
As for the evil namek I couldn't think of a good name for him so i just used Daimon spelled backwards, Nomiad, and for those of you who didn't know Daimon is Piccolo's father, well the half of Kami that did all the damage before Goku killed him and he let out the egg which was piccolo.  
  
Ok also if you have the time in ur comments pls leave what you thought the wish was going to be, I would like to know what you thought, if you thought anything at all, or if you thought it was a stupid wish. Remember I like all comments, good or bad.  
  
So pleeeease keep reading, and if you read it rate it pls, and even if its a tiny comment, a huge comment, two comments or more, bad or good, just leave it!! You don't even have to leave your name thanks. I'll do another author's notes when we get to episode 30 cya !! :)


	21. Chapter 21

Legends  
  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Z...The evil Namek landed on Earth searching for Frieza and Cell, he didn't think it was possible that Goku and Vegeta could have killed Frieza but as he attacked he realized he was in over his head. He quickly fled in his airplain without telling Goku and Vegeta a thing, will the gang meet this person again? Meanwhile in the room of spirit and time, the group continued to train and Piccolo said it was time to let everyone know why Goku brought Bulma there!  
  
  
Episode 21- The big secret!  
  
  
"Well? Why did Goku bring me here?" Bulma demanded.  
  
  
Piccolo sighed. "Fine, he brought you here because you are pregnant Bulma."  
  
  
Chichi burst out laughing. "Oh my god, you and Vegeta? Again?" She continued to laugh.  
  
  
"Shut up Chichi!" Bulma said. "But how...how did you know? How did Goku know??"  
  
  
"We can sence it." Piccolo responded. "When is dinner gunna be done."  
  
  
"Well...can you tell me if its going to be a boy or a girl?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Sorry." Piccolo said. Piccolo stood and left the house. "Gohan! Trunks! Dinner!"  
  
  
The two landed, thier hair turning instantly back to thier original colors and flew inside.  
  
  
"I'm starving!" Gohan exclamed.  
  
  
"Me too!" Trunks agreed.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
"So after they kill Cell, the group can go to the new planet Namek and wish us back with the Namek's dragon balls?" Yamcha asked.  
  
  
"Yes..." King Kai said. "But if they can't manage to kill Cell, all is over."  
  
  
"Can't Goku and Vegeta just fuse again and kill Cell easily?" Tien asked.  
  
  
"I doubt it, although Gojitta is extremly powerful, I don't know if he can beat the totally powered up Cell within a half hour." King Kai said.  
  
  
"Why not! He killed Frieza!" Krillin said, getting into the conversation.  
  
  
"Yea, but Frieza couldn't regenerate his body from a single Cell." King Kai said. "You have to remember, Cell has the cells of most of all of the fighters, which includes Saiyan blood, which makes him stronger after each battle, and his power increases very much after he brings back a part of his body, or his body all together."  
  
  
"Oh yea..." Krillin said.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
The others are still gathered at Heavan, waiting for the three days to pass.  
  
  
"I just can't wait here!" Vegeta said. "We should just fuse again and kill him!"  
  
  
Goku looked up over the dishes. "What? Oh Vegeta lighten up." He began eating again.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Cell hovered over Satan city. "Hmm." he mumbled, looking around. He saw several signs of Mr. Satan, with the words the world's savior on it, and other things of the sort.  
  
  
Cell smiled and landed. A car braked right in front of him. "Hey moron, get out of the road! Hey... You you're Cell!"   
  
  
Cell turned his head to him and smiled. "Where is this Satan person?" he asked.  
  
  
"He..he l..lives in the mansion! B.. but he killed you!"  
  
  
Cell smiled and looked at the poster of Satan. "Him?" He laughed.  
  
  
"W-what? Are you saying Mr. Satan didn't kill you?"  
  
  
"Exactly." He hovered in the air that made the man tremble in fear even more. He looked around for the mansion and flew to it.  
  
  
He landed in front of a security guard. "No, no entrance, Mr. Satan is busy." The man said not even looking up.  
  
  
Cell smiled again and grabbed the guard by his neck. The other one gasped and drew his gun. Cell smiled and raised the guard farther up. "Oh please, let me visit the World's savior!"  
  
  
The guard tried to nod, and Cell dropped him. He walked passed the other guard that was frozen in fear and entered the house.  
  
  
"SATAN?!" He screamed. "WHERE IS SATAN?!?!"  
  
  
A few maids and butlers ran screaming when they saw him. Cell laughed and called for Mr. Satan again.   
  
  
He looked around and eventually Mr. Satan jumped out of a near room. "Who dares come into my house! Be ready to be bee...att..en...." He looked at Cell and screamed in horror.  
  
  
"Thats not possible!" He cried out.  
  
  
"Whats the matter, are you the one called Satan?" Cell asked.  
  
  
"Ya... ya thats me!" Satan mumbled out.   
  
  
Cell smiled. "The one who killed me, right?"  
  
  
"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I'll be you're friend, do you want money? I've got tons of money!"  
  
  
"Not interested." Cell said.  
  
  
"Well what are you interested in?" Mr. Satan asked.  
  
  
"Destroying the Earth, starting with you."  
  
  
"You'll have to kill me first!" Mr. Satan said.  
  
  
"If you wish." Cell said.  
  
  
Satan screamed in rage and rushed foward to Cell and hit him as hard as he could. Cell didn't move. Cell punched Satan in the stomach sending him flying back into the wall.  
  
  
Satan crawled up, tried to stand but fell. "Is that it? Thats the world's savior?" Cell laughed.  
  
  
"Stop!" Cell turned his head to see a young girl standing in the doorway, tears in her eyes.  
  
  
Satan looked up and gasped. "Videl! No!"  
  
  
"Leave my dad alone!!!" She screamed. Cell gasped as her chi flew out and pushed him back. He quickly recovered and continued to watch the girl.  
  
  
Her eyes flashed green and her hair changed from black to gold. "Sa-saiyan!" Cell gasped. "How many of them are you on this goddamned planet!"  
  
  
The girl growled and screamed flying at Cell. Cell gasped and ducked under the girl's punch. She screamed and kicked him in the gut.   
  
  
Cell gasped and spit out some saliva as the girl hit him hard in the back sending him a few inches to the ground. The ground shook as she flew up and screamed again.  
  
  
This time she let out a giant blast of energy flowing strait at the stunned Cell. Satan screamed as the blast sent him flying against the wall, and a cabinet crashed against him.  
  
  
Videl finally let the beam stop and sighed. Her hair and eyes turned back to normal and she fainted down to the floor. She landed next to the pieces of Cell.  
  
  
Cell's head growled and screamed in pain as he generated a new body. He breathed hard and stood up looking at the girl. "Filthy Saiyan's, how can there be another."  
  
  
He looked over as he saw a cabinet fell, with Satan on top of it. Videl moaned and woke up.  
  
  
Cell growled at her. "Who are you?!" Cell said. "How did you do that!"  
  
  
"Do what?" Videl asked.  
  
  
"Play dumb, I don't care! Prepare to die!" Cell held out his hand and a ball formed.  
  
  
He gasped as he felt a hard hit in the back of his head. He screamed in pain as the head flew off and landed on the floor on top of Satan.  
  
  
Cell's body quickly disintergrated and his head screamed and created a new torso, which then created the arms and legs. He jumped up to see Gojitta.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Cell demanded.  
  
  
"We had a deal!" The voice of both Goku and Vegeta said.  
  
  
"She attacked me!" Cell said.  
  
  
"She did not!" Gojitta said. "You came here looking for trouble Cell!"  
  
  
"You can't tell me what to do fool!" Cell said.   
  
  
Gojitta smiled and flew at Cell, kicking him in the stomach, his leg cutting through Cell's stomach like a knife.  
  
  
Cell's lower half disintigrated and Cell landed hard on his back. Gojitta landed on his feet and smiled. "We had a deal Cell, leave now."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No! Gojitta stop it!" King Kai begged.  
  
  
"Whats wrong King Kai?" Yamcha asked.  
  
  
"Gojitta is doing exactly what Cell wants, he is making him have to regenerate himself over and over, each time doubling in strength!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Cell laughed as he made himself a new lower body and jumped up. "Like I said, you can't tell me what to do, but since you just made me 5x more powerful then I was before, I'll do you the favor, after teaching you a lesson.  
  
  
Gojitta gasped as Cell flew at him punching him hard in the stomach. He smiled and punched Gojitta up in the air through the ceiling of the house. Cell flew up and grabbed Gojitta. He flung him back down.  
  
  
Gojitta quickly recovered and flew away from Cell. Cell shook his head and flew after him. He appeared in front of Gojitta forcing him to stop.  
  
  
"You'll have you're three days of peace, but time is running out." He said giving Gojitta one last punch in the face sending him flying down into a mountain.   
  
  
Cell smirked and flew away.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Bulma sighed. "This is the most boring time of my life." She conplained.  
  
  
"Me too." Chichi said. "How long has it been?"  
  
  
"Almost a year now. 5 or 6 months, I can't be exact, theres no calenders here!" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Ya, the only way to tell is by our stomach's." Chichi said. They both laughed...then coughed, and ran for the bathroom.  
  
  
Piccolo sighed as he looked around him, the 4 doubles of him smiled and flew at him. Piccolo jumped and fought back at the other Piccolo's as he dodged and ducked and blocked.  
  
  
The five fought fiercly for a few moments. They gasped as the floor shook and they all fell on top of each other becoming the one original Piccolo.  
  
  
The ground shook again and the air blew fast almost blowing Piccolo away. He held his ground as it passed and he looked towards it as more and more explosions were made.   
  
  
He gasped. "They are just so strong... its increadable."  
  
  
You're right Piccolo, but are they strong enough to defeat Cell?! Only time will tell, stay tuned to Dragon Ball Z!  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z...The group continues to wait the three days, or what remains of the three days before Piccolo and the other's come back, and the aftershock of Cell's visit to Satan city, will the Satan name be ruined forever? Will Mr. Satan be revealed as the fraud he is? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! "Who is Videl?"


	22. Chapter 22

Legends  
  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Z...Cell got tired of waiting around and decided to drop in on Mr. Satan, the man who supposedly killed him. He easily defeated Satan but was surprised when a small girl turned into a super saiyan and wiped the floor with him! Who is this misterious girl named Videl, and how is she a super saiyan?  
  
  
Episode 22 Who is Videl?  
  
  
Mr. Satan walked by Videl's room to see if she was awake. "Oh you're awake Videl!" he said.  
  
  
"Yep, hi dad." She said smiling.  
  
  
"Videl, do you remember yesterday when you fought that man?"  
  
  
"No..." Videl said.  
  
  
Hmm, she must have totally forgotten what she did! Mr. Satan thought. "Oh, thats ok." Satan said.  
  
  
A maid knocked on the door. "Sir, theres two gentlemen here to see you, they say its about yesterday?"  
  
  
Satan swallowed hard. "O.ok let them in." He said shivering. The maid nodded and left.  
  
  
A few minutes later, Goku and Vegeta entered the room. They pushed past Satan and went to the girl.  
  
  
"It can't be Kakarott, it just can't be." Vegeta said. "Its impossible."  
  
  
"You saw it too Vegeta." Goku said.   
  
  
Vegeta didn't respond. They turned to Satan. "Are you this girl's father?" They asked.  
  
  
"You...you're those people from the Cell's games!" Satan exclamed.  
  
  
"Now I remember him, he can't possibly be a Saiyan." Vegeta said.  
  
  
"Are you the girl's father!" Goku asked again.  
  
  
"Yes." Satan responded.  
  
  
The three walked outside. "Who is her mother?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Huh? Her mother?" Satan asked. "Why?"  
  
  
"Just tell us, where is she!?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"She's dead." Satan said.  
  
  
"Tell us everything." Vegeta demanded.  
  
  
"O-ok." Satan said. "It was years ago, before Videl was born. I was out walking..."  
  
  
  
  
  
'Mr. Satan jogged around the park whistling to himself. In a few moments he stopped to catch his breath and a woman bumped into him.  
  
  
"Hey watch it!" She screamed at him.  
  
  
"Miss, I do believe you are the one who bumped into me." Satan said looking her over.  
  
  
She was beutifal, long black hair, perfect blue eyes. Size C cup, maybe a D. Satan drooled. "What's you're name?" He asked.  
  
  
The woman shrugged. "What do you care?" She asked.  
  
  
"Oh, um I was just wondering is all, you are very beutifal." Satan said smiling.  
  
  
"What do you want? I'm very busy." The woman said.  
  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, its just that I haven't seen you around here... are you new to town?" Satan asked.  
  
  
The woman laughed. "New to town... err um yes I am." She said stopping her laughs.  
  
  
Satan raised an eyebrow. "So what's you're name?"  
  
  
"Oh, um, Alexa." The girl said after thinking.  
  
  
"Thats a pretty name." Satan said. He looked at her bag. "Whats in the bag?" He asked.  
  
  
"Nothing!" The girl said. "Come with me." She said and led Satan to a nearby building.  
  
  
The two entered and Satan realized they were alone. "What is it my dear?" He asked.  
  
  
She dropped the bag and Satan gasped as he heard it crash. "What is in that!" He said.  
  
  
"Take a look for yourself." She said.  
  
  
Satan did, he pulled out a Saiyan uniform/armor. "W-what is this!?" He asked.  
  
  
The woman looked around outside and shut the blinds. "Saiyan armor." She said. "Now then, you are going to help me."  
  
  
"W-what is Saiyan! What are you going to do to me?!?" He asked.  
  
  
"You are going to help me find a boy named Kakarott." The woman said.  
  
  
"K-kakarott? What a strange name." Satan said.  
  
  
The woman growled. "Alexa isn't my real name." She said.   
  
  
"What? What is you're name?" Satan asked.  
  
  
"You don't need to know." The woman said. "Frieza sent me here, he demands to know where Kakarott is!" She said.  
  
  
"W-hat? Who is Frieza?" Satan asked.  
  
  
The woman growled again. "I don't have time to explain. Where is Kakarott?" She asked.  
  
  
"I-I don't know!" Satan said. "Please don't hurt me!"   
  
  
"Damn it..." The woman said. She paced around for a bit. "I'm not going to hurt you." She said finally. "Far from it."  
  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" He asked.  
  
  
"You see our planet Vegeta met with an...unfortunate accident." She said.  
  
  
"P-planet?" Satan asked.  
  
  
"Yes, it was destroyed by asteroids, our Saiyan race was almost totally completly wiped out." She paused. "Yes, you can be usefull to me."   
  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Satan said shivering in terror.  
  
  
The girl smiled and ripped her shirt off.'  
  
  
  
  
  
"We made love for so long!" Satan said. "It was increadible."   
  
  
"Ok, ok." Vegeta said. "What happened next?"  
  
  
"Oh, oh yes..."  
  
  
  
  
  
'The girl smiled and put on her shirt. "What is you're name?" She asked.  
  
  
"M-Mr. Satan." He said staring at the girl."  
  
  
"I see." The girl said. "Alright, I'll be going now." She said finally.  
  
  
"What!" Satan jumped up. "But you can't leave!" He cried.  
  
  
"Why not? I've gotten what I wanted, I'm pregnant." She said.  
  
  
"W-what! How can you tell?" Satan asked.  
  
  
"I just can." The girl said. "So long." She smiled and left the building."  
  
  
Satan cried out and followed her. He gasped as she flew away. A few people laughed at him and noticing he was naked he fled back into the building.  
  
  
  
  
  
9 Month's later...  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr. Satan was the world's savior! He was the king of the newly named Satan City. He had nearly forgotten about the encounter with the woman 9 month's ago.  
  
  
He smiled as he watched TV. A butler came in. "There is a woman here to see you sir."   
  
  
"Ah, send her in." Satan said laughing. "I guess I'm just irresistable!" he exclamed.  
  
  
The butler nodded and left. Satan continued to watch tv for alittle while untill the woman came in. He gasped as he saw who it was.  
  
  
It was the girl from almost a year ago, she was carrying a little child. "She's yours now." She said coughing.  
  
  
"W-what? This is my-my daughter?" Satan asked.  
  
  
The woman nodded and handed her to him. "I couldn't find Kakarott, my mission was a failer." She said.  
  
  
"W-what? Well, you can stay here with me!" Satan said.  
  
  
"No, I have orders, I must go back to be terminated or they will destroy the planet."  
  
  
Satan gasped.  
  
  
"Take care of the baby, she is more special then you can ever know." She said and left.'  
  
  
  
  
  
"And thats it." Satan said. "Thats the last I ever saw of her."  
  
  
"I don't believe this." Vegeta said. "Frieza sent someone looking for you?"   
  
  
"I don't know, I didn't even know I was a saiyan at that time." Goku said.  
  
  
"So the girl really is a Sayain." Vegeta said.  
  
  
"Uh, excuse me but who are you?" Satan asked.  
  
  
"Noone." Goku said. "Lets go Vegeta." He said, the two flew off.  
  
  
"Vegeta? The planet?" Satan asked.   
  
  
Videl came out of her room. "What's going on dad?" She asked.  
  
  
"I don't know at all sweety." He said.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Piccolo sighed. "Damn you Goku! I'm not needed here at all." He sighed again and walked inside. Bulma was asleep and a baby was crying. Chichi was feeding one of the kids and trying to coo the other one.  
  
  
"Alittle help?" Chichi asked.  
  
  
"I'm not needed here at all." Piccolo said.  
  
  
"Whatever, just feed baby Goten ok!" Chichi said. Piccolo screamed in rage making both the kids to quiet down. "Ok, I can do it."  
  
  
Piccolo sighed and left the house, and flew in the opposite direction that Trunks and Gohan were fighting at. He landed and sighed again.  
  
  
"Goku what were you thinking, I can't stand another two years. I'm not needed at all, you're insane if you think I can train a one year old."  
  
  
He sighed again and started to meditate.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
"Aww dad, do I have to go to school today?" Videl asked.  
  
  
"Yes you do, you can't keep skipping school!" Satan said.  
  
  
Videl pouted but left. "You better...well, I dunno what you better do but I hate school!"  
  
  
"I know you do but you're very smart sweety." Satan said.  
  
  
"Stop calling me that! I'm not a baby!" She complained.  
  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
  
"I'm 15 dad, you can't keep treating me like a baby."  
  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
  
"Just because I'm alittle short for my age you think I'm a baby, but I'm not!"  
  
  
"Ok! Stop stalling, its time for school. NOW!" Satan said. Videl pouted and left.  
  
  
With Piccolo and the others training the time away in the Room of Spirit and Time, will they be strong enough to kill Cell? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
On the next episode of Dragon Ball Z...The time pasted more quickly then Vegeta and Goku could have wanted, and as the training kids come out, stronger then ever, will they be strong enough to destroy Cell once and for all? Find out, next time on Dragon Ball Z!!! "The time has come."


	23. Chapter 23

Legends  
  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Z...Mr. Satan told Goku and Vegeta the story of the mysterious saiyan girl which revealed to Goku and Vegeta the story of how Videl could possibly be a Super Saiyan!   
  
Episode 23 The time has come.  
  
  
"Happy Birthday dear Gohan!! Happy birthday to you!" They finished singing and laughed and clapped.  
  
  
"To our last few weeks in this hell hole!" Bulma said.  
  
  
"Cheers!"   
  
  
Gohan and Trunks snuck out. "16 huh Gohan, you're old." Trunks said laughing.  
  
  
Gohan smiled. "I'm just more sofisticated then you!" He declared.  
  
  
The two laughed. "You know its been so long, but to everyone else, its only been three days." Gohan said.   
  
  
"Ya, when you came in you were 13, you look totally different, I don't think you're mom will recognize you!" Trunks said laughing.  
  
  
"Ha ha, neiter will your dad!" Gohan said.  
  
  
"That doesn't matter to me." Trunks said.  
  
  
"Huh, why not?"  
  
  
"My dad doesn't care about me." Trunks said. There was a pause. "So, do you wanna train or what?"   
  
  
"Sure!" Gohan said.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
"Only a few more hours." Goku said nervously.  
  
  
"I still think we should train that Saiyan Kakarott." Vegeta said.  
  
  
"Nah, we have more important things to do... besides, I think we will be meeting her again." Goku said.  
  
  
"Bullshit, maybe after this is over..." Vegeta said. "If...we live through it."  
  
  
"Whoa! Vegeta, I've never seen you so upset or nervous about a fight before." Goku said.  
  
  
"And?"  
  
  
"Oh, umm nothing." Goku said laughing.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
"So where is the door gunna appear?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Right there." Piccolo said pointing. He looked at Trunks and Gohan. "Goku won't like it when he hears you couldn't learn how to fuse."  
  
  
"Go easy on them we have been in here for 3 years!" Chichi said. "I'm sure they can do it."  
  
  
"They better, I too have gotten stronger but I am nothing compared to those two." Piccolo said.  
  
  
The group gasped as the ground shook. "Look the door!" Chichi said happily.   
  
  
"Finally we can leave!" Bulma said cheering.  
  
  
As they watched the door appeared. "Lets go!"  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Mr. Popo came running out. "Guys, they are back!" He said.  
  
  
They gasped as Piccolo Chi-chi and the others all came out.  
  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Who...who is that boy?" he asked pointing. "He... looks like me."   
  
  
"Oh.." Bulma laughed nervously. "He's you're son."  
  
  
Goku gasped. "Really." He laughed. "Ok I knew." he smiled and scratched his head.  
  
  
"What-what's his name?" Vegeta asked.   
  
  
"Vegeta Jr." Bulma said.  
  
  
"And Chichi! That must be our son!" Goku said smiling.  
  
  
"Yea, his name is Goten." Chi-chi said.  
  
  
Gohan and Trunks walked out. "Wow! You two have grown!" Goku said. "I can see you've become alot stronger."  
  
  
"Thanks dad, its good to see you." Gohan said.  
  
  
"Yea I keep forgetting you've been gone for three years, for you at least." Goku said.  
  
  
Gohan smiled and Trunks laughed. "You haven't changed at all Goku." Trunks said.  
  
  
"Why should I?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"So...you're time is up." The gang gasped as they turned and saw Cell. "I'm tired of waiting." He said. "Where is this guy?"  
  
  
"Thats us!" Trunks said.  
  
  
"What! Don't make me laugh." Cell said. "I've already destroyed you two before."  
  
  
"Where they able to learn how to fuse Piccolo?" Goku whispered. Piccolo shook his head. "Oh..."  
  
  
"Oh well, I'll kill you two twerps then destroy the world." Cell said.  
  
  
Trunks and Gohan flew up. "Lets do this Cell!" Trunks said.  
  
  
"Yea!" Gohan said.  
  
  
"Which one of you wants to die first?" Cell asked flying up to the kids.  
  
  
"Heh, I'll take him." Gohan said smiling.  
  
  
Cell raised an eyebrow. "You look older." He said.  
  
  
Gohan smiled and screamed, transforming to ssj3. Cell gasped. "Ready!" Gohan said smiling.  
  
  
Cell growled and flew at Gohan. Gohan dodged it and punched Cell back hard in the face. Cell flew back and quickly recovered. "You'll pay for that.  
  
  
Gohan smiled, and so did Trunks watching on. Cell screamed and flew at Trunks.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kakarott, they can't win if they aren't fused." Vegeta said.  
  
  
"Yea they can." Goku said.  
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"What?" Goku was confused.  
  
  
"I'm tired of you saying the opposite of everything I say Kakarott! I am the Prince of Saiyan's!" Vegeta said.  
  
  
"Whats wrong with you Vegeta?" Goku said.  
  
  
Vegeta shook his head and smiled. He looked up at Goku and his eyes seemed to glow red. "I feel fine Kakarott." he said softly.  
  
  
"Shit... Vegeta?" Goku said uneasy, he looked up at the others and Cell was there smiling and pointing at Vegeta.  
  
  
"Have fun!" Cell yelled down. Gohan screamed and flew at Cell hitting him hard in the stomach.  
  
  
Cell gasped out in pain and flew back. "It's too late, he's mine now." He said laughing. Gohan screamed and flew at Cell again laying a barrage of hits and kicks on him, Cell was helpless to stop him.  
  
  
"Its time Kakarott." Vegeta said calmly.  
  
  
"What? For what?" Goku said.  
  
  
"To find out who is truely the strongest Saiyan." Vegeta said.  
  
  
"I won't fight you Vegeta!" GOku said.  
  
  
"Fine with me." Vegeta said, holding out a small white ball.  
  
  
"No, Vegeta!" Goku screamed. Vegeta laughed and flung the ball into the air, it exploded and became a full moon.   
  
  
"Shit..." Goku said.   
  
  
"Why don't you look Kakarott? Do you want to die?" Vegeta asked calmly. He paused. "Fine." He looked up at the moon and almost instantly began transforming.  
  
  
Instead of transforming into the ape he turned directly into ssj4. "Kakarott, prepare to die!" He said.  
  
  
Cell gasped out in pain. "How can you have gotten so stronger in three days!" Cell asked.  
  
  
"Doesn't matter...KA,ME,HA,ME."  
  
  
Cell smiled. "HAAAAAA!!!" Cell flew up letting the Kamehameha disintergrate his legs. Gohan smiled as he saw but stopped as he saw Cell laughing.  
  
  
Cell continued to laugh and screamed as he regenerated two more legs. Cell continued to laugh. "Thank's brat! You just doubled my power!" He screamed.  
  
  
"W-what?" Gohan said.   
  
  
Cell smiled and rushed at Gohan hitting him hard in the chest. Gohan flew back and did a small flip recovering. "Damn you Cell!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta smiled as he flew at Goku just standing there. He punched at him and gasped as he disapeared. "Damn you Kakarott!" he screamed.  
  
  
"Vegeta... why, I don't want to fight you." Goku said sadly. "But I have no choice." he sighed and looked at the artificial moon.  
  
  
He cried out as he began to transform into ssj4. Vegeta laughed. "So you finally thought to act Kakarott." He said laughing.  
  
  
Goku sighed. "I won't kill you Vegeta, but I can't let you do anything."   
  
  
"Whatever!" Vegeta said flying at Goku. Goku jumped up avoiding Vegeta's kick and did a flip, kicking Vegeta hard the few inches down to the surface of heavan.  
  
  
Vegeta growled and flipped out. He landed hard on his feet sending a shock through the ground. He laughed. "Good show Kakarott!" He said laughing.  
  
  
He's stronger then I thought. Goku thought. Vegeta growled and flew at Goku kicking him hard in the gut. Goku cried out in pain as Vegeta grabbed his head and legs and snapped his back against his knee.  
  
  
Goku screamed in pain as Vegeta flung him down. He hit the floor with a bang sending the whole place shaking.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan ducked out of the way of Cell as he kicked him softly in the gut. Cell got the wind blown out of him but quickly recovered and flung an energy ball at Gohan, who quickly ducked out of the way.  
  
  
Trunks gasped as he saw it coming at him and flung it away. Cell laughed and flew at the distracted Gohan hitting him hard in the neck. Gohan cried out and flew back sending an energy ball right through Cell's stomach.  
  
  
Gohan floated and breathed hard as Cell laughed. "You'll never win now!" Gohan smiled and flexed as Cell rushed at him. Gohan dodged out of the way kicking Cell in the stomach.  
  
  
Cell cried out and flung back doing a flip, recovering, and heaving four or five energy beams at Gohan. Gohan easily nocked away four of them but the fifth hit him hard in the neck sending him flying towards heavan.  
  
  
"Gohan!" Trunks cried out.  
  
  
Gohan did a small flip sent out an energy ball that recovered him. The energy ball flew down and crashed on Heavan.  
  
  
Bulma and the others ran and screamed inside the house. "Damn them!" Chichi cried out.  
  
  
"Come on Piccolo!" Mr. Popo cried out.  
  
  
"I have to help them." Piccolo said softly.   
  
  
"But..."  
  
  
"Even if I die, I must help them, I can't just sit here!" Piccolo said.  
  
  
Goku and Vegeta continued to barrage each other with punches and kicks. They separated for a split second and flew back at each other, the two mighty Saiyans continued thier battle.  
  
  
As the mighty super powers fight for the fate of the Earth, not even King Kai can forsee the outcome! Goku Vs. Vegeta, and Cell against Gohan, Trunks and Piccolo! Who will win! Find out on the next episode of dragon ball z!  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z...Vegeta is gathering the upper hand on Goku, who still doesn't want to fight Vegeta! How much can Vegeta push Goku before he gets hurt? And Cell and Gohan continue thier fight, but Cell has the upper hand against the fatigued Gohan, the chips are down, who will win? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z!..."Gohan falls."  



	24. Chapter 24

Legends  
  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Z...Piccolo and the others finally left the room of spirit and time, and Vegeta and Goku met thier new sons! But this family reunion was cut short as Cell appeared! Gohan boasted to take him out himself, but Cell proved to be more powerful then Gohan thought. To make matters worse, Cell somehow took control of Vegeta's evil ambitions and Vegeta and Goku began to fight as well! Hang on guys!  
  
  
Episode 24 Gohan Falls.  
  
  
Gohan jumped out of the way of the next few attacks and shot an energy ball Cell's way. He cried out in pain and recovered flying back at Gohan.   
  
  
Gohan laughed softly as Cell flew at him and dodged out of the way. "Damn you brat!" Cell said, his anger growing. Gohan laughed. "This isn't a game!"  
  
  
Gohan just continued to laugh and Cell flew at him hitting him hard in the face, he then flew behind him hitting him in the back sending him flying.  
  
  
Gohan cried out and flew past heavan. Cell appeared under him and kicked him up. Gohan cried out in pain as he flew right through Heavan leaving a hole diagnolly in the floor.   
  
  
Goku gasped as he saw this. "Gohan!"   
  
  
"Don't waste you're time worring about him Kakarott." Vegeta said calmly. "Worry about yourself." He smiled and continued his assault on Goku.  
  
  
Goku gasped as he got hit hard in the chest, then blocked two punches while kicking Vegeta back. Vegeta flew back for a second but just flew back towards him.  
  
  
Goku laughed and did a flip dodging Vegeta's low kick. He tapped on the floor for a fraction of a second and shot himself up.  
  
  
Vegeta growled and flew up after Goku. He punched at him but Goku dissapeared. Vegeta screamed in rage as Goku reapeared above him and sent him flying down to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
The ground shook and the girl's screamed again. "Can't they fight somewhere else?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Damn you Goku!" Chichi cried out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku landed across from Vegeta. "Stop it Vegeta! Don't let him control you!"   
  
  
Vegeta laughed. He then sighed and flew at Goku. Goku dodged a punch from Vegeta and turned around flipping three times before pausing for a second and kicking Vegeta.  
  
  
Vegeta screamed out in pain and flew down into the house. Goku landed softly and sighed. "Snap out of it Vegeta!"  
  
  
Vegeta got up. "Fuck you Kakarott, I will prove that I am the strongest Saiyan!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan sighed as he floated watching the laughing Cell. He breathed heavily and was in pain, most of his clothes were ripped and was covered in blood.  
  
  
"It looks like you were just all talk boy!" Cell said.  
  
  
Gohan didn't answer at first and continued to breath hard. "Fuck you." he said finally.  
  
  
Cell smiled and screamed, flying at him. Gohan gasped as Cell kneed him in the gut, then punched him up. He quickly disapeared and reapeared on top of Gohan and holding out his elbo let Gohan fly into it.  
  
  
Gohan screamed in pain as Cell laughed and kicked him down towards Heavan.   
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta jumped up dodging a kick from Goku. Vegeta laughed as Goku landed, Vegeta landing behind him. Goku gasped in surprise as Vegeta used an energy ball.  
  
  
Goku was too close to Vegeta to dodge it and got pushed foward by it. Vegeta laughed as it blew up. The ground shook and dust was all he could see.   
  
  
As the dust cleared Vegeta gasped as he saw Goku standing not even looking hurt. "Goddamn you Kakarott!" He screamed flying at Goku landing a punch on his face, and sending him flying down, skidding across the floor.  
  
  
Goku gasped in pain and stopped skidding, and realized half of his body was hanging over the edge. Vegeta laughed and jumped towards Goku, landing on his knees on Goku's neck.  
  
  
Goku cried out and choked, spitting blood onto Vegeta's face. Vegeta just laughed. "Now, you die Kakarott."  
  
  
Goku continued to choke as he began to shrink back to his normal size. Vegeta laughed and held out an energy ball in front of Goku's face. "DIE!!" He screamed and gasped in pain as Piccolo kicked him off of Goku, sending him flying down towards Earth.  
  
  
Goku sighed and laughed. "Thanks Piccolo, I owe you one." Goku said standing up.  
  
  
"How can you be so calm? We are losing!" Piccolo said.  
  
  
"How come Gohan and Trunks couldn't fuse?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"Don't ask me." Piccolo said.   
  
  
  
  
  
Cell laughed in victory as Gohan floated there on the peak of defeat. "So long!" Cell said. "KA...ME...HA...ME...."  
  
  
Now that Cell has won against Gohan, can Trunks defeat him? And what about Vegeta, he is bound to be back soon! This is bad guys! What will happen? Find out on the next exciting episode of dragon ball z!  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball Z... Trunks gives it a go against Cell but finds out he is no match! And the fight between Goku and Vegeta continues, but what is this? Trunks has a trump card, and reveals something shocking! Find out what on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z..."The ultimate being is born."  
  
  
  
Legends.  
  
  
  
Episode 25 The ultimate being is born!  
  
  
"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAA!" Cell screamed letting out a kamehameha beam. Trunks quickly flew in and flung it up.  
  
  
"Its ok Gohan, I'll defeat him." He said softly. Gohan nodded.  
  
  
"Ha, so you want to die and save him? Foolish." Cell said laughing. "I waited three days for this?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have a plan." Goku said.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked.  
  
  
"To defeat Vegeta, without hurting him." Goku said.  
  
  
Vegeta floated back up. "Stop thinking about me Kakarott, and start thinking about yourself, or you will die!" he said laughing.   
  
  
Goku sighed and jumped at Vegeta wrapping his arms and legs around him. "W-what are you doing!" Vegeta cried out as he started to glow. "Goddamn you Kakarott!!!!"  
  
  
Piccolo gasped as he was blown back by an explosion. He landed hard and did a flip up recovering. There hovered Gojitta. He had a pained expression on his face and was screaming.  
  
  
"Fight!! IT... VEGETA!" The sounds of Goku and Vegeta said. Gojitta then screamed as a black mist left from his mouth. It turned hard and fell down.   
  
  
It started to grow into what looked like Vegeta, but was all black.  
  
  
It hissed and flew at Gojitta. Gojitta screamed and kicked the evil Vegeta hard in the stomach. He cried out in pain as Gojitta appeared behind him and kicked him down hard into the ground.  
  
  
"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAA!" Gojitta screamed sending the stream of energy strait into the evil Vegeta. As the smoke cleared Gojitta saw that he was gone.  
  
  
He landed down and Piccolo came up to him. "Nice plan Goku."  
  
  
"Thanks." Gojitta said. The two looked up at Trunks and Cell fighting.  
  
  
"We must help them." Piccolo said. Gojitta nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks gasped and spit out alittle blood as he got hit in the stomach, by Cell who instantly appeared behind him and hit him in the back. He cried out and started flying down before he saw Cell appear and hold out his hand, an energy ball forming.  
  
  
Trunks cried out but couldn't stop and flew right into the ball making a huge explosion.  
  
  
Cell's body fell down and his head on top of it. He gasped in pain and made a new body. Trunks fell down hard next to Gohan. "That was easy." Cell boasted.  
  
  
Gojitta flew up to Cell. "Stop it Cell now!" He said. Cell laughed. "So, do you want me to kill you as well? Fine, I'll show you something that you could have never expected!" He said screaming.  
  
  
At first he stood there and screamed, and then he started to glow.  
  
  
"Oh my god..." Piccolo said.  
  
  
"He-he's transforming!"   
  
  
Cell continued to scream as he went through a transormation. In a minute he had shrunk almost past half his size, looking like the Cell Jr's.   
  
  
He smiled. "A trick I learned, when I was wished back. I just never thought I would need to use it." He said smiling.  
  
  
"His power level, I can't stand a chance against that!" Gojitta said shivering.  
  
  
The two gasped and turned down at the sound of screams. They instantly shielded thier eyes in pain and they couldn't see a thing. The light faded and they looked down.  
  
  
"Oh!"  
  
  
"My!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goodness!" King kai said.  
  
  
"What is it King Kai?" Tien asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
A small child stood there. He was bald and his eyes seemed to have no puples. His chi flowed out of him and made Cell shiver in fear. The boy looked up at Cell and growled.  
  
  
The time has come, who is this misterious boy? And how can he be so powerful? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z!!..."Battles end."


	25. Chapter 25

The time has come folks, the end of The New Dragon Ball Z, season 1. And to celebrate the end of the first season/saga here is a special 1 hour movie event! So enjoy the final episode of the sage/season!!! And stay tuned for all new The New Dragon Ball Z episodes coming soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
Legends  
  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball Z...Vegeta had fallen under the evil Cell's spell and began to fight with Goku! Goku was holding his own untill he thought of a plan to get rid of Cell's spell! He fused with Vegeta and the evil was forced out of them and easily destroyed without Vegeta's strength! Meanwhile Gohan made Cell even more powerful and couldn't stand his own against him anymore! Trunks soon fell as well, and as Gojitta came to help it seemed something happened! A bald child stood there, who is this!  
  
  
Episode 26 Battle's end.  
  
  
The kid stood there looking around as if he didn't excist, or didn't know where he was. He was bald and had no pupels. He was small but very muscular.  
  
  
Cell shivered in fright. "W-who are you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
King kai gasped out and fell back. "What is it King Kai!" Tien said, the others forming behind him.  
  
  
"It, its him!" King Kai mumbled breathing heavily.  
  
  
"King Kai calm down!" Roshi said.  
  
  
"How... how is it possible!" Kai said still bewildered.  
  
  
"What is it!" Yamcha demanded.  
  
  
King Kai swallowed hard. "Its him." He stood up and turned his back to the others. "The ultimate Saiyan."  
  
  
"HUH?"  
  
  
"At the beginning of excistance, as the god's made the worlds and the galaxy's one God made the Saiyan's home world. He was a Saiyan.  
  
  
There was noone ever like it. He was both male and female, and gave birth to the entire Saiyan race. He is the reason that Goku and Vegeta are here.  
  
  
The gods feared him for he had unbelievable power. As a saiyan he enjoyed fighting, and could destroy a planet with just a soft sneeze.  
  
  
Nothing could stop him, and he was pure evil. The god's of the god's known as Kami-sama's couldn't even touch him. He had no name, and was given the name Kamu-simi, or the God of evil.  
  
  
After giving birth to the entire Saiyan race he settled down, and became less evil. The God's took a breath of relief as he let the galaxy know that he had retired.  
  
  
He had gotten bored. He had let the galaxy know that the Saiyan race was guarded by him. The saiyan race became the most feared race in the galaxy.   
  
  
The Saiyans got a big sence of power, and figured they could do what they want. They sent for nearby planets to send them whatever they wanted, and the planets did this.  
  
  
This went on for centurys and centurys until the Kamu-simi got tired of living. He let the Saiyan's know that sometime, somewhere, in millions of years from then, he would return.  
  
  
Being a God he was able to give his Saiyan people tails, and with it the ability to turn into a giant ape by looking at the full moon.   
  
  
With thier home planet having 5 moons they would be able to defend thier home while he was gone.   
  
  
Kamu-simi then flew into space and destroyed himself, being that noone else could.  
  
  
A few years passed and the neiboring planets realized that the evil Kamu-simi had died. They planned thier attack with neiboring planets and within a few years they were landing on the Saiyan's planet attacking.  
  
  
The attackers did not know of the Saiyans new ability and were crushed easily as millions of giant apes went against them. Even with the millions and millions of apes, billions and billions of people had come and they gave the Saiyans a run for thier money.  
  
  
It became known through the God's as the never ending war, and no God would step food witin a million miles from the Saiyan's planet. They always had a hatred for the Saiyans but they didn't want to interfeer.  
  
  
The war lasted over 20 generations of Saiyans who had finally won. The neiboring planets gave up after loseing almost all of thier population.  
  
  
Having all the battles being on the Saiyan's planet the planet was utterly destroyed. No plants would grow, and the animals were all dead.  
  
  
Using some of the still active space ships, the remaining few thousand Saiyans flew looking for a new planet. That is when they landed on planet plant.  
  
  
They lived in peace with the people who lived on the planet, who were full of technology for ages, secretly planning to overtake them, waiting for a full moon which hardly happened on that planet, and multiplying.  
  
  
They overrun the people and renamed the planet Vegeta, after thier king. They lived there peacfully for a few hundred years but they got hungry for technology.  
  
  
That is where King Cold showed himself. He was the head of the planet trade and needed workers for his son in that certain center of the Galaxy.  
  
  
The Saiyan's agreed to this and got paid in money and technology to kill inhabinets of planets to sell to Frieza's clients. This went on for what seemed like forever, untill King Vegeta decited to fight back, he was tired of always listening to Frieza, especially since he took his son, the Vegeta you know.  
  
  
Frieza easily killed the King, and in fear of other Saiyans getting stronger and rising up he destroyed the planet. Vegeta and the other Saiyans landed here and you know the story from there."   
  
  
King Kai took a breath. "Whoo, I need a glass of water, that was a long story!"  
  
  
"Wait." Tien said. "So this bald guy...he is an evil god stronger then anything?"  
  
  
"Yea...at first I had thought it was Nappa, since the god was bald and all the other saiyans either had black or silver hair, but never bald, but when Goku easily killed Napa I knew it couldn't be him."  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
"I'm surprised that he is a child now...I wonder if he will be on our side." King Kai said.  
  
  
"Well, if he is, then we can win right?" Krillin asked.  
  
  
"Yes Krillin, if he is, Cell can't ever win." King Kai said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I said who are you!" Cell demanded.  
  
  
The boy looked around. "I don't know." He said. His voice was deep and sent a chill down everyone's spine.  
  
  
"They did it!" Piccolo cried out. "They fused!"  
  
  
Gojitta flew down to him. "Gohan? Trunks?"  
  
  
The kid snarled. "I know not who they are!" he said. He looked at Gojitta. "You are a Saiyan?" he said.  
  
  
"Yes." Gojitta said.  
  
  
"Where is this? Is this your new planet?" the boy asked.  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Is this where the saiyan's live?!" He demanded.  
  
  
"Well yea, the remaining ones." Gojitta said.  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"Well, our planet was blown up by his friend." He pointed to Cell.  
  
  
The boy snarled. "Then he will die." He said smiling. He flew past the confused Gojitta up to Cell.  
  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Cell said, sweating.  
  
  
"It doesn't matter." he said.  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"Because you will be dead." He said   
  
  
"Fuck you!!" Cell cried out punching the boy as hard as he could. He hit his chest and screamed in pain. He held his hand back and took a kick at the kid's leg as hard as he could.   
  
  
He screamed as his leg made contact and his body continued to move. His leg flew off and sent him spinning. Cell gasped, recovered and made another leg.  
  
  
The boy smiled and wiped the green dust from Cell's leg off of his sholder. He hadn't even flinched or moved from Cell's attacks.  
  
  
Cell gasped. "Th-thats not possible!"  
  
  
The boy smiled and floated closer to Cell. He held out his hand in front of his face in a fist format. When Cell thought he was going to punch him he just flicked his index finger, sending his head flying off.  
  
  
Cell's nose flew strait up and blew into flames at the speed, and his head wasn't far behind. The boy smiled as he saw the head fall down. Cell's body disintergrated and Gojitta flew up to him.   
  
  
"Uh, who are you?" He asked.  
  
  
"I don't have a name." The boy said. "You can call me dad."  
  
  
"What?" Gojitta asked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
  
"I gave birth to the Saiyans over a million years ago." The child said, making Piccolo and Gojitta gasp.  
  
  
"But then how did you come here...when our son's fused!" Gojitta asked.  
  
  
"How should I know. How did our planet be destroyed?" he asked. "How many Saiyans are left?"  
  
  
"I think we should kill Cell first..." Piccolo said looking down. Cell came flying up laughing.   
  
  
"Thanks alot for making me over 5x stronger then I was! You can't defeat me now!"  
  
  
The boy just smirked. "You are a fool, I thought you were dead." He said smiling.  
  
  
Cell growled and flew up punching him in the stomach. The kid gasped out and spit in Cell's face. Cell laughed untill he looked at the kids face. "Just kidding." he said. "Just wanted to let you think you had a chance."  
  
  
Cell backed up. "What the hell are you!" he said.  
  
  
"Die." He said holding out his hand.  
  
  
"Noooo!!!" Cell cried as a small energy beam flew out of the kid's hand and flew into his chest. Gojitta and Piccolo expected it to come out his back but it didn't.  
  
  
Cell screamed out in pain as the beam continued to pour into him making him fatter and bigger. The boy laughed as he guided Cell up into the air.  
  
  
He laughed and the beam stopped. He then flew up at Cell and kicked him making a huge explosion!  
  
  
Gojitta and Piccolo got blown down into Heaven and cried out as the force kept pushing. A few minutes later the blast died down and the kid landed next to the fallen Piccolo and Gojitta.  
  
  
"Who is the Namek." He asked. "Should I kill him?"  
  
  
Gojitta sprang up. "No! He is our friend."  
  
  
"Hmph. Whatever."  
  
  
"How-how did you kill him so easy." Piccolo asked.  
  
  
"I was holding back, I didn't want to destroy the planet." The kid said.   
  
  
"Wow. You're really something." Gojitta said suddenly screaming. Vegeta gasped and the boy raised an eyebrow. Gojitta then split apart into Goku and Vegeta.  
  
  
They fell to thier knees breathing hard. "What the fuck! You were two saiyans instead of one?"   
  
  
"Yea." Goku said.  
  
  
"Hmm, I guess our technology has gotten better in the last million years." He said. "We can fuse to increase our power."  
  
  
"Thats how you got here." Piccolo said.  
  
  
"Come again?"  
  
  
"Two half-saiyan's fused and you is what came out." Piccolo said.  
  
  
"Hmm...I see." he said thinking. "How long will I be here?"  
  
  
"Well their fuse will only last a half hour." Piccolo said.  
  
  
"Alright, this is a one time deal, I cannot be brought back but only once every million years." He said.  
  
  
"Well its a good thing you got brought back!" Goku said. "You killed a very strong enemy!"  
  
  
"Hmph, you can be this strong one day."  
  
  
"Huh?" Goku gasped.  
  
  
"A Saiyan's power is limitless, you have only made it to ssj4 correct?" He asked.  
  
  
"Uhh, yea." Goku said. "How did you know?"  
  
  
"I senced it. I doubt you two can get ssj5 or ssj6 but in a few generations I'm sure they can. In another million years when I come back I'm sure that us Saiyans will be as strong as I."  
  
  
"How can you know!" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Last time I left the Saiyans weren't strong at all, there wasn't even a super saiyan."  
  
  
"Yea we know, I was the first super saiyan!" Goku said.  
  
  
The boy looked him up and down. "No you weren't. Indeed you are the strongest Saiyan before me, but there is one more. One called..." He trailed off.  
  
  
"Well? Whats his name?" Vegeta demanded. "Who was a super Saiyan before Kakarott."  
  
  
"You will not know his name, you will meet him and his brother." He laughed. "Did you think that in a million years you were the only one to be a Super Saiyan?" he smiled.  
  
  
"What is his name!"  
  
  
"If you must know, it was Brolli." he said. "He was much stronger then you. But thats ok, he is only brought forth every 1000 years." He said. "He is not a normal Saiyan."  
  
  
"I will get ssj5!" Vegeta said and flew off.  
  
  
"Sorry...dad, but he gets like that, he has alot of Pride." Goku said.  
  
  
"I know, I know everything about you now, it only took me a few minutes to catch up on the million years I missed." he said.  
  
  
Goku was speechless.  
  
  
"I can tell my time is short, I'm guessing you want the location of Nameku." he said.  
  
  
"Well, yea."  
  
  
He looked around. "Do you have a good memory?" he asked. Piccolo started laughing hysterically. They paused. "I'll take that as a no, what about you Namek, do you have a good memory."  
  
  
"Yea." He said.  
  
  
"Ok, planet Nameku is located at 1,234,432,123.02, -23,555,412.92, in the northern galaxy 5."  
  
  
Bulma gasped. The three turned as they noticed her. "Thats far!" She said. "It would take weeks to get there!" She said. "Well without Namek technology that is."  
  
  
"Is the battle over?" Mr. Popo asked causiously.  
  
  
"My baby! Where is Gohan!" Chichi screamed as she ran out.  
  
  
"Your looking at him." Goku said pointing at the boy.  
  
  
"Wha..?"  
  
  
"Don't ask." Goku said.  
  
  
"Where, where is Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"He flew off." Piccolo said.  
  
  
"My time is running out." The boy said. Can you remember where Nameku is?" He asked Piccolo.  
  
  
"Yes." Piccolo said.  
  
  
"Good, make babies Kakarott." He said moving up to him.  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
"Make children! Spawn as much as you can, and have them spawn as much as they can! The Saiyan's cannot die off, they are destined to be the strongest warriors in the galaxy! I expect to find a whole planet of Saiyans when I come back, all as strong as me." He said.  
  
  
"Oh, um yes sir!" Goku said, saluting him.  
  
  
"You heard him Goku, lets get busy!" Chichi said.  
  
  
"I have to find Vegeta!" Bulma said.  
  
  
"How much more time do you have Kamu-simi?" Popo asked.  
  
  
"How do you know my name?" Kamu-simi demanded.  
  
  
"I am God's assistant, I know alot." He said.  
  
  
"Hmm, I have a minute or so." He said.  
  
  
"Uh, how is Kami-sama?" He asked.  
  
  
"Still alive, in Piccolo." Simi responded.  
  
  
"Well, its good that your not even anymore." He said.  
  
  
Kamu-simi smiled. He then groaned. "See you in a million years old man." He cried out in pain and blew up sending everyone flying.  
  
  
Goku and Piccolo quickly recovered and saved the girls and Popo flew down next to the others. Where Kamu-simi was, now Gohan and Trunks lay there, unconsious.  
  
  
"Oh no! Are they dead?!" Chichi cried out and ran to them, Bulma behind her.   
  
  
"They are breathing." Bulma said. "Lets get them some rest!"  
  
  
The others nodded and led them inside the house.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
A few days had passed. Gohan and Trunks had remembered nothing about the fusion, and couldn't do it again no matter how hard they tried. The gang spent the few days resting, and getting ready to go into space. It was decided that Goku, Gohan and Piccolo would go, since Vegeta was nowhere to be found. Chichi was resistant at first but knew she never won any arguments.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku and Gohan landed in front of Capsul corp. "Its been so long since I've been here." Gohan said smiling.   
  
  
"You're happy!" Goku said.  
  
  
"Of course! We are going to wish back all of our friends!" Gohan said.  
  
  
"You know you look alot older Gohan." Goku said.  
  
  
"Ya well I was in there for three years." Gohan said.  
  
  
"Oh yea." Goku laughed and scratched his head.  
  
  
Bulma came to the door. "Come on in!" She said. Gohan smiled and Goku nodded as they entered.  
  
  
"Is Piccolo here yet?" Gohan asked.  
  
  
"Yea he is talking to Trunks." Bulma said.  
  
  
"Still won't let him go?" Goku asked.  
  
  
"I dunno, it would be so lonley with out him after mom and dad moved out and retired." Bulma said.  
  
  
"Vegeta didn't come back yet?" Goku asked.  
  
  
Bulma sighed. "No, and I just thought he was starting to change."  
  
  
"Well you can hang out with my mom!" Gohan said. "Plus you have baby Goten and Vegeta. Pleeasee let Trunks come!!"  
  
  
Bulma sighed. "Fine, but its no danger right?"  
  
  
"Right, we just gunna go and wish back the others."  
  
  
"Yea but I remember what happened the last time we did that." Bulma said eyeing Goku.  
  
  
"Aww Bulma what are the chances of that happening again." Goku said laughing.  
  
  
"Yaa Trunks can come!!" Gohan yelled happily running upstairs to tell Trunks.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, everything is set." Goku said smiling.  
  
  
"Are you sure your going to be ok?" Chichi asked, Goten running around with Vegeta.  
  
  
"I'm sure, we will be back in no time!" Goku said.  
  
  
"Thank you for teaching me how to do this." Piccolo said to Bulma.  
  
  
"Thats ok, theres no way I'm going back in space!" She said.  
  
  
Gohan and Trunks ran out of the house. "Bye mom!" They said and ran into the spaceship. Goku huged Chichi and climbed up into the ship. Piccolo then waved and climbed into the ship.   
  
  
A few beeps came and the ladder got sucked in and the door shut. Chichi and Bulma cried and the ship took off.  
  
  
"Into space we go!" Trunks yelled.  
  
  
"To get our friends back!!" Gohan yelled.  
  
  
The guys cheered as the spaceship disapeared from sight.   
  
  
"Well there they go." Bulma said softly.  
  
  
"Hope they get back soon, I've already missed him for three years!" Chichi complained.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta stood with his eyes closed. "That stupid brat is wrong. I will get to the 5th form of super saiyan! I will!" He said screaming.  
  
  
  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
That's it for the first "The New Dragon Ball Z" Saga 1-The Cell and Frieza Saga to an end! Stay tuned for new episodes of Saga 2-The space/Nomiad saga coming soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
